Where The Story Ends
by whisper2ascream333
Summary: As an advice columnist at one of Toronto's hottest magazines, Clare Edwards is used to dishing out words of wisdom. But when she finds herself dumped unexpectedly, how will she manage picking up the pieces of her life? They say when one door closes, another opens. Will a new romance be waiting on the other side?
1. Chapter 1

"Life would be so much easier if I were a lesbian."  
Setting down her fourth glass of the night, Clare Edwards dropped her head in her hands, her curls spilling over a like a veil on either side of her face. Drinking wasn't something she did very often, the rarity of it all making the effects of the alcohol more pronounced. Her throat burned like fire, coated with the burning liquid but she couldn't find it within herself to care. Not now, not on the heels of a break up. By her side was her best friend since high school Alli Bhandari, whose eyes were now even wider than usual in their normal state at her friend's bold statement.

"Not so loud, yeesh," Alli hissed, looking around the area to see if anyone had heard Clare. As expected her unabashed commentary caught the eye of some, a brunette three bar stools over who now took a sudden interest in Clare and the bartender himself with a perverse smirk. Shooting daggers with her eyes, Alli got them to turn away, draping an arm over Clare's sullen shoulders.

"Okay, what is going on? I got your 911 so I know it has to be something major. What are you not telling me?" she asked tentatively, her brows shot up completely as she set her bag down on the bar counter. Having just arrived only a few moments before, her phone was still in her hand after receiving an urgent text from her friend to meet her.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the tale of how there aren't any good men left in this city," Clare slurred, reaching for her glass and downing the remains. Her face scrunched up instinctively but with each drink she took, the easier it was to distance her from reality.

It had only been a mere hour ago that life as she knew it to be for the last two and a half years came crumbling down all around her. Her relationship was seemingly perfect as far as she saw it. Any day now Clare was suspecting an engagement would happen but what she got was a shock she never could have seen coming. It started out like any other night. Clare said goodbye to her coworkers at The Edge, one of the most revered magazines in town. Everything from music to movies, trends to fashion don'ts could be found within the pages of the magazine. It wasn't the first career choice Clare had for herself. Growing up her sights had been sent on the big leagues for a budding journalist. Fresh out of the University of Toronto, Clare had every intention of becoming a writer for the Toronto Interpreter, undoubtedly the most renowned paper in town. It was too easy to get lost in thoughts of seeing her name in the bylines. But the job market was far more competitive than she could have imagined, making it almost impossible to get a foot in the door at major publications. It wasn't until one day, at this very same bar, she had been speaking to Alli about it all that she met him.

Jake was easy on the eyes, tall with model good looks that no girl within thirty foot radius could have been immune to. At first Clare felt offended he had been listening in on her sob story to her best friend but from the moment he pulled out a business card, she was intrigued. As it were, there was a position open on staff for an advice columnist. It was a far cry from the hard hitting articles she had been dreaming about writing for as long as she could remember but Clare knew it wasn't an offer she could decline. Over drinks she told Jake all about her writing experience from contests she won as a kid to being the editor of her high school paper. In her last year of college for _The Gargoyle_ and could have likely been editor in chief if not for the fact that head of staff decided to tack on another year of schooling. He seemed impressed with her verbal resume and promised to put in a good word for her. Luck had certainly been on her side that night and the two and a half years that followed.

Until now.

"Care to elaborate or am I going to have to guess what happened?" Alli said, taking a seat. Resting an elbow against the bar, she sighed as she looked at Clare, the girl showing no signs of movement. "So it's a guessing game, okay. What did Jake do exactly? Did you guys have a fight?" she tried to coax out of the brick wall Clare had become.

After a few seconds, Clare tossed her head back sending her auburn curls flying back before they draped her face once more. "So get this. I come home from a long day of work. I get into the door and there are two bags packed and stacked in the foyer. Naturally I'm confused by this so I call out to Jake and he's standing in the living room like a deer caught in headlights. So I asked him, I said 'Jake, where are you going? What's happening?' and then he just rocks back and forth on his heels like an idiot and says that- and I quote- 'It's not working out right now.' Can you believe that? Two and a half years we've been together and out of literally nowhere, he's bailing. I don't get it. I don't get it at all," she huffed, her pink lips turning down into a deep frown.

She looked more like a toddler on time out than anything else. If it were any other circumstance, Alli would have poked fun at her expression but now she was far too immersed in the recap Clare had given her. Confused, she shook her head, her dark hair swaying as she touched a hand to her forehead.

"So let me get this straight. You guys literally just took a trip to Vancouver, what? Last month? You guys have been together for what feels like forever and now-"

"_Now_ he's calling it quits. It doesn't make any sense at all. We haven't gotten into any fights lately. Things have been going really well, or so I thought. God, this is just ridiculous." Sucking her teeth in annoyance, Clare felt the urge to indulge in another drink but the bartender's attention was now stolen by a guy around her age, clad in all black. Even though his attire more or less blended into the walls of the seedy bar, he stuck out for some reason. Snapping out of that momentary reverie, she did her best to focus on Alli's face.

The image of her friend was a bit hazy, her drinks hitting her like a truck but it was far better to get lost in this stupor than have to accept the current state of her life soberly.

"Hon, you aren't going to find the answer in the bottom of a glass. You do know that, right?" Alli tried to reason, extending a hand and rubbing Clare's back soothingly.

"I just want this night to be over but of course I'll have to go back to the apartment and Jake won't be there. Then I'll get stuck in this routine forever. Lather, rinse, repeat. It won't stop. For crying out loud, we work together, Al! There's literally no escaping this." Groaning, her brows knitted together in irritation of the scenario she now found herself in.

Two seats to her right, the guy in all black took a seat, ridding himself of his jacket as the bartender set his rum and Coke down on the counter, Clare glad for the fact that now he was free to get her another Bloody Mary. Gesturing for one more as he looked her way, Clare sighed in relief that a momentary release was on the way.

"Tell you what. Why don't you crash at my place this weekend? You said he had bags packed so, and I don't mean this to add insult to injury, but I doubt he'll be dropping in for the next few days. We can make the most of it and have some well needed girl time away from guys," she offered reassuringly.

"Alli, you're the best, you know that?" Clare asked mumbled, tripping over her words as her order was up. Taking a generous sip, she bounced around in her seat feeling warm all over from the drink mixing into her bloodstream with the others she had before.

"What are friends for, right? I really don't want to have to drag your drunk butt home so no more drinks. You've reached your limit, young lady," she said sternly, wagging a disapproving finger at Clare. The gesture merely earned her a giggle from her best friend who continued sucking her drink through a straw.

Letting out a deep sigh, Alli knew Clare would be a goner until morning. Deciding to take advantage of the down time to text her boyfriend Dave and cancel their dinner plans for the next night. She knew he would understand that Clare needed her now. A girls' weekend was certainly in order and Alli didn't have any intentions of letting Clare down. Slipping her phone back into her bag, Alli tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"When you're done with that drink, we're heading straight back to my place. I'll get pack a bag for you in the morning since I'm betting you won't resurrect until the afternoon." Alli was sure her words were falling on deaf ears now as Clare removed the straw and chugged the tonic down. "For a girl who doesn't drink often, you sure know how to knock it back."

Slamming the now empty glass, save for a celery stick, Clare wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and sighed. "That was good. Like really, _really_ good," she stressed, leaning into Alli with each word before pulling back.

"I can tell you enjoyed that but alas, it's time for us to depart from this pity party and get you far away from alcohol. You're already going to have the hangover from hell, one of which I am dreading but whatever." Hopping off her stool, Alli took out her wallet, setting a few bills down to cover the cost of Clare's drink. "Come on, Clare. Let's get out of here."

Clare on the other hand had different plans, staying planted to her seat as if she had been nailed to the spot. "Sit, sit. Let's just talk. We never talk anymore," she pouted. Alli rolled her eyes and sighed, foreseeing the night of trouble she'd have on her hands.

"We talk every day. I have the cell phone bill to prove it," she countered, giving in and sitting once more in defeat. "What do you want to talk about here that we can't discuss back in the comfort of my nice, warm and far cozier living room over a pint of ice cream?" she asked, blinking so quickly that her dark lashes fluttered at warped speed.

Shrugging her shoulders, Clare traced the rim on her cup and fell silent for a moment. "I don't know. Let's bash Jake, shall we? Guys are the worst. Except for Dave. He's a good guy and you all are going to get married and have kids. It's going to be so perfect. I know it. Trust me," she slurred, smilingly knowingly before her shoulders gave way. "How is it that I get paid to help everyone else with their issues and then when it comes to me? Nothing," she said, flourishingly her hand dramatically. "An advice columnist with zero advice to give. That's so…" she trailed off.

"Ironic?" a male voice spoke, continuing her thought. Turning in her stool, Clare gripped the bar for support as she looked to the guy just a few feet away, snapping her fingers together and pointing at him.

"Bingo! That's the word I was looking for right there. Ironic! You're smart but yes, ironic," she repeated before swiveling back to face forward. "It would be funny if it weren't happening to me but now it's just so sad. I have no idea what I'm going to do. What happens now? Are we really broken up or just on a break? He didn't say he was moving out but he did say it's not working…now. Does that mean it could work when he gets back?" she rambled, speaking her thoughts aloud.

"Clare," Alli interjected, putting a hand over her friend's. "Relax. Breathe. Chill. You guys can sort that all out later but right now, we really should get out of here and let you rest," she all but pleaded.

"I can sleep here. It's so comfy, Alli. We can stay right here. It's a-okay," Clare replied softly, a lazy smile painting her lips.

The guy couldn't help but laugh at this, though he tried in vain to hide stifle it. Swirling the liquid in his glass with the thin red straw before setting it to his lips, he met looked up to see Alli scowling at him. "What?" he asked innocently, taking a swig of his drink.

Rolling her eyes at him, Alli huffed, taking Clare by both hands as she stood up from her own stool. "Upsy daisy on the count of three, okay? One, two, three." Hoisting Clare up, Alli did her best to get Clare on her feet. She was shocked by her own strength, both girls on the petite side. Draping Clare's arm over her shoulder, she did a balancing act, placing her bag onto her arm. "Okay. I think we're good," she said breathlessly, dragging Clare along with her and heading for the door.

Once outside, Alli sighed in relief as the cool night air hit them, hoping it would alert Clare more as she looked around for a cab. Given the fact it was the weekend, Alli was confident one would pass by soon. A few moments later, one turned down the street. Calling out to it, Alli waved her arm and hailed the cab. Opening the door, she tossed her bag inside before embarking on her task to get Clare inside.

She felt more like dead weight than anything else and it was proving difficult to break apart from her.

"Here, let me help," someone said, Clare smiling widely.

"It's ironic guy! Thanks for that word. It was right on the tip of my tongue but it went poof," she said forlornly as if this were truly the most upsetting thing in the world.

"Oddly enough it doesn't say ironic guy of my birth certificate but good guess," he said as he relieved Alli and lowered Clare inside.

"Then what is your name? I bet ironic is _much_ better than whatever is," Clare quipped as Alli went around the back of the cab and got inside.

"That's debatable but it's Eli. Eli Goldsworthy. Anyway, your friend looks like she's about to have an aneurysm any minute if she doesn't get you guys on the road so I'll leave you girls to it," he said, closing the door a bit.

"Wait! I didn't thank you for helping me," she cried, her small hand acting as a barrier to resist the door.

"Uh, yeah. You did. You're just too wasted to remember. Maybe I'll see you around some time, yeah? Goodnight and take care. Both of you," he amended, ducking his head a bit to look at Alli who thanked him. Shutting the door, he shook his head as the taxi pulled off.

Sighing to himself, he stood in place until the tail lights of the cab blurred and eventually faded in the distance. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips for the random turn of events. The night certainly hadn't panned out like he had been expecting but the change was a good one. He knew the chances of seeing this girl, Clare as he remembered her friend calling her were low but the prospect had appeal to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**_: I've been seeing the traffic for chapter one and I'm loving the fact that people are checking out the story and even a few have started to follow. Here's chapter two of Where the Story Ends. Reviews are always welcomed. I hope you all will enjoy!_

* * *

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead," Alli chimed as she entered her room. Sprawled out haphazardly under the duvet was Clare. She could see her porcelain arm hanging limply from under the mass of blanket and pillows. If not from the groan she emitted, Clare easily could have passed as dead.

In her eyes, she was just that to the world. From the throbbing in her head rendering speech futile just then to how weak her entire body felt, it could all be equated to having the life taken out of her. Most of the night before was a blur to her and any attempts at straining her memory just proved the fact she already knew. She wasn't in any shape now to retrace her steps when she was already fumbling through the present moment.

"Clare, you have to wake up some time. It may as well be now." Kneeling beside her friend, Alli tried to pull the covers back.

"Go away," she mumbled, squeezing her eyes shut and burying her face against the nearest pillow.

Twisting her mouth to one side, Alli smirked as a devious plan came to mind. "Fine," was all she said curtly, getting up and going to the window. Pulling back the drapes, she opened the blinds, allowing the sunlight to stream in through the window.

"Why must the sun be so bright?" Clare protested, a second or two later feeling Alli remove the covers. Tossing a pillow at her friend's head, she slowly got up, feeling how harshly her temples were pulsating. Shooting a glare at Alli, Clare leaned back against the headboard, crossing her arms over her chest. "I hate mornings."

"I don't like mornings either but it's 2 o'clock so quit your grumbling and get ready. I'm starving and I know you could do with some food in your system," Alli said, attempting to smooth out Clare's mess of curls.

Glancing at the nightstand, Clare could see the glowing red numbers reading 2:17. Burying her face in her hands, she yawned and nodded before staggering out of bed.

"Wait, I don't have any-"

"I went to your place this morning and packed for you. Your bag is over there," All pointed out to the vanity bench.

"What would I do without you? Seriously, you'd make for one hell of an assistant," Clare remarked, heading over to her duffle bag. Opening it up, she grabbed her toiletries and a change of clothes before going into the bathroom.

The first thing she noticed was her appearance, how haggard she looked with bags under her red rimmed eyes. Scrunching up her face at the sight, she turned on the faucet and splashed water onto her face. It was a small trick but it did help in waking her up a bit more. She kept her eyes trained on her reflection as she brushed her teeth, the mirror so clear and unforgiving as each facet seemed magnified the longer she stood in place. Once complete, she turned her back on the mirror, twisting the knobs and allowing the shower to run for a minute or two before hopping in.

Instantly she felt more at ease as the water washed over her. She wanted to scrub away any trace of last night and let it all go down the drain. Try as she might have, she couldn't do away with the memory of Jake's face in complete shock to see her. He would have left without so much as a single word, taking a cowardice approach to leaving. What had she done that could make him want to leave out of the blue? No matter how many times she mulled it over, no matter how many angles she looked at it from, nothing about the current state of her relationship pieced together to form a solid answer.

She washed her hair almost angrily, working up a lather in her auburn curls as if the simple task would free her of her problems. Clare wasn't sure what her next step would be but she was grateful to Alli for being there for her. Clare felt like a complete fraud given her line of work and inability to help herself. A deep sigh elicited from her lips once her shower was done, Clare shutting off the water and stepping out.

Wiping the steam off the mirror, she looked at herself once again. Her eyes still looked tired and sad but it was an improvement to how gaunt she had looked moments before. Once dressed and ready, she towel dried her hair until it was presentable enough to face the outside world.

"Where to, Miss Bhandari?" she said aloud as she walked through Alli's apartment, finding the girl nose deep in the latest edition of _The Edge_.

"I was thinking that cute new shop a few blocks down. We can have a late lunch and officially kick off this girls' weekend because last night does _not_ count," she said knowingly, closing the magazine and placing it down on the coffee table before getting up.

Her heels clacked against the hardwood floor as she led the way out, Clare shaking her head at how flashy Alli's style had been since they were teens. She could never be daring or brave enough to wear shoes like that, deeming it more of a death wish than a fashion statement. While the girls varied in personal style, they had been inseparable since they met back in grade nine.

The trip to the quaint café was a short one filled with small talk. Clare knew that once they were seated, they would have to speak about the elephant in the room but she was glad Alli was giving her a bit of a break on that front until it couldn't be put off any longer.

Stepping inside, Clare looked up as a small silver bell tolled above them, signaling their entrance. The shop was decked out in blue and white detailing, mirroring a French café based of décor and overall vibe alone. It was quiet with only a few patrons sitting to themselves either nursing cups of coffee or immersed in some type of light reading. Opting for a window seat, Clare pulled out her chair and sat, Alli following suit. Silence fell over them and Clare was certain Alli was waiting on her to be the first to break it. Letting out soft sigh, she decided to just go for it.

"So on a scale of one to I'm-never-letting-her-drink-again, how bad was I last night?" she asked tentatively, almost afraid to hear the verdict.

"You weren't _that _bad," Alli assured, flicking her long locks over her left shoulder before smiling.

Her use of inflection wasn't a great comfort to Clare as she groaned disapprovingly, placing a hand under her chin. "I shouldn't have had so much to drink. Better yet, I shouldn't have drunk at all. So stupid but the hangover gods are seeing to it that I'm punished for my crime," she mused, her headache still persisting but at least now it was bearable.

Tucking a loose curl behind her ear, she started again. "Thanks for being there for me though. I know it couldn't have been easy putting up with a drunken girl but you're a tough cookie," she teased.

"Getting you out of the cab was a battle, trust me. At least at the bar that guy was there to help. At first I didn't care too much for him but he came in handy," Alli said nonchalantly.

Clare's brows furrowed in confusion. "_What guy?"_ she thought to herself. Before she could ask the question aloud, a waiter decked out in black square framed glasses with pen and pad in hand came bounding towards them.

"Good afternoon, ladies. I'm Parker and I'll be your waiter," he greeted, placing down two menus respectively. "Can I start you all off with drinks?"

"Hi, thanks. I'll just have a chai tea, please," Alli ordered, glancing at Clare to give in her order too.

"Hmm, I'll have a caramel macchiato, thank you."

Jotting it down quickly, Parker nodded. "Alright, great. I'll be back in a bit with your drinks and take your meal orders," he said cheerfully before leaving the two girls to themselves.

Alli opened up her menu, tapping a manicured finger against her chin as she tried to pull over the different selections. But Clare was still stuck on the words she spoke prior to the brief interruption. It seemed to be a non-factor to Alli who continued to peruse the choices before her as if nothing had been out of the norm.

"What was it you were you saying before? About some guy…?" she trailed off, truly at a loss for how much Alli was brushing the thought off.

"Right, yeah. I think he said his name was Eli. Anyway, when you were blathering away and drinking your weight in alcohol," she said in jest, "there was this guy there. It was pretty hard to ignore you so I don't blame him for pretty much eavesdropping but when we left, he saw how difficult it was for me to get you into the taxi so he did it for me. Consider him your knight in shining armor but instead of the full body suit, he was dressed in all black," she said noncommittally, finally making up her mind on her order.

Clare fell silent as she tried to recall this man Alli was talking about. After a moment something clicked. She could remember getting excited over something at the bar, a pair of green eyes looking to her as she sat against a leather seat- Clare now noting that as the backseat of the taxi. From her hazy memory she recalled thinking he was attractive with that bad boy type image going for him. She was glad they would never see each other again though. It was one thing to be drunk in front of her best friend but a complete stranger was where she had to draw the line.

"From here on out, if you even see me look at a bottle of any kind, you have my full permission to smack me," Clare deadpanned.

"Can I get this agreement in writing or…?"

Rolling her eyes playfully, Clare glanced over the menu as Parker made his return to their table and set down their drinks. "Have you all decided what you'd like today?" he asked, his pen at the ready once more.

"Yes, I'll have a chicken Caesar wrap with fries," Alli requested, flipping her menu closed and pushing it aside.

"And for you, Miss?" Parker asked Clare who was quickly making up her mind.

"I'll just have a grilled chicken sandwich with fries as well, thank you."

Taking both their orders and menus, he was on his way once again. Picking up her mug, Clare blew onto her coffee, breathing in the deep yet sweet aroma before taking a tentative sip. It was a small but well needed relief to her, the warmth of the coffee spreading quickly as she helped herself to more before placing it back down.

"So…do you want to talk about _it_ or not?" Alli asked cautiously, setting her own cup to her lips. It was clear in her eyes that she was doing her best to gauge Clare's reaction but found it hard to read her friend's expression.

Frowning down at her coffee, she shook her head lightly, her soft curls bouncing gently. Tracing her rim of her cup with her index finger she bit down on her lower lip before glancing back up at an expectant Alli.

"It's our girls' weekend to just forget about everything. All I want to do now is stuff my face, have a movie night later on and tomorrow we can have a DIY spa day at your place. Jake Martin is not allowed on my train of thought until I have to deal with him Monday morning, granted he doesn't continue avoiding me like the plague and actually shows up to work," she laughed wistfully. "I appreciate it though, really. If I change my mind, you'll be the first to know. But within this moment, it's all about focusing on the here and now. Come what may in the next few days, at least I can have some down time until then. With my luck, anything could happen."

* * *

"Oh, come on! You cheated! There's no _way_ you could possibly beat me! I demand a rematch. Right here, right now."

Rolling his eyes at his roommate's protest, Eli set his controller down beside him on the couch, folding his arms behind his head as he stretched out lazily. His legs extended out to the coffee table, crossed at the ankles as he was the picture of cool despite the look of absolute annoyance etched into Adam's face.

"To the victor go the spoils. You know, if you keep pouting your face will get stuck like that. And I've gotta say, it ain't pretty," Eli mused, earning a death glare from his best friend.

"Don't be such a sore loser. You win every other game. We both know you'll kick my ass in COD later. Let me have my fifteen minutes, yeah?"

Scoffing, Adam got up from his place on the ground, dusting off his jeans as he stepped towards the kitchen. "Bask in the moment while you can, Goldsworthy. Next game, you're going down," Adam said confidently, his trash talk alive and well as he headed into the kitchen.

"Quit your belly aching. You lost one match. It's not the end of the world but then again for 'Video Game Kid', I guess it is," Eli quipped.

At this, Adam laughed and Eli could hear him rummaging through the cupboards on the hunt for something to sate his never ending hunger. He returned to the living room, arms filled with various bags of chips and a can of soda. Setting his finds down on the coffee table, he flopped back onto the couch and cracked open his can.

"I think a part of your dad's heart breaks each time he calls me Adam. If he had it his way, I'd be legally named Video Game Kid," he laughed, taking a sip of his soda.

Unfurling himself, Eli reached over and grabbed a bag of pretzels from the table and opened it, scooping out a handful. "Bullfrog is a weird guy and that's coming from me of all people," he said before popping one into his mouth.

"Well the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, now does it?" Adam quipped, earning him a slug in the arm. "You can't handle the truth, eh?"

"I'm the better Goldsworthy, hands down, so that comment is irrelevant."

"Sure, sure. If you want to believe that lie to help you sleep at night then by all means, continue buying into it," Adam said condescendingly. "I think old school beats new school in the battle of the better Goldsworthy. Sorry, dude. Bullfrog is awesome but you're a close second, if that's any consolation," he continued, patting Eli's back sympathetically until Eli shrugged him off and laughed.

"You're such an asshole. Why do I keep you around?"

"Because I pay half the rent and you'd be out on your butt if not for me living here with you."

"Ah, thanks for the reminder, my friend," he remarked, nodding his head. "Anyway, listen up. I sort of have something to tell you. It's nothing major but whatever."

"Ramble much? Anywho, spill. What's going on?" Adam asked, sipping from his can again.

"Alright so after work last night I went to the bar, you know that one off Queen's Street? Anyway, there were the these two girls-"

"Wait, is this a joke like 'A penguin walks into a bar' or?"

"No, it's an actual story. One of which you're currently interrupting."

Raising his hands back in mock surrender, Adam feigned innocence. "Well, pardon me, good sir. Won't you please continue then?"

"_As_ I was saying," Eli stressed, quickly helping himself to two more pretzels, "there was a set of friends there. One was pretty much wasted after her boyfriend left her out of nowhere. I felt bad for her friend having to deal with her so I helped out, got the drunk one into the cab for her and hopefully she managed after that. I don't know, it just got me thinking once again about how messed up relationships are. Don't get me wrong. You and Becky are awesome together," he quickly amended when he saw Adam about to interject. "But this girl, Clare, she was seriously beautiful…albeit drunk off her ass, but you could tell she was a good person."

"That is pretty messed up. Guys like that give us good ones a bad rap."

"You're a goddamn prince, Torres. I on the other hand? Not so much. I hung up that title many moons ago," Eli said, finishing off his pretzels.

"Dude, you had a few bad goes in the love game but I still think you should put yourself back out there again. Any girl would be lucky to be with you. You treated your girlfriends really well-"

"Yeah? But it wasn't enough to make any of them stay, now was it?" Eli retorted, hearing the bitterness in his own tone. "Sorry. I just…I don't see that happening for me again, you know? It hurt like hell with Julia and it was even worse with Imogen. I can't see a good reason why I'd set myself up for another letdown."

"Third time could be the charm. You never know," Adam said optimistically. "You're a young guy. You can't honestly tell me deep down that you're content with giving up on the idea of love. Sometimes it comes about when you least expect it. Hell, Becky and I were at odds for a while and now look at us. I don't mean to be sappy or anything but you're my best friend and I want you to find the right girl. That can't exactly happen if you're ruling it out from the start."

Eli remained quiet after Adam spoke, staring off at nothing in particular as he mulled over what his friend had to say. It was true that he had his whole life ahead of him but after those relationships had gone awry after he'd invested so much time and so much of himself, it was emotionally draining. It left Eli at a crossroads of sorts and in all honesty scared to try again though he'd never admit that to anyone else. He already felt pathetic enough having reach that conclusion. To say it aloud would only cement the fact.

"Maybe I should just stick to writing about love in my plays and books instead? I think that reaches my quota well enough," he mused half-heartedly.

"If it works for you, then yeah, I guess," Adam said meagerly. The talk had taken on a heavier note than either of them could have anticipated but Adam was determined to turn the mood around a bit if he could help it.

"So, this Clare girl. Tell me more about her."

"I don't know what else there is to say. It's not like we had a full blown conversation. After I got her in the cab I said maybe I'll see you around but really, how's that going to happen? I've never seen her before and most likely won't again. But I do know she's an advice columnist," he said, remembering that tidbit.

"Clare…Edwards?" Adam asked curiously, rummaging under all the snacks and pulling out a magazine.

"I didn't get her last name…Ad, what's going on?"

"An advice columnist named Clare? There can't be many of those cases running around the city," he replied, diligently looking through the pages until he stopped. "Is this you girl?" he asked, handing the magazine over.

Sure enough, staring back at Eli was the girl from the night before with a bright smile on her face. It was surreal and enough of a shock to leave him quiet. "That's her. That's one."


	3. Chapter 3

It was the day Clare had been dreading the most. By definition, Mondays were always the worst day of the week but given the fact that she had gone the whole weekend without a single call or text from Jake, she knew work would be an uphill battle. It would be bittersweet to see him- that much she was certain of. More than anything she wanted answers to the questions that had been weighing heavily on her mind since he walked out the door. She wasn't even sure how to approach him, how to go about calling him out for what he had done but an effort had to be made. It was evident to Clare that he was more or less content with the silence that had fallen between them. But Clare on the other hand wasn't willing to let this go, not after all their history together.

In her eyes it would be absurd to simply accept his weak response of things not working out now without so much as an explanation and reason as to why. Her persistent nature would have to come into play today if he showed up to work. At this point Clare wouldn't have put it past him if he decided to call in sick or come up with some other excuse to pardon himself from having to see her. In all honesty, Clare was nervous of how this first talk post-breakup would go but after her girls' weekend with Alli, she felt more at ease.

"_If he doesn't want to be with you, then it's seriously his loss. You're an amazing girl, Clarebear,"_ Alli assured her as they sat around her living room the day before giving each other manis and pedis.

Normally Clare could do without such girly grooming but having a day of being pampered and unwinding was a far better alternative than being a nervous wreck over how her talk with Jake would go. There was no way of truly knowing ahead of time what to expect and for a worry wart like Clare, it was unsettling.

"_I know it's hard but don't stress it too much. If he's willing to let a good catch go then clearly he's an idiot and doesn't deserve any more of your time."_

Clare knew that Alli was right. She was a good person and had devoted a lot of effort into her relationship with Jake for close to three years. It hurt most to see that it was essentially amounting to nothing in the end now and moreover for reasons unknown. Until she got the closure she needed, Clare was positive she wouldn't be able to move on.

And even if she did close the chapter on this part of her life, would she even have the strength or courage to put herself out there? Jake was supposed to be a sure deal as far as she was concerned but apparently he wasn't of the same mind. Clare tried her best to wrap her mind around what she could have done to make him leave but maybe it wasn't her that was problem.

Her mind was far too jumbled for the start of the day, Clare grumbling as she sat at the island in her empty apartment. Normally Jake would be seated right beside her and the two would talk over their morning breakfast but she was all by herself now and the silence of the space pressed uncomfortably against her ear. Deciding she could take it any longer, Clare dumped her half eaten bowl of oatmeal into the sink and filled her thermos with coffee fresh from the pot before leaving in a huff.

The commute was spent stuck in her reverie, conjuring up possible scenarios with Jake. She knew she was driving herself crazy with thoughts but she couldn't help it. It would have been impossible not to seeing how important this was. But luckily, or maybe not so fortunately, she arrived at work. Entering the building, Clare tapped her index finger impatiently as she waited for the elevator, sighing in relief once the lift reached the lobby. Smiling politely, she traded pleasantries with people before stepping inside.

Once the doors let out to her floor, Clare felt more at ease being in her element. _The Edge_ had the type of energy that truly didn't know any bounds. It was only nine in the morning and already phones were ringing and people were milling about as they worked on articles or whatever project they had been assigned. It was far more exciting than any newspaper could ever hope to be and although it wasn't her original plan in career, Clare couldn't say she regretted the changeover.

"Morning, Clare!" she heard someone say, Clare then turning and spotting her co-worker Katie.

"Hey, Katie. How are you? Did you enjoy your weekend?" she asked conversationally as they walked over to their neighboring cubicles.

"Eh, same old same old, nothing too special," Katie said nonchalantly, setting down two folders she had been carrying onto her immaculately clean desk. "What about you? I bet your weekend was far more exciting than mine."

Clare fought the urge to wince at this, knowing it would lead to questions so she opted for the easier out and edit the last few days. "It was pretty good. I got to hang out with my best friend and have a girls' weekend," she replied, ridding herself of her purse and lowering her body into her comfy swivel chair.

"I'm glad you guys had fun. Work and life can be so hectic. It's hard sometimes to catch up with even the most important people to you."

To this Clare nodded, her head and smiled. "Too true," she said noncommittally as she turned on her computer.

"Oh, we're having a staff meeting soon. Janis sent the email out at such a random time this morning but you know me, neurotic to the bone as always," she laughed at her own expense. "Anyway, it should be in ten minutes."

"Katie, you're a godsend, seriously," Clare remarked, shaking her head at how she'd let something like that slip her knowledge. Taking a sip of her coffee, she went online and checked her email, sure enough seeing the mass message in her inbox. Clicking on it, she saw it would be a quick briefing which she was grateful for, knowing full well her attention span wouldn't be able to endure a full blown meeting.

Drinking the rest of her coffee, Clare set the stainless steel cup down and returned her focus to the Mac before her for another few minutes until Katie stood up. Checking the time in upper right hand corner of the screen, Clare saw it was time to get a move on things. Walking with Katie, the two made it into the conference room, seeing their co-workers filing in as well.

It wasn't until Clare took a seat at the large table that her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. There he was in all his splendor, his blue eyes trained on a legal pad he had with him. He was sitting on the other side, a few chairs away. He didn't notice she had arrived and Clare took advantage of that grace period to collect herself. Chewing on the inside of her cheek, she did her best to look indifferent but every now and then, her eyes would wander over to him subconsciously.

Once everyone was accounted for, the editor in chief stood before the room, calling them to attention. The low hum of chatter came to a halt, everyone looking to her as she spoke.

"Good morning, everyone. I trust you all had a great weekend and are ready to get right back into the swing of things. I don't plan on keeping you all here long because quite frankly, I think we all hate meetings," she said teasingly, earning a few laughs. "I just need updates from my A&E writers on the local dives readers might enjoy, movie reviews as well as music so please have those accordingly. All interviews should be scheduled and booked no later than this week if you plan on making your articles to print for next month's issue. Sports, you guys are good. I just saw your revised notes, Scott," she said, speaking to the chief editor of sports. "We have these meetings every month, you all know the drill but it's mandatory that I do these things. If you have any issues, please speak to the head of your department or to me personally. My door is always open and I'd much rather fix a problem from the start before it ends up a disaster. Are there any questions?"

Looking around at her co-workers, Clare didn't see anyone showing signs of having an inquiry, soon turning her head forwards. Her eyes drifted to Jake, seeing him looking at her before he quickly shifted focus but it was too late. For that one second their eyes met, Clare could feel her stomach lurch. Her thoughts ran away from her so much that she hadn't even noticed the meeting had adjourned. Biting back on her lower lip as her counterparts disassembled, Clare knew this small window would be her only chance to speak with him. He didn't hesitate in moving for the door, Clare acting fast to follow after.

"Jake," she called once they were back out into the hall, his figure a few paces ahead. She wasn't sure if he would stop or blatantly ignore her, the latter seeming like the more probable option for him.

"Jake, wait up. Please," she said as she caught up with him. Standing before him now was almost intimidating but Clare refused to lose her nerve. "We need to talk. Come with me," she instructed, leading the way into the printing room and stepping inside.

She was glad he had actually complied thus far but she didn't want to get her hopes up too much. If there was one thing she knew about Jake Martin was that he did his best to avoid any and all conflict. She could hear the hustle and bustle going on outside but it wasn't enough to dissuade her.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Jake was certain to leave a wide enough berth between him and Clare. "I really don't think this is the time or place to discuss this, Clare," he said quietly, as if speaking in a higher decibel would disrupt the already tense atmosphere between them.

"Then tell me when, Jake. Because it certainly wasn't when you left and the two days after that clearly weren't good enough for you either," she said acidly. Clicking her tongue to the roof of her mouth, she tried again. "I don't want to fight but you have to admit that you at least owe me an answer, Jake. People don't just pick up and go without having a reason. The least you could do is explain to me what's going on," she all but demanded, her small hands furling into fists at her sides.

She was doing a poor job of not getting upset but his flagrant disregard was frustrating her to no end. How could he look her in the eye now and still not see that he was at fault? That he didn't feel a need to clue her in to what he had been thinking? It was irritating beyond comprehension and he didn't have the slightest care or concern.

Sighing heavily, he dropped his hand from his neck, looking over at nothing in particular uncomfortably. But Clare wasn't letting up on her relentless stare down, determined to make him crack somehow. "I don't know what you want me to say. Look, we're at work, okay? Now's not the time to hash things out. Let's keep it professional," he had the gall to say, Clare's eyes widening.

"Unbelievable. You break up with me out of nowhere and then have the audacity to say something like that to me? I want you to be straight up and honest. Or would it kill you to speak the truth?" she quipped, crossing her arms over her chest.

Before she could continue with her tirade, the door opened and Clare recognized the face of one of the photographers popping in the door jamb before opening it fully. "Hey, Martin. We need your help now. Oh…sorry, was I interrupting something? It can wait a few minutes," Brad quickly amended.

"No, no. You weren't interrupting anything at all. We were done here anyway," Jake said quickly, all too relieved to have this easy copout. Moving to the door, Jake left Clare to herself without another word.

She stood there stunned, in complete disgust and awe at how Jake was going about this breakup. She hardly thought she was asking for much in wanting a clear answer and yet he seemed to find it difficult to open up his mouth and be straightforward. At this rate she wasn't sure if she'd ever get the explanation she was looking for but she would be damned if she didn't try.

* * *

Drumming his fingers steadily against his armrest, Eli watched the performers on stage, his brows furrowing in concentration. It didn't matter how many plays he had written, produced or directed, he was always meticulous when it came to each and every one. No detail was too small to be overlooked and the things that Eli was certain would catch the audiences' eye were gone over with a fine tooth comb. Perhaps it was safe to say he was obsessed with his craft but Eli merely chalked it up to being dedicated and committed. After all, it would be his name that was attached to everything and the last thing Eli wanted to do was begin setting up a bad reputation for himself among the arts community.

He was the one to watch, essentially. He was an up and comer who was making a name for himself with such speed it was overwhelming to him but Eli rose to the occasion and thrived in the limelight. Ever since he could remember, writing was crucial to him. So many days were spent to himself as a kid hovering over a notebook and jotting down his thoughts. Words just seemed to find him naturally and Eli stuck with it. He knew he had a gift and his passion wasn't something that would ever diminish or fade over time. Instead it grew with him. The older Eli became, the more prominent is love for writing was. He extended far beyond musings in a journal and now created a substantial career for himself, most noticeably in theatre.

He continued to watch the first act unfold, the two leads bringing his vision to life. It was amazing to him to watch it live, to see the progression of things step by step. From the foundation that was the script to the end result of an actual play, Eli was always in awe of it.

"Can I get a spotlight on our male lead after the break?" he called as the scene continued, Eli looking up in the rafters at the technicians who marked his cue, following the orders he had given. "Perfect."

His vision was vivid and nothing less than what he had in mind would do. He was looking forward to this play to debut soon. They were only a few weeks away from opening night but Eli was confident it would be a hit. Already there seemed to be a good buzz about it. It was a romantic play derived from his personal struggles in the love department. In the play, the male finds himself in a superficial relationship he doesn't see lacks true depth. He's so drawn and overcome by his emotions, what he deems to be love that he doesn't realize how much of himself he's losing in the process. It was cathartic, just as it always was, for Eli to write. Whether it was a poem, a short story or a play, he sought refuge each time he set a pen to paper and wrote. He freed himself of his emotions as best he could but the void still remained within him. He knew Adam could see it, his friend on several different occasions over the years expressing his concern. But after having his heart broken with two relationships he thought would truly stand the test of time, he had changed.

Now he was closed off and devoted all his time to his craft. His days and nights were spent there in the theatre. It was a place for him to not only work but to think and feel at peace. When the outside world got to be too much, all he would have to do was head down and sit within his idea of a sanctuary. His partner in life was writing and that was the only deep rooted love he needed. While women could leave him high and dry, words never failed him. Relationships seemed more like a hassle than anything else but if he were being honest, it was the fear of being letdown again that kept him at bay.

It was a defense mechanism that didn't leave room to be hurt like he was in the past and Eli was more than accepting of it, welcoming it all with arms wide open.

He continued to oversee the play as the next scene came up, pleased with the lighting this time as it set the tone perfectly for the act. The props department had done an outstanding job as always, helping to really give the full effect of the play's setting. He couldn't be happier, engrossed now as if he were an audience member rather than the director. He was so immersed in the onstage action that he didn't hear his producer approach.

"Earth to Eli," Fiona teased, waving a hand in front her face as she took a seat beside him.

"Fiona, hi," he said, his tone startled. "Sorry about that. You know I how I get when I'm in director mode." Laughing he shook his head at himself before speaking again. "How are you? What's up?"

"You zone out until the curtain closes and even after that you're still in a daze. Anyway, I'm pretty good but I think you're going to be a lot better," she said knowingly, playfully bumping shoulders with him.

"I can't help myself. I guess this is what most guys feel when a game is on TV but not me. This is the real attraction. I'm glad you're doing so well but I'm not exactly sure I follow. What's going on?"

Rolling her eyes, she scoffed. "Sports are gross anyway. All that sweat and running around? No thank you." Shuddering, her face scrunched up in disgust for a moment before continuing. "A little birdie dropped something off for you in the mail but I wanted to be the one to personally deliver it to you. I'm not sure what it is exactly but it has to be très fab," she assured, nodding her head enthusiastically and smiling.

"Anything that requires you to break a sweat gets a definite 'no' from you, unless it's spending hours shopping which is another thing I could do without," he countered. "Oh? Consider my curiosity piqued, Miss Coyne. Do tell. I'm literally on the edge of my seat," he mused, moving forward in his red cushioned seat until he was near the end.

"I'd smack you if that weren't true," she said, pointing a French-tipped finger at him. "But on to the good stuff. Here you go." Presenting a white envelope to him, Eli took it from her tentatively. "Oh god, Eli! It's not going to bite. Chop, chop! I want to see what it says. Hurry up and open it."

"You're like a kid on Christmas, I swear. Besides, it's my letter. I'll take all the time I want," he quipped, Fiona giving him a less than pleased expression. Rolling his eyes at her, he turned over the envelope, seeing a logo etched into the corner.

"It's from _The_ _Edge_! Only _the_ best magazine in this whole city so if they're writing to you, it must be good news," she chirped, her excitement palpable but Eli remained still, the name of this particular publication setting off alarms in his head. "Oh, give it here! You're taking too long," Fiona complained, snatching back the envelope and slipping her finger under the fold, taking out the letter and reading aloud.

"'_Dear, Mr. Goldsworthy. It's come to our attention that you will be directing the upcoming play at the Tarragon Theatre…_"

Eli had tuned her out at this point, his mind running back over the weekend he'd had. He thought of the girl at the bar, Clare Edwards, it would soon come to light thanks to Adam's knowledge of this magazine he'd never heard of if he were being honest. He thought he would never see her again but now his play was being scouted out by the magazine she worked for. It was surreal but before he could put another thought to it, Fiona was bouncing up and down in her seat.

"This is a huge break, Eli! The whole city reads this magazine and if you're featured in it? Ticket sales are going to go through the roof. I'm so proud of you, seriously. You're the best young director out there. I can't think of anyone more deserving of this than you," she said sincerely, throwing her arms around him for a tight hug.

Returning the embrace for a moment, Eli pulled away and took the letter from her, skimming it over. Sure enough they were interested in covering the play and doing a follow up as well once the play had debuted. It was far more than what a budding director could hope for and yet it was truly happening to him. At a loss for words just then, he shook his head and sighed as he looked over the letter once more.

"Oh man. I don't even know what to say or do right now," he said, his tone one of sheer disbelief.

"I'll tell you what to do. You call them back and confirm this ASAP before they pass- which would be so stupid but that's how things work. Anyway, make the call today and let them know you're definitely in and they'll go over times to meet and everything. This is so exciting! All your hard work is paying off."

"And yours as well. Let's not forget who's producing this whole thing. I want you to be a part of the interview too. I couldn't have done this all on my own," he said earnestly, a warm smile on his lips.

"You're too sweet for your own good. Too bad you aren't a girl. I would totally date you." Giving him a kiss on the cheek, she rose from her seat. "I have to go speak with the sound guys but next time I see you, you'd better have gotten in touch with _The Edge_ or else there will be hell to pay, Mr. Goldsworthy," she warned though she wasn't able to keep herself from smiling. "Ta ta!" she said with a wiggle of her fingertips before heading off.

Eli sat back in his seat, looking to the letter again. It would be his luck that he'd get linked to Clare's magazine somehow. It wasn't necessarily a problem to him but the coincidence was so large, Eli wasn't sure what to make of it. He could only imagine what Adam's reaction would be when he told him. He had been dropping not so subtle hints all weekend about Eli getting in touch with Clare but he failed to see the point. He was nothing more than a random guy at the bar and he doubted she would even remember him with all she had to drink. None of it really mattered in the great scheme of thing. It was a bizarre turn of events and nothing more. But even with that in mind, Eli couldn't explain to himself why he was so intrigued by this new prospect.


	4. Chapter 4

Gripping the letter he had received a week ago, Eli watched the numbers progress as he stood inside the elevator to the sixteenth floor. He still wasn't sure what to make of this impending meeting with _The Edge_ but he was looking forward to the chance to get the word out about his play. It was the kind of press he knew he was fortunate to have. It had been his dream for as long as he could remember and now that such a huge opportunity was upon him, Eli was eager to rise to the occasion.

As the elevator's doors opened, he was instantly bombarded with the fast pace speed of the magazine's workers. It was a different atmosphere from the theatre of which he'd just come from. It was a few minutes to noon and already it seemed as if a whole workday had gone by. It was a bit overwhelming but he made due, straightening his back and squaring his shoulders as he stepped off the lift. All around him people had a task of some kind, crouched over a keyboard and typing away or on the phone engrossed in conversation. It was a lot to process all at once but he appreciated the energy of the space.

Spotting the receptionist table, he smiled warmly at the young woman sitting behind the front desk on the phone. Behind her was a large logo for the magazine in its trademark bright pink font. He waited for her to finish her talk, nodding his head as she held up a finger, smiling apologetically as he approached.

"Okay, great. I'll be sure to pass along the message for you. Thanks so much and have a great day," she said before hanging up and turning her attention to Eli. Her eyes lit up a bit as he held her gaze, her smile now growing more sincere.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked, an unmistakable flirty glint in her eye.

"Hey, I actually have a meeting with Janis Brennan?" he said, his words coming out more like a question as he looked back at the letter quickly to make sure he got the name right. "I'm Eli Goldsworthy. We were scheduled to meet at noon."

"You're Eli?" she inquired, slightly taken aback.

At this, Eli's brows knitted together as he rubbed at his jaw. "Last I checked, yeah. Why the shock?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she tucked a lock of her brunette hair behind her ear. "No reason. I'm not sure what I was expecting but it wasn't this."

Her flirting was shameless at best but Eli didn't put a thought to it, instead laughing it off. "I don't think I'm ever what anyone expects but it's just as well." Glancing at his watch, he noted the time, seeing that his meeting would be soon. "Is she in now?" he asked, steering the conversation back to its original starting point.

Embarrassed, the receptionist laughed and nodded. "Right, of course. I'll page Janis now and-"

"No need, I'm here," Eli heard another voice say, a tall dark haired woman stepping over to them. "Eli Goldsworthy, I presume," she greeted him, extending her hand for him to shake.

Reciprocating, Eli shook her hand. "You'd be correct. Thanks so much for taking an interest in the play. I can't tell you how much it means to not only me but the cast and crew."

It was the honest truth. After it finally sank in, Eli broke the news to the rest of the theater and was met with a resounding outbreak of cheers and applause. They were all proud of him and anxious to share their project with the rest of the city. Eli knew he owed a great deal of gratitude to each and every person that had a hand in bringing the play to life.

"You're humble. I like that," she mused, dropping her hand. "Here at _The Edge_, we pride ourselves on having our finger on the pulse of all things current and your play is getting some serious buzz. We'd be crazy to let that slip through our fingers. Come with me. We have lots to discuss, Mr. Goldsworthy," she said with a wave of her hand as she took a step forward and began the walk.

"Eli, you can just call me Eli. We can save that Mr. Goldsworthy business for when I'm rich and famous," he joked, following after. "But seriously, I wasn't expecting anything like this to happen so soon. Your magazine is huge according to my producer. She couldn't stop talking about how major a feature from you guys would be."

Janis laughed as she stopped outside a room, Eli seeing her name plastered on the door. "You're quickly becoming one of my favorite people, Eli." Opening the door, she ushered for him to take a seat before walking to her side of the desk and sitting. "Our readers will eat this modesty up. It's not too often someone with so much talent is actually down to earth. You're going to be the next big thing. I'm calling it now." With how confident she was in her words, Eli couldn't doubt her at all. "Your producer is a smart girl. You'd be wise to keep her around. She knows what she's talking about."

Taking a seat as instructed, Eli smiled to himself at her words. Any nervousness he'd been feeling earlier had faded away. Conversation with Janis was natural and Eli was reassured by the fact. If their small talk was going well, he thought it safe to assume the interview would follow the same smooth track as well. It was a step in the right direction and if this were just the beginning of good things to come, Eli was willing to be Janis' prediction would be proven correct.

"Alright, let's get started, Eli."

* * *

One week had passed without much incident for Clare. Her days at work had boiled down to dodging Jake around the office. The two had done a fairly good job of it, only running into each other a few times. On those occasions, the tension was apparent but luckily always broken by someone else being in the same vicinity. It felt more like walking on eggshells but Clare had already grown used to the notion that Jake wasn't up for discussing anything. After that day she had essentially cornered him in the printing room, Jake had gone above and beyond to avoid her at all costs. It still got under her skin how much he had been ignoring her but she never wanted to clue him in to the fact. Her face was always neutral, never betraying her true emotion.

At her desk now she could see him with a few of his fellow photographers. She'd never admit it aloud but it made her heart sink to the pit of her stomach to see him a few feet away and know that they were broken up. The last two and a half years of her life were spent with him by her side and now they'd been reduced to total strangers. He was a different Jake, nothing like the charming guy she met that night years before.

Closing her eyes, Clare drew in a breath to steady herself. It was all too easy to bring herself back to the low points, the nights spent in bed alone and crying herself to sleep. He seemed so unfazed by it all and it made Clare wonder how genuine he had been all along. When did he suddenly fall out of love with her and why? The questions never stopped swirling around in her head and Clare already learned that the answers may never surface like she wanted them to. Jake was content with pretending as if nothing happened between them and it was unsettling to her.

Letting out a deep sigh, she shifted in her seat, clicking open her column's email. As usual the inbox was filled with messages from readers. In the midst of her personal problems, it was a strange comfort to see them all, if only to know she wasn't the only one going through a tough time. While she wasn't sure how to handle her current situation, Clare was glad she was considered someone that others felt as if they could trust to give some insight to. Chewing on her lower lip as she opened up a message at random, Clare let out a soft groan as she read it.

_Dear Clare,  
Recently my boyfriend and I broke up. I see him around campus with other girls, hanging out with friends and carrying on as if nothing happened. How do you get over a guy when he's everywhere you are?_

It was as if the universe were against her now, Clare's eyes flickering over the top of her computer and stealing a glance at Jake. He was still wrapped up in talk as he and his co-workers looked over recent prints they'd finished. His slender fingers were holding onto his camera which hung loosely from his neck. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Clare turned her attention back to the screen. She read over the short message once more, copy and pasting it to a new Word document.

Once more she felt like a complete fraud. How could she possibly answer when she was still without a solution for herself. She stared at the daunting question, coming up short on a reply. Frustrated with herself, she closed out of the document, getting up from her seat and stepping out of her cubicle.

"Are you okay?" Katie asked cautiously.

Stopping in place, Clare tried her best to put a smile on her face but doubted it was truly convincing. "I'm fine, thanks. I think I just need a few minutes to think some things over before I work on these replies," she said. It was vague but oddly enough to the point though Katie wouldn't know the true extent.

"You have all the women and even some men in this city flocking to you to help them out. I can imagine it must be exhausting. I don't think anyone can blame you for needing some downtime. You should get some coffee or something to snack on. A short walk and some food might do the trick," Katie suggested.

"It can be a lot to tackle but I signed up for it, right?" she joked lamely. "I think I'll do that. Sitting around is making me a little stir crazy. I'll be back in a bit. Thanks, Katie."

With a small wave, Clare was off, walking down to the staffroom. She kept her eyes down as she walked past Jake, letting out a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding until she was in a safe range from him. Pushing open the door, Clare was glad to see she was the only person there. She headed over to the coffee maker, pouring herself a cup and adding sugar to it before taking a seat. It was almost excruciating to be at work but she still had to get through the rest of the day. At this rate, going home "sick" was looking like an appealing solution but she didn't want to back down in any regard. Keeping up appearances and sticking it out was the only viable option for her. The last thing she wanted to do was appear weak in front of him.

Rolling her eyes, she took a sip of her coffee, allowing it to wash over. She was grateful for this alone time now, soaking up as much of it as she could. Clare knew she couldn't stay hidden forever but the small break was needed. There was so much going unsaid still, so many unresolved feelings she was forced to live with and it was unbearable more often than not. Clare made a mental note to get in touch with Alli later. She didn't want to be a nuisance, essentially suffering in silence in order to spare her best friend as much as she could but it was to the point now where Clare needed help from someone, anyone that would be willing to listen.

* * *

"Thank you again, Janis. I can't wait to meet with the reporter and have them stop by the theatre later this week. It'd be great for them to see how things get done around there. I think it'll be a really good article," Eli said adamantly, anxious to get things underway.

"You're welcome. If anything we should be thanking you. Next month's edition just might be our best one yet and your feature will be the reason why."

Eli smiled at this. Whether she was merely buttering him up or being entirely sincere, Eli was flattered by the sentiment nonetheless. As the two walked to the door, he shook her hand one more time.

"You're much too kind. It was nice meeting you. We'll be in touch," he said before exiting.

Out in the main hall now, Eli looked around himself. The area was just as he'd left it an hour prior with workers milling about and focusing on their different tasks. He knew Fiona would be waiting for him back at the theatre like a dog anxious for its owner at the door after a long day at work. She was more excited for this interview than he was it seemed. He wanted to fill her in on how the meeting went and discuss what they should share with the reporter when they visited in the next few days.

Deciding he wouldn't make her wait any longer, Eli began to walk in the direction of the elevators. Rounding the corner however, he spotted a familiar space. She looked so engrossed with reading something that he wasn't sure if he should say something. But despite that concern, Eli found himself walking over to her on impulse. Rapping his knuckles against the top of the cubicle, he greeted her.

"Knock, knock," he said softly.

Looking up, Clare's eyes widened, her cheeks flushing instantly. "What are you doing here?" she hissed, abandoning her work. "Are you stalking me?"

Eli let out a laugh, shaking his head. "Jeez, do I have that look to me or something? Don't flatter yourself. I'm not a stalker though I am shocked you even remember me with how wasted you were that night."

Clare's jaw clenched at the reminder, shifting uncomfortably in her chair. "Can you please lower your voice? I do work here you know." Glancing over, she sighed in relief that Katie wasn't at her computer and around to overhear anything. Her head turned back to face Eli who rested comfortably against the cubicle wall. "You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" she repeated.

"Would you relax? Or do you need a Bloody Mary to calm you down?" he said with a wink. "Your secret's safe with me, Edwards. Don't worry. As for your question, I'm here because your editor in chief wants to do a feature on me for next month. My god, for reporters, communication around here is terrible," he chided, shaking his head wistfully.

"You're awful, you know that?" Rolling eyes, Clare tucked her hair behind her ears, attempting to keep her cool. "Wait…you said they want to feature you? Why? Who are you exactly?" she asked curiously, now genuinely intrigued to find out more.

"I've gotten that a few times, yeah," he replied nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. "When I'm not moonlighting as a bar vigilante, I'm a playwright and director down at the Tarragon Theatre. Your editor in chief wants to do a story on me and my newest play."

"Color me not surprised." Furrowing her brows, Clare tapped her index finger against her keyboard. "That's pretty cool though. You must be really talented if Janis is seeking you out."

A soft chuckle elicited from his lips. He had to admit he liked her wit though he wouldn't tell her so then. "I guess so. I think everyone is feeling more hyped about this than me but it's just as well. All I'm really focused on now is opening night. We've all been working so hard and to be able to share that with the rest of the city will be the real reward to all of this," he said sincerely, clearing his throat when he realized how sentimental he was becoming.

It was a little too late though as Clare could hear the tone in his voice when speaking of the play. Gone was the teasing from before and in its place was a sense of warmth. "You seem passionate enough about it so I'm sure the play will be a hit." She smiled at him genuinely, taken aback with how much their conversation had shifted.

Originally she had been on the defense and now she was finding herself softening up a bit more seeing him this way. It was easy now to forget about her inbox full of messages, namely the one that had been giving her trouble before. After she returned from her break, she decided to give it another go but was still at a loss for what to say.

"Writing is what I love most and theatre is my calling. Thanks for the vote of confidence," he said softly, his gaze moving away from her and to her wide screen.

Clare followed the direction he was looking towards, frowning a bit at her screen. She couldn't even find it within herself to get annoyed that he was essentially snooping. It was a lost cause anyway in her eyes. More than anything, it felt more like she was torturing herself.

Eli read the message to himself, repeating the question aloud quietly. "'How do you get over a guy when he's everywhere you are?' That's easy," he said, shifting his weight on his feet. "Instead of investing so much time in a guy that doesn't have the decency to be cordial after a break up, find someone worthy of your time. It doesn't have to be another boyfriend, just a friend- someone you can hang out with, vent to, whatever. That's the problem with most people. They become way too dependent on the person they are with. They make them into their entire world when all along they should have been keeping on to a part of themselves. A break up is the perfect time to focus on what's important and make time for yourself. What good does it do you to sit around wondering about someone who clearly doesn't care about you?"

He stopped short then, realizing how much of a rant he had been going on. He knew that feeling all too well having gone through it twice. He had to learn that life lesson the hard way. After two devastating breakups, Eli had come to the conclusion that perhaps there was truly something as loving too much. He had essentially lost a part of himself after those relationships ended but he could stand on his own two feet today and that within itself was an accomplishment. It was true that it made him grow colder and rule out the chance of falling in love again but Eli felt as if he were justified in doing so.

All love had ever done was destroy him. He was never the type of guy to mess around with a girl's heart and yet that ended up happening to him on two occasions. He had long since learned that perhaps he really wasn't cut out for romance to that extent, instead channeling it all into his writing. It seemed to be the only place his emotions were safe- within the pages of a script.

Looking to Clare now, he studied her face. She seemed to be lost in thought, perhaps allowing his reply to the message sink in. A changing atmosphere was a growing trend for them. Now a silence fell but Eli didn't interrupt it, instead allowing her to mull over whatever thoughts were going through her mind. He knew her situation, of the boyfriend that had dumped her out of nowhere. Perhaps his advice to that unknown person was striking a chord with her.

After another moment, Clare laughed breathlessly, shaking her head and pulling herself back to the present moment. "Sounds simple enough but what appears to be easy isn't always so."

To this Eli nodded his head. "Touché but one day a person has to take stock of their life and see their true worth. That can't come from anyone else." The talk was much more profound than he thought it would be and it made him feel unsure of himself. "I should probably get back to the theatre. You're busy and I don't want to keep you from your work. It was nice seeing you again, seriously. Sober Clare is just as entertaining as Drunk Clare. Who would have guessed it?" he teased, alleviating the heaviness that hovered over them.

Clare wasn't sure if Eli realized just how much his comments were getting to her but she could admit he was making her see things with a new set of eyes. "Right, of course. It was great seeing you sans alcohol this time," she joked as well, rolling her eyes at his teasing. "I don't need drinks to be fun, jerk. I guess I'll see you around some time."

Laughing softly, he nodded once, an amused smirk decorating his lips. "I'll be the judge of that. If we ever talk again, then I'll make up my mind. For all I know, this could be a fluke." Shaking his head, he sighed softly as he pushed himself off the wall. "Later, Edwards," he said with a small wave, turning to leave. He almost bumped into a young woman as she approached, Eli offering a quick apology as she settled into the cubicle across from Clare's.

Katie waited until Eli was out of earshot before turning her inquiry on Clare. "Who was that?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder at Eli's retreating frame.

Clare was stumped on an answer. What was he to her? This was only the second time she spoke with him and the first instance she had been inebriated. But before she consciously realized, she was giving an answer. "He's a new friend of mine," she said simply, smiling to herself before replying to the message on her screen.

* * *

**A/N**: _I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Feel free to leave reviews and tell me what you think!_


	5. Chapter 5

"You know, when you sent me that text earlier, I really thought I'd have to pull out all the stops to cheer you up. Don't get me wrong, I am glad that you're feeling better but I have to ask, why the sudden change?"

Stepping aside so Alli could come into her apartment, Clare's smile was apparent as she sighed softly to herself. In Alli's hands now were plastic bags, one of which held Chinese food if Clare's sense of smell was correct. Her best friend knew her better than anyone else and Clare would always be grateful for it.

Following into the kitchen, she walked over to the island where Alli was taking the various items out of their respected bags. In no time there was a mountain of junk food consisting of ice cream, chips, Clare's favorite candies and even movies Alli figured Clare would want to watch.

"My god, how depressed did I sound in the text?" she asked, shock coloring her tone as her eyes widened at the pile before her.

"I didn't know what to expect. You mentioned feeling sad about Jake so I figured we'd be in for a night of shamelessly stuffing our faces and verbally bashing him. At least we can still do the first part because I'm starving and this food has been torturing me the entire ride over," she said, putting the ice cream into the freezer.

Leaning against a counter, Clare was still taken aback by how overly prepared Alli was but she appreciated the support undoubtedly. Picking up a few bags of chips, Clare placed them inside the pantry before taking two glasses out of the cupboard and setting them on the island. Alli grabbed a bottle of iced tea from the fridge, filling the cups up.

Once they were all set, Clare brought the food out into the living room, taking a seat on the ground as she placed the containers down on the coffee table.

"So, fill me in," Alli said as she got settled in. "What happened to you between one and now?" Reaching for the food, she opened up one of the lids to see what was inside, sliding it over to Clare when she realized it was her order.

Clare set her cup to her lips, taking a sip of her drink before she spoke. "Let's just say I started to see things with a new set of eyes."

"You're hiding something from me, Clarebear. Spill. Now," Alli demanded, tearing open the wrapper of her chopsticks and helping herself to some rice. Her wide eyes were set on Clare who was doing a terrible job suppressing a laugh.

"You should have been a detective. You always know when something's up."

"It's hard not to when you're such an open book. Even without knowing you, I'd be able to tell when you're keeping a secret. But enough chit chat, I feel like I'm missing out on something," she said, trapping her food between the two pieces of thin wood.

"Am I that obvious? Anyway, I sort of ran into someone. Or well, they found me. It was really weird but cool at the same time," Clare rambled, shaking her head. "Sorry, let me start over. Okay, so after I spoke to you, I went back to my desk and I really wanted to get that reply done- if only to prove to myself that I could. But as I soon found out, I wasn't able to. It was such a basic question but who was I to answer it when I'd been spending the last week pining over Jake, right?" she asked rhetorically, to which Alli nodded her head, still balancing her attention between Clare and her meal.

"And then something…unexpected happened. Remember that guy from the bar? Eli? He popped up out of nowhere at my desk. And he starts teasing me a bit about that night but before I knew it, we were actually having a decent conversation. Anyway, he saw the message and ended up answering it for me- in more ways than one. He gives better advice than I do without even having to try. But he was right when he said that I, well anyone after a breakup, shouldn't devote time to a person that loses interest. While you're sitting around miserable, they're out there and moving onto bigger and better things. So it got me thinking. It's about time I try pull myself up by the bootstraps and focus on me again. The last two and a half years have been spent practically orbiting around Jake and now that he's gone…it still feels strange, you know? I can't exactly erase his memory but I can't live in that shadow anymore."

Ending her speech, Clare let out a deep sigh and squared her shoulders as she waited for Alli to say something, anything. But Clare was only met with a curious expression on the girl's face.

"What?" she asked, opening up her wrapper and pulling her chopsticks apart. "Why are you looking at me like that, Al?"

After a moment Alli smirked to herself, shaking her head. "No reason. The best way to get over someone is to get under someone new."

"Alli! That is not what I meant at all. Did you not hear my profound monologue? Eli was right. I need to focus on myself."

"Just teasing…sort of but fine. I think it was solid advice. But for someone you don't know, you're really taking his words to heart, huh?"

Rolling her eyes, Clare speared a piece of chicken before stuffing it into her mouth and pointing an accusatory chopstick at Alli. "He had a very valid point, thank you very much. Jake walks around work like he's never met me before which is pretty crappy considering how long we were together. But it's like Eli said 'one day a person has to take stock of their life and see their true worth. That can't come from anyone else'," she quoted verbatim. Those particular words had resonated within her since he uttered them aloud.

"Maybe Eli should write a book then, huh?" Alli mused. "In all seriousness, I'm glad you're working on moving past this. It won't be easy but it is possible. I thought Jake was a good guy but clearly he's an asshole," she said bluntly. "But question, what in the world was this guy doing at your job? Please tell me he's not stalking you."

"He could if he wanted to," Clare said, more so to herself. "Thanks, Al. I just hate how much it still hurts but I know it's normal. Above all else, I want to know why he broke up with me but of course he's sweeping it all under the rug. It's pathetic at best." She could hear the bitterness in her tone but didn't care too much to salvage it. Around Alli, Clare was always free to show her true thoughts and emotions. "Ha, that's the same thing I said to him. It freaked me out having him there but it turns out he's being featured in next month's edition."

"Jake will come around eventually. Guys are really strange when it comes to these things but I bet every time he sees you at work, he feels guilty- or at least he should. As much as it sucks, it will be a bit of a waiting game until he gets his act together." Frowning a bit at the thought, Alli wished she had better news to give her best friend but it was the basic truth of the matter.

"Why is he being covered? This city is too small. What are the odds of that happening?"

"According to Janis he's the one to watch in the theatre world. He's working on this play that everyone's talking about. I'm curious about it but I don't know if I'll see much of him again, aside from if he drops by the office again." For some reason this made her a bit sad but the feeling was fleeting. "Trust me, I'm still reeling from it but it was a welcomed turn of events for sure."

Raising a brow, Alli didn't say anything as she ate but the silent gesture didn't escape Clare's notice.

"What is it now?" she asked, leaning back against the couch as she poked around at her rice.

"I didn't say a word," Alli retorted, her expression feigning innocence.

"You didn't have to. What are you thinking now? Do you think I'm smitten with this Eli guy and we're going to ride off into the sunset together?"

"Maybe not all of that but you do have mentionitis so you could very well end up liking him. That wouldn't be a bad thing. He's seems like a nice guy. You two get along. He was there for you, twice. He has the makings of a _fine suitor_," she said, placing a hand over her heart as she spoke the last two words.

"You're forgetting the fact that I don't know anything about this guy, aside from what he does for a living and where he works. He could have some crazy past, done some terrible things. Besides, I'm fresh off a breakup and I doubt he'd even be interested."

"You can _learn_ more about him, Clare. If he turns out to be a creep then cut him loose. But you'll never know unless you try," Alli said smoothly. "Okay, say you get over Jake and Eli was interested, would you go for it?"

"I feel like I'm on trial here," Clare groaned, shaking her head. "That's all hypothetical stuff. I may never see this guy again. You do realize that, right? I can't like him. We're barely even friends. We're one step above strangers. That hardly constitutes as anything of importance. I need to work on myself firs before I even think of dating someone else."

"You're not on trial, relax. I'm your best friend so I reserve the right to be a pain in your neck and drill you with these sorts of questions. You could see him again, if you wanted to. You said you know where he works. You could always casually drop by or get the number. There are tons of options. I'm not saying to jump his bones or anything," she laughed with a sly smile, "but you guys could actually end up being friends and that's always a plus, right? I vote you give it a shot. It couldn't hurt. Plus, he seems to be good at giving advice so he can come in handy if I'm not around," she said simply, pushing up her shoulders and going back to her food.

"Okay. I already accused this man of being a stalker and you're telling me I should dig around and get the number of his theatre or 'casually' drop by? There's no such thing as a casual drop in at this stage, Alli. I would look like a certified whack job and call me crazy but that's not how I want to come across. He's already seen me drunk. Let's not give him more ammunition."

"I don't see the problem with that at all. It's not like you're popping up at his house. It could be cute! You could thank him for helping you out or say that you wanted to see what all the fuss was about over him and this play. God, Clare. You would be so lost without me, I swear," she said jokingly though Clare sincerely agreed with what the sentiment. "You're over-thinking it. It's just friendship. There's no harm in that at all."

When she said it plainly like that, Clare could actually begin to buy into the notion that there wasn't anything to worry about. They had ended their conversation on a promising note, one that made Clare a bit more confident but still, she wasn't sold entirely. It would be something she had to think about but if she were being honest with herself, she did genuinely enjoy speaking with him.

"Just friendship. I can work with that."

* * *

"Alright, so tell me one more time. You actually met with Clare again? I knew you would end up seeing her there. How could you not?" Adam boasted over his plate, his wings completely devoured.

It always amazed Eli how such a small guy could pack away the food like that but he had long since learned that the stomach of Adam Torres was not like anyone else in existence. It was a black hole that did away with anything it came into contact with.

The boys took to having a guys' night whenever they could manage it and with Eli's first interview completed, Adam wanted to commemorate it somehow. As per usual, they found themselves at Above the Dot, taking in a night of greasy food and pool. It was a ritual as old as their friendship and one Eli would never grow tired of.

Taking a sip of his beer, Eli rolled his eyes at how captivated his friend was. Ever since Eli told Adam about the night at the bar, he was quick to bring up Clare. It only got worse when he came home last week and showed him the letter he'd received from _The Edge_. According to Adam this was slated to be some type of cosmic occurrence, fate as he labeled it but Eli begged to differ. He wasn't one to believe in any of that hocus pocus, chalking it up to a bare coincidence and nothing more. But Adam held his ground on it no matter how many times Eli spoke against it.

"_You have to admit it, Eli_," Adam had said to him that very same morning as he looked over the letter during breakfast. "_Of all the magazines in this city? They could have covered you _before _you even met Clare and you guys would have continued on your own way. But come on, Goldsworthy. Open your eyes!_"

Eli refused to see Adam's point of view on this. Perhaps years ago, before he had given up on the idea of such things he would be inclined to agree but as far as he was concerned, it was just strange luck. He could admit to himself that he was glad to see Clare there at the office but he doubted if it really mattered in the grand scheme of things. He wouldn't have minded a friendship with her but if she was content with only seeing him in passing, it wouldn't have been a true loss to him.

But Adam was persistent, eager to jump at a possible match for his best friend. Eli knew his intentions were good so he couldn't find it within himself to get upset but he knew it would be wasted. Adam was seeing far past friendship, almost ready to plan out a wedding for them if need be just to see Eli happy in a relationship again but Eli didn't have the heart for that and sincerely doubted Clare would either.

"For the millionth time, yes. I did see Clare today and we talked for a bit. It was cool. She's cool," he said indifferently with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. Setting his bottle down, he cracked his knuckles and looked to Adam.

"You're killing me with that wounded puppy face, Torres. What are you expecting me to say? That I've up and changed my ways because I had one successful talk with this girl I don't know?" He didn't mean for his words to come out harsh but it was the honest truth.

Shaking his head, Adam swiped a napkin off the stack in the center of the table and wiped off his slightly orange tinged fingers. "I know you're plenty stuck in yours, to a damn fault if you ask me," Adam countered. "But I still think it's pretty neat you guys were able to run into each other. What'd you guys even end up talking about?"

"You can't teach an old dog new tricks, right? There's truth in cliché, my friend. And that saying certainly holds true for me." He knew he was being stubborn but that's how he'd always been and nothing and no one would ever stand a chance of changing that. "Honestly? I inadvertently gave her advice on how to get over her ex-boyfriend," he said, almost questioningly as if he was unsure.

"Since when have you of all people bought into clichés? Either way, I think anyone could change if they truly wanted to or found the right person. But that's just one man's opinion." At the rest of Eli's words, Adam's face twisted up in confusion. "How did you manage to do that?"

"It damn near killed me to say that but it was the best I could think of on short notice, sue me. Maybe that's true but I'm yet to come across someone that'd be worth the effort it takes so until then, I'm staying put as is." Taking another swig, Eli pushed his bangs from his eyes. "Well, when I went over to her, we were talking for a bit and then I saw this message she got for her advice column. The person was in the same boat as her, hung up on an ex that didn't give two shits about them once the relationship was over so I just answered it on the spot with my honest opinion on it."

"Some writer you are. You can put on plays but you can't avoid clichés? Such a disgrace," he joked, Eli shooting him a mocked glare. "I'll keep my mouth shut on that last tidbit because you already know what I have to say on that." Adam listened intently as Eli spoke, genuinely intrigued by this. "Seriously? Okay, one more time just for posterity, you and Clare are meant for each other. And I don't mean that romantically…_necessarily_ but you guys have too many connections for you all to remain strangers.

"I'll go hang my head in shame and cry about it later. Will that appease you, your majesty?" Eli wasn't sure when he'd ever hear the end of Adam's campaign for him to reclaim a romantic life but he sincerely hoped his friend wasn't holding his breath. "Alright, I'll relent and say that it's interesting that we're in each other's lives but that's subject to change at any given moment. Sure, she said she'll see me around but that's customary when ending a conversation. Hell, that's what I said to her that night but I didn't think I actually would."

Puffing up his chest, Adam scratched at his chin. "That will do for now, peasant. As you were," he said in a horrendous fake British accent before laughing and relaxing his stance. "Maybe it wasn't all talk on her end? Maybe she really wants to see you? You might have to go back to _The Edge_ one day or you guys could even run into each other at the bar again. _OR_," he stressed obnoxiously, "you could reach out to her. I swear you're just looking for any reason to get out of this, aren't you?"

"Never do that again, please. I don't think I can withstand that torture another time," he cringed jokingly. "Why are you taking up this as your new mission? You've never even met her before and yet you're practically her mascot. Anyway, I'm not pushing this further than it has to go, seriously. She is a great girl and she's fun to joke around with. I wouldn't mind being friends with her but I'm not going to go out of my way or bend over backwards for it. Cliché saying number two for the night and I swear I'm done, but if it's meant to be, then it'll happen. Until then, we'll just have to play it by ear."

With a quick roll of his eyes, Adam punched him lightly in the arm. "I'd rather be her mascot than a cheerleader so thanks for sparing me on the title," he deadpanned. "I don't see what the big deal is here at all. You just said you would be up for being friends so why are you still so closed off? It wouldn't kill you to get her number one day and invite her out for a cup of coffee. If I weren't mistaken, I'd say you actually did like her and that's why you're avoiding contact."

Eli stayed quiet for a moment, drinking the rest of his beer before pushing the empty bottle aside. His arms rested against the table, folded before him. "I'm not making it into the big deal, that's the thing. I'm playing it cool is all." His eyes widened at Adam's comment, a hearty laugh leaving him. "Avoiding contact because I like her? Honestly, where do you come up with this stuff? I don't do the emotions thing, you know that. And either way, she just got out of a relationship and I'm not the guy that wants that sort of thing. So she and I will remain friends. That's that."

Adam let out a heavy, defeated sigh as he sat back in his chair. Crossing his arms over his chest, he shook his head. "You're ridiculous, you know that? For your sake, I hope she decides to further this friendship since you're so adamant about stopping it before it even starts. And before you object, not making an effort is just as bad, if not worse than shutting down the chance. You guys get along. She's seems chill. What's the problem?"

It was clear to Eli that they'd be stuck at this deadlock, neither of them willing to budge or see the other's standpoint. "The problem is we're sitting here on our asses when there's a free table over there. Come on, let's play," Eli said, completely changing the subject and standing up. He didn't check to see if Adam was following behind. In all honesty he just wanted to leave the heaviness of the talk at the table and focus on something fun.

As he arrived at the pool table, he racked the balls, organizing them inside the triangle before getting a cue stick. He was glad to see Adam heading over, even if he was trudging the entire way.

"I'm sorry, man. Really. Let's just drop the Clare talk and get a few rounds of pool in for the night, yeah?" he said, handing a cue stick over to Adam.

A small smile was working its way onto Adam's face as he accepted the stick, leaning casually against the pool table. "Don't worry about it. I know you hate talking about things like that personally. I just want the best for you is all and I want you to be happy. One more thing and then the name Clare Edwards will be erased from my vocabulary. If she gets in touch with you after this, just be her friend. Guys and girls can be actually be friends without it turning into something more. I'd actually like to meet her. She seems cool," he said, chalking the tip of the pool stick.

"That was actually two things, slick bastard," Eli joked, running a hand through his hair. "But fair enough. I give you my word, I'll see how it goes with her and if we realize we can actually be friends, I'll be sure to introduce you guys. I think you'll like her. It's sort of hard not to."

Adam held his tongue, resisting the urge to call Eli out on what he just said. Instead he centered the rack, removing the triangle and casting it aside. "Do you want to break first?" he asked.

"No, it's fine. Either way I'm going to win so it really doesn't matter to me. Video games are your forte but we both know I'm the better pool player."

"And you always rag on my trash talk? Always the smug guy, I swear. One of these days, I will shut you up," Adam said as he leaned over and set up his shot. It was meager to put it mildly as he scratched, hanging his head in embarrassment.

"Maybe you will but clearly today is not that day."

* * *

**A/N**: _Reviews make me a happy camper so I'd love to hear what you guys think. The next chapter should be up soon. [cue dramatic music]_


	6. Chapter 6

In the stillness of the theatre, it would have been impossible for Eli not to hear Fiona approach. The day of their interview had rolled around and at this point, Eli couldn't wait for it to be finally over. He was glad to see that Fiona was so enthusiastic about it but if he had to endure one more prep session- as she took to calling it- Eli wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to keep his sanity in check.

It was a constant whirlwind of giving him cues, telling him what key points he should mention. Fiona even went as far as to pick out his clothing for the day, insisting that color coordination between director and producer would come across quaint and project the image that they were in sync. It was far too much for him to care to remember but for Fiona, he was willing to make the effort. Ordinarily he would take to skinny jeans and a band tee of his choosing but today he was prompted to wear a dark blue button down he'd forgotten he even owned and a cardigan, now neatly rolled up to his elbows. He felt odd but sucked it up, knowing he could slip back into his normal attire once the reporter was gone.

As he sat on the edge of the stage, Eli tugged uncomfortably at his collar. The only time he dressed up was for opening night of his plays, when he'd be forced to take a bow at the end. Then he figured it couldn't hurt to be presentable but for an interview that would be in all text, Eli failed to see the point.

Nonetheless, his opposition was no match for Fiona, the one person who could turn any basic conversation into a debate on the importance of fashion and its vitality in everyday life. It was impressive at best and as Eli learned over the years, it was best not to resist her demands and simply go with it.

"No, no. You're going to wrinkle your shirt if you keep pulling on it like that. Honestly, Eli. What am I going to do with you?" Fiona chided as she made her way down one of the aisles and took a seat beside him.

"Fi, you do know this is for a magazine, right? If my shirt gets wrinkled it wouldn't be the end of the world."

An audible gasp emitted from her lips as she flinched back, almost as if he'd smacked her across the face. "Okay, you did _not_ just say that. Eli, they will have a photographer. HD these days is ridiculously clear and everyone would be able to see each and every crinkle. You have to look your best at all times, especially for your first major interview. After all this time, I must say I'm very disappointed I haven't been able to turn you into a fashionista but I won't give up. I like a good challenge," she said as she smoothed out his shirt, running her hand over his chest until she was content.

"Jesus, I cannot wait for this day to be over and done with. I don't think it should matter what I dress like. They should be judging the play, not my clothes." He laughed at her mission, shaking his head. "It'll be a very cold day in hell when I see the light and turn over to the dark side. You'll just have to embrace the dark colors and graphic tees, Miss Coyne."

"They will judge both. It's human nature. If you look good, they'll be more inclined to find out more about the play. You are a good looking guy though so I'm already betting the girls, and even some of the guys," she said with a wink, "will flock to this feature. You're young, hot and talented. What's not to like?" Fussing with his hair a bit, she pushed back a few stray locks until it was just right. "You underestimate my skills, Mr. Goldsworthy. I will make you see reason."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I don't care what they think. The play speaks for itself and I know it's our finest work yet. This isn't a feature for Toronto's most eligible bachelors. It's about our production." Swatting at her hand to no avail, he frowned while she fixed his hair. "I feel like it's school picture day back in grade two. You already picked out my clothes. That's good enough, no?"

"Yes, it is all about this amazing play but getting a leading lady offstage couldn't be a bad thing, right? Just think about it." To this Eli simply sighed. If he wasn't getting pressure from Adam at home, Fiona was right there at work to continue the onslaught of obvious hinting. "It was enough…for now," she warned, admittedly making Eli a bit hesitant.

"I don't need a leading lady. I'm fine all on my own but I appreciate the thought," he said simply, wanting nothing more than to drop the matter. "Oh joy. I can't wait for what's in store next time."

Fiona smiled softly as he dropped his gaze, toying with the ornate gothic styled ring on his finger. Placing a hand on his back, she gently rubbed the surface before giving him a one armed hug. "You know you're like a brother to me, right?" she asked quietly. It took Eli by surprise how suddenly she shifted gears but he couldn't help but smile.

"The annoying little brother you never wanted but got stuck with, I'm guessing," he mused, looking back at her.

"Very accurate description actually." Resting her cheek against his shoulder, she sighed softly. "I know I've said it a million times over the last week but I'm so proud of everything you've accomplished so far. Writing and directing your own plays is no easy feat but you make it look so easy. You're brilliant, Eli. And I'm glad the rest of the city will get a chance to see what I've known all along."

Eli could feel his heart swelling in his chest. Sentimental moments like this between them weren't necessarily rare but each time they came about, Eli always took a moment to appreciate the warmth and sincerity in her words. Fiona had been there for Eli since he started university. Being in another country without a single friend had been a culture shock for him but he couldn't pass up acceptance to his dream school, NYU. Those four years were spent learning the ins and outs of the theatre world. The knowledge he was able to acquire was incomparable and the connections he made were long-lasting, namely with Fiona.

In all honesty, he never would have guessed he'd befriend her. On the outside, they were as different as two people could be. Fiona was born to stand out, always the center of attention no matter where she went. Her ability to command a room couldn't be beat. He was skeptical when they had been paired up on an assignment but the creative chemistry between them was undeniable. With his vision and her gift of bringing things to life, they managed to put on one of the most revered shows NYU had ever seen.

It was apparent to the both of them that they had created an interesting duo within themselves and ever since then, they had been inseparable. For each step of this journey, Fiona had been right by his side and Eli never once had to wonder if that would ever change. They were partners through and through and in all honesty, he had to agree with her. Their connection felt more like family.

"This is such a Kodak moment," he said softly, propping his chin against the top of her head. "We both put a lot of time and effort into this and it's paying off larger than I thought it would. You're just as brilliant, I swear. I've never been good with planning things out and yet you always manage to pick the best dates and get these seats filled every night. Goldcoyne Productions is going to take over the world someday but for now, we can settle for Toronto."

As he kissed the top of her head, his attention snapped upon hearing the theatre's doors open. Fiona unfurled herself from him, her smile widening more as she realized the reporter from _The Edge_ had arrived. He was a few years older than Eli and it was a strange comfort to him to see they were all on the same wavelength more or less. Fiona stood up, Eli following suit and shaking hands.

"Eli Goldsworthy and Fiona Coyne, it's a pleasure to meet you both," he greeted them. "I'm Ian Davis. My photographer…he should be here soon. I guess he got caught up down at the office but he'll get here in a bit."

"It's great to meet you too. It's fine. I bet you guys are plenty busy down there," Eli said, ushering Ian to take a seat on the stage where he and Fiona were moments before. The trio took their respected spots, Eli and Fiona flanking Ian on both sides.

"We're really looking forward to this interview. _The Edge_ is one of my favorite magazines so this is pretty exciting," Fiona gushed as Ian took out a tape recorder along with a notepad and pen.

Ian opened his mouth to speak but before he could get a word out, the doors opened up again. A tall guy came through the threshold, six feet and a few inches as far as Eli could tell. If it weren't for the camera strung around his neck, anyone could have guessed he'd be in front of the lens and not behind it.

"Ah, Jake's here," Ian said, waving the guy over.

Jake took his time heading over to them and for some reason, this annoyed Eli but he kept quiet as Jake approached.

"Sorry I'm late. You know how things can be," he said, nodding to Eli and Fiona.

Eli tried to smile though it came across more like a grimace whereas Fiona did a better job of masking her uncertainty over the newest arrival to the group.

Jake extended his hand to Fiona first who reciprocated and introduced herself before he turned to Eli.

"Jake Martin, nice to meet you."

"Likewise, I'm Eli Goldsworthy."

With pleasantries out of the way, Ian brought everyone's attention back to the interview as Jake set his camera bag down on the other side of the stage and began switching lenses. Ian began asking basic questions to start them off: how the two met, how many productions had they done together, the overall premise of the play. It was an easy talk and the longer it went on for, the more Eli relaxed into the situation. Fiona was ready right off the bat as he knew she would be, personable and witty, all the makings for a great interviewee.

The interview itself lasted for close to an hour, by which time Eli and Fiona had seemingly exhausted all areas of the play. Ian seemed more than content with all the information he'd gotten from them. He assured them the feature would be a great one, highlighting the nature of the play as well as telling the readers all about them too.

"Would you like a quick tour of the theatre?" Fiona asked as she stood up, the guys following her lead.

"Of course, that'd be great, thank you," Ian said, smiling politely. "Lead the way."

Walking after them, Eli could hear Jake let out a sigh as he got up with his camera. In all honesty, Eli forgot Jake was even there, the guy taking up more like a piece of furniture during the interview. All the same, Eli couldn't find it within himself to care. The negative energy coming off of Jake was palpable and it was apparent he didn't mind if it showed.

Fiona showed Ian backstage and introduced him to some of the cast and crew that had showed up for rehearsals that were set to start soon. Jake took a few shots of the areas and them naturally as well as they walked along. The interview had gone by without a hitch, much to his relief. In hindsight he wasn't even sure what he was expecting but having Fiona there made it into a breeze.

"That was a great tour, thanks guys. We have everything but I do need a shot of you two," Ian said as they walked back to the stage.

Moving to the center, Eli wrapped his arm around Fiona's waist as Jake took a few steps back and aimed his Canon at them, firing away a couple of shots. They alternated some single ones of Eli, a few of Fiona here and there until there was enough variety to work with.

Jake looked over his the pictures he'd taken, focused intently on the small window as he scrolled through and showed them to Ian who nodded his head in approval before looking up at Eli and Fiona who were speaking quietly to one another. Ian smiled at them, clapping his hands together once and the pair hopped off the stage to join the other two.

"I can't say it enough, you all were wonderful to work with. We have some really great material to work with and Jake here has given us plenty of options for shots that will make it to print. If either of you have any questions or additional comments, feel free to call or email at any time and I'll get back to you quickly. We'll do the follow up the week after opening night so we'll be in touch soon."

"Thank you for your time Ian and Jake, of course. We'll see you soon," Fiona said with a smile, her tone friendly as ever as she shook their hands one last time.

"I'll walk you guys out," he said, leading the other two up the aisle and through the double doors.

Out in the main lobby, the sunlight was pouring through the wall length windows, warming the entire expanse. Eli checked the time on his watch, taken aback by how long they'd all been there but he hardly noticed that two hours had passed so easily.

"I didn't realize we kept you guys so long," Eli joked, shaking his head.

"Who knew there was so much to say about a little play?" Jake chimed in under his breath. It was dry sarcasm and unappreciated by Eli who gave him a strong look before turning his attention to Ian who was stuffing his pen back into his messenger bag and seemingly missed the exchange.

"Oh, don't worry about that at all. If anything, that's a great thing that the interview lasted for a while. You all gave some terrific quotes and background as well. Honestly, you two are a reporter's dream," he mused sincerely. "Well, I'd better get started on this while the ideas are still fresh. We'll talk later this week if anything, alright? It was nice meeting with you, Eli. Take care."

Jake didn't offer a glance back, seemingly eager to put as much space as he could between himself and the theatre. Eli wasn't sure what his problem was but he was glad to be rid of him. Clenching his jaw, Eli rolled his shoulders back to clear away the tension he was feeling.

That was the last time he'd have to deal with Jake Martin and that fact alone was all the reassurance he needed before turning on his heels and heading back to start up rehearsals.

* * *

The slight tremble in her hands as she held onto the steering wheel was all Clare could focus on. It wasn't until an impatient horn sounded that she realized the light had changed to green and she was holding up the small line of cars behind her. Hitting the gas pedal, Clare snapped out of her reverie as she turned down Bridgman Avenue. It would have been impossible to miss the theatre with its large steel letters spelling out the name against the brick wall. It was quaint and unassuming enough, far cozier than what she had been expecting and it helped to put her mind at ease.

Parking her car, Clare looked at her reflection in the rearview mirror, rolling her eyes at herself. It shouldn't have mattered what she looked like. This casual drop by as Alli was so quick to label it as was purely on impulse. One minute she was heading back to her apartment and suddenly she found herself doing a U-turn, taking a new path that would lead her to the Tarragon Theatre. A part of her felt foolish but the idea of never seeing Eli again didn't sit well with her. Perhaps Alli was right and the two could be just friends. He had already proven himself to be someone worth trusting and knowing. With how much Janis had been talking about him, it did make Clare curious to find out more about the play.

That was the reason she was sticking to, holding onto it firmly instead of buying into the notion that maybe she could actually grow to like him. It was hero syndrome at best, taking a liking to the guy that came along and rescued her more or less. Clare refused to let that happen, instead going above and beyond to ensure she wouldn't develop a crush on him.

Ruffling her curls, Clare opened her door, placing her purse on her arm as she exited the car and locked back. Her eyes took in the building as she approached, smiling at the friendly atmosphere it seemed to embody. Pulling back the door handle, Clare took a tentative step inside. All around the lobby were posters for past productions, some dating back to a decade or more ago. Already she was intrigued but seeing all the posters made her all the more curious about Eli's play.

As she arrived at the double doors to what she could only assume was the main stage, Clare froze. Glancing over her shoulder she didn't see anyone, figuring that if there was a person around, they would be inside just past the doors. Tentatively Clare pushed the gold bar, poking her head inside. Her entrance didn't go notice by anyone. The stage was lit, music playing and the voices of those onstage echoing throughout the venue. In the front row she could see two people but it was hard to make out. Quietly she closed back the door, her footsteps silent as she dared to walk further inside.

"Cut," a voice called, easily recognizable as Eli's. Clare watched as he rose from his seat and got on stage. He began speaking to the actors, his voice too low for her to hear at such a distance but even from the back of the theatre, she could see how expressive he was. He spoke with his hands for emphasis, repositioning the actors and showing them how they could move. It was obvious just how hands on he was and it was admirable to see.

Being a fly on the wall to the rehearsal now was like being granted to see Eli in a whole new light. He wasn't the sarcastic guy with a slick comment or two up his sleeve. Now he was driven and focused, impassioned about the production he was overseeing. It was clear just how much he was in his element, as if he were born to do this.

"Alright, one more time, from the top," he instructed as he got off the stage and stood nearby, a brunette female coming to stand beside him. She rested her arm against his shoulder, the two clearly comfortable with one another.

Shifting her weight on the balls of her feet, she kept her eyes on Eli's figure as he called action, the scene coming to life. She turned her gaze to the stage then, seeing how much the scene had improved thanks to Eli's instructions. The act ended after a few minutes, the lights onstage dimming before the houselights flickered on. Eli applauded the actors, praising them on a job well done and sat on the edge of the stage with the curly haired brunette. Now that she was facing forward, Clare could see just how pretty she was and tastefully dressed as well, her clothing complementing Eli's perfectly.

Looking down at her own outfit, she felt extremely plain looking in her pencil skirt and floral top. There wasn't anything too special about it, not like the girl seated beside him. She whispered something into Eli's ear, earning a hearty laugh from him. It was odd how jealous she found herself becoming but it couldn't be helped. Suddenly she regretted her decision to come to the theatre, cursing herself mentally for doing something so out of character for herself.

But before she could leave, she saw Eli squinting his eyes in her direction.

"Oh god," she said under her breath as he excused himself from the girl and headed towards her. Clare could see his infamous smirk spreading across his lips with each step he took.

"Doth my eyes deceive me? Clare Edwards on my turf? To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked, his tone teasing as always.

Clare smiled in spite of herself, clearing her throat awkwardly before shrugging her shoulders. "It's me, in the flesh. Um, I was in the neighborhood so I thought I should stop by. You don't mind, do you? I see you all are busy. I hope I'm not intruding or anything," she said, taking a step towards the door.

She was stopped short as his hand rested on her arm to keep her in place. "In the neighborhood, huh? That's…convenient." Clare bit the inside of her cheek at this, her excuse clearly not fooling him. "You just got here. Stay for a bit, it's okay. I'm glad you decided to visit though. Now you can see for yourself why that magazine of yours is bothering to give a damn about me," he laughed. "Come on. You can't stand around here all day. There's someone I want you to meet."

Dropping his hand from her arm, Eli turned back towards the stage, glancing over his shoulder once to make sure Clare was actually following behind.

"Fi, meet Clare. Clare, meet Fiona," he introduced the two.

Fiona stretched out her hand to Clare who accepted and shook it, shooting a curious glance at Eli before she spoke. "It's nice to meet you, Clare. So, how do you know my Eli?" she asked.

The use of possession didn't escape Clare's notice at all but she didn't show it, instead offering up her brightest smile. "It's great to meet you too." As for the question itself, Clare grew hesitant. She didn't want to touch base on how they'd first met but Eli seemed to be of the same mind, coming to her rescue.

"Clare works down at _The Edge_, actually. She's an advice columnist," he answered, glancing to her.

"Clare Edwards? Oh my god, I absolutely _love_ your column! How did I miss that? Your picture's there and everything. Ugh, my brain is not here today. I swear I'm on auto-pilot," she said dramatically, touching a hand to her forehead.

"It happens to the best of us, Fi. Don't worry," Eli mused, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I'm glad you enjoy the column so much. A lot of time goes into it so it's nice to know it really pays off."

"I bet! If I had the whole city coming to me and asking for help, I'd lose my mind. You always know the right things to say, like that one time-"

"Fiona? There's a call for you in the office from the sponsor," someone said aloud, cutting Fiona off from speaking.

"Duty calls, I'm afraid. Anyway, we'll have to chat some time, yes? It was really great meeting you!" Fiona said brightly before dashing off, her heels clacking across the floor the entire time.

Clare watched her go before looking to Eli who had been looking after Fiona with an amused smile on his face as he shook his head.

"Never a dull moment around here as you can see," he said, focusing back on her.

"She seemed nice…Fiona. How long have you guys been together?" She thought the question was unassuming enough as she tried to play it coy.

Eli fought the urge to laugh, deciding to have a little bit of fun with her inquiry.

"We've been together since college. We met in an intro class and got along. Ever since then, we've been two peas in a pod," he replied smoothly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Clare's brows rose as she nodded to herself, swaying a bit on her heels. "That's a long time. You all must be really happy together." Walking over to the stage, she took a seat as the actors milled about, others going backstage and continuing their conversations.

"I couldn't ask for a better partner than Fi. We've been through a lot together and I think we make for a great team."

Biting back on her lower lip, Clare fell silent, clicking her heels together as her legs dangled haphazardly from the short ledge. "I'm happy for you both. It's rare these days to find someone you can be in a relationship with for such a long time," she said knowingly, upset with herself for thinking of Jake. He was the last person she wanted to focus on; doing her best to take the advice Eli had given her the other day and leave it all behind.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she was startled when Eli started to laugh beside her, his shoulders moving up and down as he coughed once. "Oh man, excuse me. That was a good one. I was just pulling your leg, Clare. Fi is my producer and we're just friends. Unless I suddenly became a chick, she and I would never date," he said, a few chuckles still leaving him.

"Oh? You mean she's…"

"A lesbian? Yes, one hundred percent into girls. You have a better shot of getting with her than I do…not that I'd want to anyway. Fiona is like a sister to me. Besides, relationships aren't my thing."

"Ha, I'll keep that in mind. Kidding." Clare turned to look at him, her expression curious. "What do you mean they aren't your thing? You've given up on love, Goldsworthy?"

"If you want, I could always put in a good word for you, just saying," he continued to joke. He looked her directly in the eyes and shrugged indifferently. "I guess you could say that. I don't feel like I'm missing out on anything. Relationships are trouble, at least for me they have been. I've been fine on my own ever since my last breakup. Once you get your heart broken one too many times, you learn how to distance yourself."

"But that's just out of fear, isn't it? I know it's not easy putting yourself out there and I don't know what you've gone through but you can't hold other people to the mistakes of those in your past. You're scared to try again so you shut down. It's understandable but I think you'll end up doing more harm than good in the long run." Clare fell silent then, wondering if she might have been overstepping boundaries but it needed to be said.

Looking away, Eli played back her words. He had heard this all before from Adam and Fiona over the years but he'd always assumed they were saying so because they were his friends. But Clare wasn't bias nor did she have any preexisting knowledge on his relationship history. He would never want to say it aloud but she was absolutely correct. Just the thought of being letdown again was enough to hold him back from even pursuing another relationship. Instead he invested that time and dedication into his work.

After a moment, he got his thoughts together enough to offer a response. "Maybe so but it doesn't matter. It might not be in the cards and that's alright with me."

"You're putting a lot of stock into a maybe when it could be a definite. You're sabotaging yourself, Eli. It's not my place to say any of this so feel free to ignore it but I just hope you find someone that's deserving of your trust and wouldn't betray it like other girls have before."

"I'm a realist. I'll save all that romanticism and idealistic ways of thinking for storybooks. Until I find someone who can change my mind, I don't see that happening," he countered.

Unsure of what to say, Clare looked back at her feet, her small legs swaying. "Stranger things have happened. You could wake up tomorrow and meet the girl of your dreams. But I doubt you'd even open your heart to it. It seems like your mind is already made up. It's your life. You have to be the one willing to put your heart out there. The ball's in your court, Eli. It's really up to you how things go from here."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: _Hola, readers! So I was hoping to have this chapter up a few days ago but I got hit with the worst case of writer's block. But happy days are here again and chapter 7 is all ready for you viewing pleasure. I really appreciate the reviews and follows. Honestly, it keeps me going and I'm so glad to see such a great response. Without further delay, here is the next installment._

* * *

_Let's go back to the place where it all began._

Clare stared at that text for what felt like a lifetime, unsure of why the words were making her heart swell in her chest. The reality of it all was that Eli was asking to head out for drinks at the very same dank bar in which he'd met her: completely drunk from each Bloody Mary she indulged in. It was a hole in the wall bar, barely even recognizable to a passerby that wasn't too keen on the area and yet his delivery had more or less swept her off his feet.

He was a writer through and through- that much was for certain. There was a sense of romanticism to it that Clare couldn't quite shake though she was willing to bet Eli wasn't of the same mind. Since she'd stopped by the theatre earlier in the week, she and Eli had formed a friendship of sorts. On any given day, Clare could expect a text from Eli. It was never anything too major or important but all the same, she found herself anxious each time her phone would buzz, seeing the three letters that comprised his name flashing across her screen.

Try as she might have to deny it, Clare was beginning to like him but it was a small crush, fleeting- or so she continued to tell herself. She already knew Eli's policy on dating though she didn't necessarily agree with it. How could someone so charming and thoughtful rule out the possibility of being in a relationship? Clare could admit the timing would be hasty regardless of the fact. She was still fresh off a break up with Jake but as time went along, Clare realized how much easier it had become to forget about him. Admittedly there were days she'd see him in the office and her heart would sink to the pit of her stomach but just as quickly as it would happen, Eli would come to mind. He was the antidote to sooth her troubled mind and it worked like a charm each and every time.

It wasn't something that Clare had consciously decided to do. Eli was just a great person to be around, whether the company was in person or through a technological means. No matter how trivial the text was, whether it be a simple "_Hello"_ or "_How are you?",_ Clare was always sure to feel her pulse quicken just knowing he had been thinking about her. She was well aware it was a futile mission. She'd never seen someone so stuck in their ways like Eli had been dead set on not dating. But a part of her, perhaps a very naïve portion of her mind wanted to believe she could be the exception to the rule one day.

There was still so much about him that she didn't know but Clare was looking forward to getting the chance to sit down with him and talk. The day of her visit to the Tarragon Theatre, she had been granted some insight into the inner workings of his mind. To say she was intrigued by him would be a vast understand statement. Maybe it could be attributed to her inner journalist or an insatiable thirst to know more but Clare's mind would wander to him more often than she cared to admit aloud. This was the last thing she had been expecting but as she knew better than anyone these days, life never went according to a single plan. It was far better to live for the moment rather than make plans for tomorrow.

Her eyes flashed back to the screen on her phone, an unrelenting series of butterflies taking flight in her stomach, much to her chagrin. She didn't want to like anyone but it would have been impossible not to feel something of the romantic nature towards Eli. All the same, Clare was sure she could do away with those feelings. It would only lead to disappointment later down the road when she'd be hit with the hard truth once more that Eli wasn't someone who felt inclined to date. In the end, a friendship was what she longed for most and it was something she was certain Eli could provide.

Nodding to herself, Clare squared her shoulders as she typed up a quick reply.

_Sounds good. I'll see you at seven then. And no, Drunk Clare will not be joining this evening_, she quipped, pleased with herself for making light of their first meeting.

_Damn, I was hoping she'd grace me with her presence but Sober Clare will have to do. I can't wait_, he replied soon after.

Biting back on her lower lip, Clare ran a hand through her auburn curls, a low groan leaving her as she set her phone aside on the couch. Glancing up at the clock above the television, Clare noted she still three hours to mentally prepare herself for this outing with Eli. It wasn't a date by any stretch of the imagination but that didn't stop her nerves from acting as if it were.

This would be the first time they would truly be alone for a day and the significance of that wasn't something that Clare could easily do away with. She doubted it registered in Eli's mind as anything more than what it was on the surface. It was hard to tell what Eli was thinking and she had to wonder if that was an innate skill he had or if it was a trick he'd acquired over the years. Whatever it might have been, Clare was always unsure of how to take his words, knowing it would be all too easy to misconstrue it as flirting. He was as sarcastic as they came; quick witted and never without some type of comeback up his sleeve. It was something that Clare had quickly grown to appreciate and even admire about him.

She found herself thinking on these small quirks of his and was looking forward to the chance of discovering more in the coming hours. He was a welcomed distraction from life but more than that, he was already becoming someone that she cared about. Never would she have been able to guess that such a thing could blossom from one random exchange at bar when she was far too inebriated to recall some aspects but here they were today.

Pushing herself up from the couch, Clare went over to her sound system and turned it on, allowing the euphoric instrumental disc to play in the open air before turning and walking into the main hall. She contemplated calling or texting Alli about this upcoming meet up with Eli but she didn't want to refer to her friend for every little thing pertaining to him. She could get through this night and fill her in at a later date, knowing that if Alli knew ahead of time she would demand to come over and dress Clare up for the outing.

A low groan left her as she realized she was at a loss for what to wear, wishing she had paid more attention to her wardrobe. She knew she was over-thinking but that was simply how she was naturally without a single sign of recovery. She figured it best to get a head start in the outfit planning, heading straight for her closet as she entered her room.

Going through the rack, she ruled out each item, deeming them too formal or too dressy. They were simply meeting for drinks and Clare wanted an outfit that could be casual but appealing enough to still catch his eye. A part of her felt foolish for putting so much thought into this but it was important to her, no matter how many times she would war with herself and say otherwise. She knew Eli didn't want to date but that didn't necessarily mean that he was opposed to taking a liking to a person. As far as she was concerned, it couldn't hurt to put some consideration into what she wore.

Clare stopped as she reached her favorite tunic. The embellishments along the collar were intricate with blue and silver detailing to accent the white fabric, complete with the option to do a bow. Smiling to herself she knew this was the top for the night as she went over to her dresser and took out her favorite pair of jeans. They fit her in all the right areas, Clare blushing in spite of herself at the thought of Eli taking notice.

Now that the most important decision of the night was resolved, Clare felt more at ease with the prospect of meeting up with Eli. The nerves were normal with any crush, a fact she had learned over the years through her experiences with guys. But Eli wasn't like any other person she'd dealt with in the past. They were all open to the prospect of testing the waters but Eli's heart was practically welded shut. Come what may of the night, Clare was just eager to have the chance to learn more about the guy who had come along and essentially brought new life into her.

* * *

"It. Is. Not. A. Date," Eli broke down for the umpteenth time as he walked along the sidewalk with Adam.

His patience on the matter was wearing thin but with Adam he always did his best to maintain his moods rather than snapping. But now his friend was walking a very fine line, one of which wasn't too strong to begin with. Since Eli had told Adam his plans for the night, his persistence had been kicked up a few notches. Eli tried to attribute it to the fact that Adam himself was embarking on a date night with his girlfriend Becky and therefore manifested that way of thinking into his own life.

But it couldn't have been further from the truth.

If he were to take a girl out, it certainly wouldn't be a bar, a dinner at best or something equally as neutral that would allow for them to get closer. This meeting with Clare was a simple get-to-know-you deal. He wanted to actually sit down with her and see her expressions rather than having to imagine how she was reacting to the things he had to say. Eli could relent enough and admit that he had been enjoying their banter throughout the week and wanted to actually dig below the surface with Clare a bit more.

She was the first girl he found himself gravitating towards after his breakup with Imogen a little over a year ago. The proverbial wounds of that relationship still hurt at times and he knew that opening himself up to someone else could very well run of the risk of reopening those emotional cuts.

He couldn't shake the words she had spoken to him at the theatre. It was more or less the same mantra his friends had been reiterating over the years but hearing it from an outsiders perspective resonated with him. He was sabotaging himself by closing off his heart but after being hurt twice by two people he genuinely trusted, Eli wasn't sure he could survive a third time. He had been broken too badly to possibly lose whatever bit of him still remained after those relationships took a nosedive.

Clare was bringing about this side of him he thought he'd said goodbye to years ago. He was seeing now that he really did have it in him to take time out to speak to a girl, to have that nagging need to want to know more. He still wasn't sure what to make of it but he certainly didn't want to rush things and confuse his feelings and mistake them to mean something more. He was perfectly content with friendship with Clare and while they'd only known each other a short while, she was quickly becoming someone he found himself thinking about and wanting to talk to.

Adam had taken notice of how frequently he was texting away on his phone, his thumbs seeming to have morphed with the screen but he didn't pay him any mind. Fiona was curious as well, especially seeing how differently his mood was after Clare left the theatre. According to her he seemed happier than he'd been in a long while, giving him an accusing look when he tried to speak differently. His basic conclusion was that his friends were willing to jump at the first sign of life in his romantic field. He appreciated how supportive they were but there was still a lot of gray area as far as Clare was concerned.

Adam didn't seem too receptive to Eli's direct clarification, a scowl on his lips as he walked beside Eli with his hands in his pockets.

"Alright, alright. So it's not a date but it is a very promising hang out, right? I mean, you guys talk all the time. Now you all are actually meeting up. That has to count for something, don't deny it," he said, his tone stern though for Adam it didn't quite have the firm delivery he intended.

Eli shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "I swear you won't be happy unless I shout it from a rooftop that I'm in love with this girl. I don't know her but yes, I am looking forward to seeing her and finding out more. But it's just friendship, Adam. You know I can't do anything more than that."

"You can't or you don't want to? Because there's a line between the two and I'm not so sure you know the difference."

Stopping in his tracks, Eli stared after Adam who had continued walking until he realized Eli wasn't with him.

"What'd I say?" he asked innocently, truly at a loss for what he might have said to offend his best friend.

Drawing in a breath, Eli shook his head and caught up with him. "Nothing, don't worry about it," he mumbled as they continued.

Eli knew he was being sensitive about this. When it came to his feelings, he always was. It was both a blessing and a curse, enabling him to produce such noteworthy pieces due to the fact that he was good at having an emotional connection with his characters and getting into their mindsets. But when it was for him personally, in regards to love and relationships, it seemed to backfire. He was always the one who loved too hard and cared too much. He figured maybe he was putting his trust in the wrong people or perhaps he was the problem. Maybe it was a mix of the two but regardless it was enough of a deterrent to keep Eli away from relationships if he could avoid it.

He could admit, if only to himself, that Adam was right just like Clare had been after only having the one talk with him. It was painfully obvious just how much he let his past interfere with what could be a promising future.

"I know you're sick and tired of me harping on about it but I think you could actually like Clare if you gave it a real shot. I'm not saying you guys have to date or get married but a crush wouldn't be the worst thing that could happen. All I know it that she seems to make you happy. For the first time in over a year, I'm actually seeing you get excited about something other than your plays," Adam said softly, almost as if he were afraid to overstep again.

But this time Eli actually took his words to heart. He couldn't deny the fact that he and Clare had chemistry once he loosened the grip he had on his no dating disclaimer. She was smart and well read, easy to talk to and as far as he could tell a genuinely good person. After the breakup she had, Eli was glad to see that she was coming out of her shell more and more. She would fill him in on books she'd bought, eager to devote more time to doing the things she loved. With little things like a love for reading and writing, Eli knew that they had a decent basis for a friendship.

It had been so long since he last opened his heart up that he almost forgot what felt like to develop feelings for a person. Prior to this talk now, Eli hadn't been nervous at all to see Clare but now it was beginning to dawn on him that perhaps there really was a reason he couldn't help but smile each time her name appeared on the screen. Maybe he really did have a crush on her but the weight of that was what scared him, the implications that could follow as a result of growing attached to someone.

"She does make me happy," Eli said after a time, rounding the corner and continuing the walk to the bar which was coming up soon. "But she just got out of a relationship. I'm not putting myself in the position to be someone's rebound and we both know I do not know the meaning of the word casual. I'm an all or nothing guy which is why things have to stay this way until further notice."

Adam nodded his head as he let Eli's words sink in. "I'm just happy you could admit to that much. Play it by ear and see how it goes but if all signs are pointing to 'go', do yourself a favor and don't back out of it or come up with some bogus excuse as to why you have to cut things short. That's all I ask," he said, patting Eli on the back.

As they approached the bar, Eli stopped in front of the establishment and checked the time on his watch. He was early, just as he had been hoping to be. Now with this newfound revelation of sorts presenting itself to him, Eli was doubly thankful for the extra bit of downtime before Clare was set to arrive. He hated how anxious he felt, certainly one of the side effects of having a crush that he didn't miss. But for Clare, it was almost worth it.

"I'd better get a move on. I still need to get flowers for Becky before I pick her up," Adam said, glancing at his watch as well.

"Of course, don't let me hold you up. Tell her I said hi, yeah?"

"Sure thing; I'll tell her," he said, his face a little unsure before he spoke once more. "Have a good time tonight, alright? Remember, just see where the night takes you."

Nodding his head, Eli managed to muster up a smile. "I'll keep you posted afterwards. Now get out of here. You don't want to keep Little Miss Sunshine waiting," he teased, earning himself a playful jab in the arm by Adam before he turned to leave.

Once he was alone, there really wasn't anything else for Eli to do other than go inside and wait for Clare to show up.

Eli let himself in, the bar somewhat full but not too overwhelming that it would take away from their plan for the night. Going over to the bar, he took a seat and waited for the bartender to finish up with another patron before he order a whiskey and Coke for himself and a Bloody Mary for Clare, knowing that to be her drink of choice. She would be arriving any minute, trusting that the journalist in her was always punctual. Just then the door opened and immediately his eyes landed on her.

Even in such a drab space she somehow managed to look remarkable. As she looked around for him, Eli took those few stolen moments to look her over. She practically glowed in her white top, her jeans extremely snug, a fact he couldn't overlook no matter how much it made him feel the stereotypical male. When she finally spotted him, he was greeted to the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. It was strange how important he felt just because she was looking at him in such a way. He smiled back and waved her over, Clare bounding towards him with her curls bouncing along.

"It's so great to see you," she said, her tone bright. She was in a really good mood and it was contagious. All his worry from before had now dissipated into nothing.

As she got seated in the stool beside him, the bartender returned with their drinks, setting them down on the counter.

"You don't waste any time, do you?" she teased, reaching for her drink and toying with the straw. "Thanks for this though, really. I didn't exactly think you'd forget but it's still nice of you."

"I figured I should start us off. I'll continue clinging to the hope that we can get you drunk enough to where you want to fall asleep right here," he teased, poking fun at the first time they'd met.

Hiding her face, Clare groaned and laughed. "I'll never live that down with you, will I?"

"Nope," Eli replied, making a popping sound on the letter 'p'.

"I should have known. With luck you'll do something equally as incriminating and I can take nothing but sheer delight in holding it over your head forever."

"Wishful thinking at its finest, Edwards. You won't catch me slipping up any time soon so I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you," he said confidently, helping himself to his drink.

Following suit Clare took a sip of her own, her eyes fixed on him. It had only been a few minutes and already she felt completely at ease with him, glad to see that their talks via text translated so well in person as well. It was reassuring to say the least. More than anything, she liked how comfortable and natural things were around Eli. Never once did she feel as if she had to watch what she said, knowing he'd appreciate any thought she ventured to share.

"We all make mistakes at some point and when you mess up, I'll be right there in the front row to see it. But speaking of audiences, how are things with the play going?" she transitioned.

"You'll be waiting until the end of time, I'm afraid. If it weren't so ill-advised I'd actually respect that level of devotion," he quipped, a sly smirk painting his lips. "Things are going great, thanks. Nice segue by the way. After the interview we had last week, it seems like everyone is even more pumped than they were before which is saying something because they've been jazzed for quite some time now. We're so close to opening night, it's almost surreal. It's bittersweet though, you know? After spending so much time writing it, going through auditions and rehearsals, I'm going to miss all the grunt work but the end result is something I know we'll all be proud of." He fell silent after that, almost embarrassed for going off on such a tangent but it couldn't be helped.

"I guess only time will tell on that. I can be a bit too persistent for my own good so we'll see." Drinking more, Clare tucked a curl behind her ear as he spoke, studying his face and noting how passionate he was about the play. "I can't wait to see it opening night. All this talk about the play and crashing that rehearsal has me excited for it. You're a brilliant director, Eli. I'm sure you get that all the time but it's well deserved." Smiling a bit, she licked her lips before she thought to ask him more about the interview. "Ian covered you, right? He's such a nice guy," she commented, more so to herself as she swirled her straw inside the glass.

Eli rolled his eyes at her but was actually intrigued by her tenacity. He perked up at the mention of her coming to opening night, unable to still his heart from beating quickly at the thought of her seeing it all in its finished splendor. "You want to be there? I mean, of course. That'd be great if you could make it. You guys flatter me far too much but it means more than I can say, honestly. Playwriting and directing are seriously my life and it's incredible to see the response we've been getting." Though she hadn't meant it in a suggestive manner, his throat went a bit dry as she licked her lips, his eyes now trained on her mouth before snapping out of his reverie. "He was awesome to work with though I can't say the same for the photographer," he griped, setting his glass to his lips. "Such an asshole but whatever. At least when Ian comes back after the play, that's the last I'll have to see of that other guy."

"Of course I want to be there, silly. You didn't think I'd actually miss your play, did you? You do a wonderful job and it shows, trust me. This is only the beginning but you're off to one heck of a start, Goldsworthy," she saluted, raising her glass to him before giggling. Her face soon grew serious though, her heart sinking a bit. "The photographer…who? Why didn't you like him?"

Once more he felt his pulse quicken at her words, reprimanding himself as to not get swept up in things with her now. Even the sound of her laughter was enough to manipulate his breathing, making it so he had to focus on steading himself. He raised his glass as well and simply smiled, a bit too preoccupied to think of a response. "Yeah, Jake Martin I think it was. Let's just say he's not afraid to give an honest opinion on how trivial he thinks my play is. Like it damn near killed him to sit quietly for two hours and snap a few shots." He could hear the annoyance ringing in his words, downing his drink to busy him.

He hadn't noticed the look of shock that took over her features, how quickly her smile dropped from her face at the mention of his name. "Jake…I…I'm really sorry about that, Eli. He can be very blunt sometimes but I can't believe he would be so rude to you. He's lucky you didn't say anything to Janis," she hissed, her face scrunching up.

Eli looked at her then, taken aback by how upset she was. He tried to understand what caused the sudden change when it all began to click in his mind. He remembered the night they'd first met where she sat at this very same bar and mentioned her ex's name in passing. But it couldn't be.

"You're joking, right? Please tell me there are two Jake Martins running around your office and you didn't date that bastard," he all but pleaded.

Polishing off the rest of her drink, Clare coughed and shook her head, rubbing at her temple. "I wish I were kidding," she said solemnly. "Again, I'm sorry that he was mean to you. I don't know why he gets like that sometimes but don't listen to him, okay? Your play is phenomenal and so worthy of being featured."

"Stop apologizing for him, Clare. He's not your boyfriend. You don't have to cover for him." He shut his mouth quickly, seeing how she'd flinched at his words. "I just meant that you don't owe me an apology and I sure as hell don't need one from him. I'm proud of the work that we've done and it's going to take a lot more than some guy that doesn't know anything to take away from this moment."

He searched her eyes for a moment before she dropped her gaze, her index finger tracing the rim of her cup. "It's still like second nature for me," she said softly, still focused on her glass though he watched her unwaveringly. "I just wonder when I'll finally get that clean break I need to move on from him. It'd be a whole lot easier if he would stop ignoring my existence and actually told me why he dumped me. If it was something I did, I'd like to at least apologize for it…gain some closure on it all." Looking up at him, she let out a shaky sigh. "Sorry, I don't know where all of this is coming from. We can talk about something else, yes? I feel like I already ruined the mood."

"As much as I hate to say it, you won't lose that empty feeling until he owns up to the cause. But if I can say this, I really don't think you're the problem here. Call me bias but he's not exactly the most charming guy out there and to be perfectly honest, I'm surprised you guys were together. It's okay to talk about it; I don't mind hearing you out. I just want you to see that you can do so much better than a guy that doesn't even have the decency to clear the air after he broke up with you. It doesn't seem like it's possible now but trust me. One day you'll reach a point where he'll become nothing but a vague memory to you."

Clare closed her eyes as he spoke, knowing his words to be true. But even still it was hard to accept. Opening them back up, Clare could see how heartfelt he was and it was something she was quickly becoming fond of. He didn't sugarcoat anything or beat around the bush which too many people did far too often. Eli was straight to the point and she liked that.

"Well, it's anyone's guess at this point as to when that chat will happen so I guess I'm stuck like this. One minute I think I'm completely fine and then a reminder of him springs up and I'm back to square one. It's exhausting," she said, her blue eyes meeting with his green. "I just want to forget everything for a little while, live a life that's not my own. Does that sound weird?"

Eli smiled as she spoke, Clare's brows furrowing in confusion. "How much do you trust me?"


	8. Chapter 8

Eli's question had brought her up short, making Clare lose the ability to think let alone answer. Her mouth opened though not a single sound came out before she closed it and searched his teasing eyes. He was up to something, that much was apparent but Clare didn't have the slightest clue what he had in mind.

"I trust you well enough, I suppose," she said, confusion coloring her tone as she looked at him. "Eli, what's going on? What are you thinking?"

A slow smirk spread across his lips as he remained quiet, simply grabbing a hold of her hand and pulling her from her bar stool.

"You want to try something new, right? Have you ever done karaoke before?" he asked, his hand still gripping hers as he navigated through the throngs of people.

Since they'd arrived more patrons had showed up, kicking off the usual rush of Friday night bar hoppers. As was customary for the start of the weekend at Wylie's Pub, Friday nights were filled with the drunken sounds of karaoke. There was one night Eli vaguely remembered where he found himself wasted enough to stand before the crowd, crooning to 80's rock classics until Adam took mercy on him- and possibly everyone in attendance that night- and ushered him off the stage. But he distinctly recalled the resounding applause from the audience.

Clare's eyes were wide with fear, the color draining from her face. "I can't do this. It's so packed…there's too many people. I'm sorry but no," she whimpered, her brows furrowing as she pouted.

While the sight was adorable, admittedly, Eli refused to let her get away that easy.

"Did you or did you not just say you want to forget everything for a bit? What better way than possible public humiliation and scrutiny?" he joked, earning a groan from Clare. "Come on, it'll be fun. We can do a duet together then so you don't have to go it alone. Would that make you feel better?"

"I did but I wasn't expecting that change to happen right now. I don't want these people laughing at me or thinking I'm a horrible singer," she said as they reached the lineup stand. "Only marginally better, it barely even counts for anything."

"No time like the present, right? Besides, you don't know anyone here. What are the chances of ever seeing them again? A good chunk of them are drunk off their asses and probably won't even remember stepping foot through the door let alone your performance. When you're up there, you won't be Clare. You'll be the anonymous girl singing beside a stud," he mused. "We'll pick a decent song. Get in the spirit, Edwards," he coaxed, playfully nudging her shoulder.

"Funny you should ask that. Or are you forgetting that I met you here and oh, look! We ran into each other again. I'm thinking the odds are looking pretty good, speaking from personal experience. I don't know. I just…don't do well in front of crowds. You should have seen me back in school. Any class presentation I was too shy, too nervous and it took everything in me to pull through it." Rolling her eyes at his joke, she laughed in spite of herself. "Someone thinks very highly of himself, hmm?" Biting back on her lower lip, she pulled the binder of songs towards her, moving in closer to Eli so he could see too. "Um…you can pick. There are so many choices, goodness."

"Alright, we're the exception to the rule apparently but who cares what anyone thinks? We're all here to have a good time. Don't psyche yourself out. It's just karaoke. I'll be right there with you and if you decide you've had enough, I suppose I can be nice and let you cop out. But you have to at least get up there with me and sing a verse," he insisted. "Hey, when you've got it, you've got it," he continued in jest, happy to see his teasing had earned him a smile from her. "Okay, we'll go with something I'm betting you know and if not, I'll have to question your life choices."

Flipping through the binder, Eli browsed the list coming across tracks like _Livin' on a Prayer_, _(I've Had) The Time of My Life_, _Ain't No Mountain High Enough_ and a slew of other noteworthy songs to choose from. But seeing as though Clare was nervous, he wanted to pick something he figured might be a small comfort to her.

"Clearly. I still can't believe we were able to have a friendship out of that night but I am glad for it. I know you're right, I do. I just second guess myself a lot sometimes. I might take you up on that get out of jail free card but I promise I'll give it a shot…even if I'm freaking out now and nothing has even happened it." Scoffing, Clare crossed her arms over her chest, fighting hard against smiling. "There's this little thing called being modest. You might want to learn it some time." Peeking over to the binder, she skimmed along for something to do. "What song are we going with?"

"I'm happy for it too. Now I get to spend my Friday night dragging you along for my impromptu schemes. It'll only get worse from here. You've been warned. There's no reason to stress it, I swear. It's all about having cutting loose and enjoying the night. You've been dealing with a lot lately. It's about time you give yourself a break." He looked back at her, wiggling his brows. "Modesty? Hmm, never heard of it but maybe I'll look it up one day. In the meantime, I'll continue just as I am. I think you like it anyway." Turning to the next page, Eli smiled as he found a song he thought would fit the bill. "You'll see," he said simply. "I'll be right back. I have to put our names down." Smiling warmly, he left her there, heading over to the karaoke operator and signing the book with their name and song.

"Because that just sounds so comforting," she quipped, sarcasm dripping off every word. "I trust your judgment on this. I guess it couldn't hurt to step outside my comfort zone just a bit. I'm sure glad Alli isn't here now. She would never let me live this down," she said, shaking her head at the thought of her best friend bearing witness to her up on stage. "Keep dreaming, Goldsworthy."

She wouldn't admit it to his face but he was absolutely correct. Once more is charismatic personality was shining through. She didn't know just how persuasive a person could be but in what felt like no time at all, Eli was getting her to put down her walls and do something so out of character for a wallflower like herself. But he was right. She needed a break and trying something she never had before was sure to do the trick. It was already working; her thoughts now free of reflecting on Jake. Eli kept her fully engaged like nothing else could these days.

She nodded her head as he left, deciding to be sneaky and see if she could guess what song he had picked from the open binder before her but he was back in the blink of an eye and her detective skills had failed her miserably.

"My, aren't we slick? I should have known the reporter in you would go snooping around. Hopefully you didn't see what song I picked. I want that to be a surprise."

"You should have been smarter and closed the book. But luck is on your side tonight and the mystery around the song is alive and well."

"I'll keep in mind to cover my tracks around you. It's always the quiet ones you have to look out for but good. I'm hoping you'll like it. I can admit it's actually a guilty pleasure of mine. But if you ever share that little tidbit with anyone, I will deny it until I'm blue in the face."

"Smart boy," she said, patting him on the head and giggling as he turned up his mouth. "Consider my curiosity piqued. Don't worry; I'll keep it under lock and key. Or find a way to blackmail you at some point down the line," she shrugged nonchalantly, shooting a sideways glance at him.

"Patronizing me and so shamelessly at that. What have I gotten myself into tonight?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Crazy thing is I can actually see you using that information to your advantage. But if it makes you happy and keeps a smile on your face, then I guess I could live with it." Pausing, he cleared his throat before looking away. "We should grab a table. They'll be starting soon," he said, ushering her to step before him to the row of empty seats in close to the staging area.

"A world of trouble, Mr. Goldsworthy," she replied assuredly. She was left speechless at the last sentence he spoke, taken aback by it. It was clear he was caught off guard too, covering his sentiment with a quick change in topic. "Okay, sounds good." Taking a step forward she led the way to a small table set for two, pulling out her chair and taking a seat.

Following after her, Eli sat beside her, cracking his knuckles. It was a nervous habit, a telltale sign of his that he was feeling anxious. But he was glad for the fact that he and Clare were still in the beginning stages of their friendship and that knowledge wasn't known to her as of it.

A silence fell between the two, neither of them touching base on what happened moments before. Relief came in the form of the emcee for the night, a middle aged man speaking directly into the mic in order to be heard over the distinct chatter of patrons. He called the first performer up to the stage, a guy who clearly had one too many to drink. He was met with wolf whistles from a group of guys, Eli assuming they were all buddies in university.

He went up to the stage, staggering a bit and bumping into tables.

"Five bucks says he doesn't make it halfway through this song," Eli said, leaning in to Clare so she could hear him.

She hadn't been expecting him to be so close to her, Clare fighting hard against the blush that overtook her cheeks as he spoke.

"I'll have faith in him. You're on."

Shaking on it, Clare was glad to see that the mild flub was now forgotten, the energy between the two of them slipping right back into the comfortable pattern she had grown so attached to since they'd started talking.

The opening of _Don't Stop Believin'_ played, the drunken co-ed swaying from side to side as he waited for his cue. He slurred the first few words to the point where if someone had never heard the song before, it would have been impossible from them to decipher. But still he soldiered on, gripping the microphone stand as he powered through, thrashing his head around during the instrumental break. For someone that was wasted, Eli had to give him credit for his showmanship. The audience cheered him on, curious as to what he would do next. As the bridge approached, he marched in place to match the quick beat.

He had passed the halfway mark, Clare turning in her seat and looking at him expectantly, blinking her big blue eyes at him. "Pay up, Goldsworthy," she said in a low tone but loud enough for him to hear.

"How silly of me to trust this guy. I thought for sure he'd be blowing chunks by now. I'm actually a bit disappointed," he said as he reached for his wallet.

"I was kidding! I'm not really going to take your money but it's nice to know you're a man of his word," she noted, her attention breaking as the guy on stage got winded by his own theatrics.

The song began to fade and he let out an obnoxiously loud, "Woo-hoo!" into the microphone before slapping a hand over his mouth and racing to the bathroom.

"I knew it!" Eli said excitedly, laughing as Clare cringed while looking after him.

"That's awful. His friends should go check on him," she said, actually worried about this perfectly good stranger.

Eli watched her quietly, how her mouth grew tense and her gaze was focused as well as the sigh of relief she made as two of his pals headed to the restroom for him. She was compassionate and it wasn't a trait he saw all too often in people. That genuine factor she had naturally was quickly becoming one of his favorite things about her.

He turned his head back to the stage as the next act was called up, a group of girls who looked as if they had barely made the legal age requirement to be in the bar at all. Eli was almost afraid of what they chose, assuming they'd do something cheesy like a Spice Girls number or some other famed girl group.

Their song started right off the bat, one girl taking the lead.

"I…want…you to know/ I'm ha..ppy…for you," she began.

It was the ultimate hell hath no fury like a woman scorned song, _You Oughta Know_ by Canada's very own Alanis Morissette. The girl on stage sang with such raw passion that Eli felt safe in guessing she had all the reason in the world to be pissed off, most likely newly single. Her friends chimed in on the chorus, the angst coming from the group enough to make his eyebrows rise.

He shot a glance at Clare who wore an amused expression before meeting his gaze and smiling. Eli had already lost count of how many times she was able to practically take his breath away with each grin or laugh that escaped her. This wasn't supposed to be happening but it was clear there wasn't much he could do to stop it now.

He smiled back at her before they both looked away and back at the group of girls on stage, all but screeching into the microphone at this point. Eli was all too relieved when the final note played, bringing an end to their performance.

"Up next we have Clare and Eli singing _Summer Nights_," the emcee announced, Eli automatically looking to Clare who was seemingly frozen in her seat.

Eli stood up and held out his hand to her, silently willing her to follow through. As she rested her hand in his, Eli gave it a light squeeze which reassured her. "You can do this," he promised and those four words were enough to pick Clare out of her seat.

Her heart thudded rapidly in her chest but now she couldn't decipher which was more so the cause: the fact that she was about to sing in front of a crowded room or the realization that he was still keeping a hold of her even after they made it to the stage.

Brushing his thumb along the back of her hand once, he reluctantly let go and held onto his microphone and nodded once to her. With the way the lights were hitting her, she all but glowed and Eli found himself having a hard time looking away. It wasn't until the opening note dropped that he snapped his attention forward and began.

"Summer lovin' had me a blast," he sang as he looked over to Clare, hoping she would push her nerves aside and just go for it.

"Summer lovin' happened so fast," she continued, clutching onto her microphone for dear life.

Eli couldn't help but smile at her as they alternated before singing in unison. The longer they sang for, the more at ease he could see she was and Eli was glad for the fact. Her eyes were trained on him and that suited Eli just fine. It was easy to forget there were other people in the room as they continued their duet, Eli winking suggestively at certain lyrics on Danny's part.

Clare was the quintessential Sandy, wide eyes and sweet disposition and Eli fit the part of Danny quite well all clad in his usual black attire. It was the perfect song choice in Eli's eyes and with how comfortable she was now, Eli was all the more assured in his selection.

As they hit the final high note of the song, Clare buried her face when it was over, shaking her head in disbelief. The audience, though mostly intoxicated seemed to appreciate it, giving them a round of applause. Eli joined in as well, though giving all the praise to Clare who blushed profusely and mouthed a silent thank you before returning to her seat.

"I cannot believe I just did that," she whispered, gripping the table and smiling.

Settling in beside her, Eli laughed. "Not only did you do it but you did a damn good job and everyone in here agrees. I'm proud of you, Edwards."

"I couldn't have done this without you. And who knew you could sing? You're a man of many talents."

"I'm decent. My shower head makes for a good enough microphone," he mused. "But you have a great set of pipes yourself. Who would have known?"

"No way. I think these people are just too drunk to realize how terrible I was but that's fine by me. I had a great time tonight. I don't even want to go home," she laughed.

"You're selling yourself short, I swear." His eyes squinted a bit before he started again. "Well, who says the night has to end just yet? We could stick around here a bit longer if you want," he suggested as the next act went on. "Or we could get out of here and get a change of venue. Lady's choice."

Clare bit back on her lower lip as she mulled it over, glancing to the stage as the intro to _Sweet Child O' Mine_ began to play overhead.

"As much as I do love this song, I'd like to see where the night takes us. So I vote for a change of scenery. What'd you have in mind?"

"You like Guns 'N Roses?" he asked, unable to mask his surprise. He wouldn't have pegged her as the type but it seemed as if it was best to expect the unexpected when it came to Clare. She kept him guessing, constantly on his toes and that was a sense of feeling he hadn't experienced in ages.

Her words struck him, recalling it as the last minute advice Adam had given him before the very start of the night.

"We're going to be spontaneous and see how it goes. No planning, no rules. Just you, me and the city."

* * *

"Who knew spontaneity would lead to a twenty four hour diner," Clare laughed as they approached the establishment with its glowing neon signs that were spotted down the block.

"I wouldn't have guessed it but I could sure as hell go for a burger and shake right now," he said, opening the door for her.

"Ooh, that sounds really good. I think I'll have the same."

The diner was a typical one complete with checkerboard flooring and vinyl record decorations. As cheesy as it might have been, Eli liked the 1950's set up. It seemed to be the theme of the night, oddly enough.

A waitress greeted them, decked out in a poodle skirt and cardigan with a ponytail complete with a ribbon. Even though it had to be past eleven, she was perky as ever with a bright smile on her face as she directed them to a booth.

"I'm Megan and I'll be your waitress tonight," she said as she set their menus down. "Can I start you all off with drinks or do you need a minute?"

Eli looked to Clare to go ahead of him.

"I'll just have a chocolate shake, thank you."

"Make that two, please," Eli tacked on, smiling to Megan who nodded and left them to themselves.

Clare sighed contently before opening up her menu and browsing the options just in case something else caught her eye. She wasn't aware of Eli looking at her, seemingly engrossed.

The diner was relatively empty but given the late hour, it was to be expected. After how loud the bar had been thanks to karaoke and sheer drunkenness, Eli was enjoying this slower pace for them.

They'd spent an hour walking about aimlessly, learning about each other's pasts- mostly their upbringing. It was clear they had two very different lives. From what she shared she'd grown up in a devout Christian home whereas religion was a non-factor to him. He learned about her family and interests. No detail was too small in his eyes and it felt as if he couldn't get enough of what she had to say, hanging onto her every word.

Her personality was simply infectious and Eli didn't stand a stand against repelling it. It felt natural to ease up on constantly worrying and actually take in the night with his new friend. But somewhere in the back of his head, he knew this was far different than sitting down to lunch with Fiona or someone else from the theatre. But he did a decent job of keeping that in the recesses of his mind.

"Okay, I think I'll just with the burger and call it a day. Nothing else looks as good as that sounds," Clare concluded, closing her menu.

"I'm really glad you aren't one of those salad eating girls. There's nothing wrong with being healthy but at a diner? It's practically mandatory you get something bulky."

"There's lettuce and tomato on the burger. That's healthy enough, right?"

Eli let out a laugh and nodded his head. "You're absolutely correct."

A short pause fell between them as Clare pushed her menu aside and looked at him. He held her gaze but decided to stay quiet, instead wondering what thoughts crossed her mind. Her expression was soft, thoughtful as if she were trying to make up her mind about something but kept her findings to herself.

"You know, when I was in grade nine my school put on a performance of Grease but I was too scared to audition so I joined the crew and worked on props," she said, a timid smile on her lips.

"Seriously? You should have gone for it. Clearly your Sandy is good."

"Alli tried to convince me but I chickened out and decided that if I couldn't be on stage that I'd still lend a hand and help out. Turns out I actually had a knack for creating great props."

"She's always been your right hand, huh? At least tonight you got to make up for missing out on the play. If you're still interested in making props, let's just say I know a guy that could set you up at a theatre," he mused.

"It's hard to remember life before Alli. She's been there through everything and continues to be. She's like a sister to me," she said softly. "I did! And it was a blast. I can't thank you enough for making me get up there. Tonight has been amazing…still is." Tucking a lock of her behind her ear, she laughed. "Funny how these things work out, eh?"

"I think everyone can benefit from having someone like that in their life. I'd be completely lost if not for Adam back then. He's definitely the brother I never had," he mirrored. "There's no need to thank me at all but you're welcome. You stole the show, Miss Edwards. I'm really glad we did this but you're right, it's too soon to speak of the end." Shrugging his shoulders, he made an innocent face. "Life's tricky that way."

Just then Megan returned with their shakes, setting them down in front of them.

"Are you guys ready to order?" she asked, pulling out two straws from her apron and handing them over.

"I'll have a cheeseburger, please," Clare requested.

"And I'll have a bacon cheeseburger. No tomato, thanks," he ordered, getting his menu and Clare's to give back to their waitress.

"Coming right up."

Once Megan walked off again, Clare brought her attention to Eli.

"You don't like tomatoes?"

"Ugh, no. It's weird. I've hated them ever since I was a kid though I don't even remember if I've ever eaten one," he laughed. "It's just this quirk, I guess."

"How can you know you don't like something unless you give it a try? You're going to have a tomato tonight, Mr. Goldsworthy. If I have to try something new, you do too."

He saw a double meaning to her question but didn't speak on it, instead sighing and looking at her. "When you put it like that, I guess you have a point. Alright, I think I can survive that."

Clare smiled brightly in approval, clapping her hands together before picking up her straw and unwrapping it. Helping herself to her shake, her eyes flickered to Eli who was watching her all the while.

"How's the shake?" he asked, hoping to cover up the fact he'd been looking at her.

"It's perfect. You're going to love yours, I guarantee it. So, let's play a game, shall we? We can do a round of twenty questions. I think a get-to-know-you game should be fun, if you want to."

Sticking his straw into the frosty glass, Eli took a sip and gave her a thumbs up. "Twenty questions? I'm game. I'll start us off then. If you could book a flight right now to anywhere in the world, where would you go?"

"Ooh, that's a good one. I would love to go overseas, maybe to France. French is my favorite language and I love the culture and of course the great food. If you were a superhero, what would your power be?"

"Tu parles trop français? Another thing we have in common. As much as I love French as well, I'd go over to England first and then make my way over eventually." He paused to mull over her question. "Probably the ability to read minds. All too often people don't say what they really mean either out of fear or just blatantly lying. At least that way I'd know for sure. What's your favorite flower?"

"Je fais en effet. Why England exactly?" she asked, curious as to what his possible attachment could be. "I think I'd like that power too or telekinesis. It's a tie for me because it depends on the day. But I love sunflowers and white orchids. What's the best trip you've ever taken?"

"Well, both my parents are huge on music. I grew up listening to so many bands and artists from there that it's probably safe to call it a mild obsession at this point. One day I'll pack my bags and head out but for now, I'm enjoying life here." He made a mental note of her favorites, storing the information away. "Duly noted. Hmm, best trip. I've only ever left the country to New York but that was for school so I don't count it. I'd have to say…this road trip I took with Adam before we left Toronto for college. It was our last hurrah before we had to go our separate ways. We drove all the way to Vancouver. Our car broke down twice and it was just a mess all around but a fun story to tell in the end. That was the greatest summer, without a doubt. If you're feeling stressed, what's the one thing that can calm you down?"

"I think that's wonderful. My parents are far too conservative at times but it's great that your folks influenced you that much. From the way you speak about them, you three are very close. I'm sure you'll make it out there and fall in love with the country." She smiled in spite of herself, drinking more of her shake as he spoke. "You boys and your adventures, oh goodness. It sounds like you all made the most of what little time you had together. Usually I just listen to music and read. But if I'm too preoccupied, I write it out in my journal or talk it out with my human diary Alli," she joked.

Before she could ask her next question, Megan was walking towards them with two plates full of fries and burgers. "Is there anything else I can get you guys?" she asked as she gave them their respective plates.

"No, I think we're fine for now, right?" Eli said, looking to Clare who nodded in agreement.

"Okay, great. Enjoy your meals. I'll be around if you need me."

Reaching for the ketchup, Eli poured it over his fries, his eyes flickering to Clare when he felt her looking at him.

"What?"

"You'll use ketchup and yet you say you don't like tomatoes? Speaking of which," she said seriously, removing the bun off her burger. "It's the moment of truth." Picking up the slice of tomato, she held it out to him.

"This had better be good." Taking it from her, he bit into it, his face scrunching a bit before he chewed. "Not too bad, I guess. But the little kid in me still doesn't approve."

Rolling her eyes, Clare popped a fry into her mouth. "You're hopeless."

They ate their meals, talking here and there and continuing the game they'd started. Clare was glad she had introduced the game, getting the chance now to learn even the smallest things about him like his pet peeves and favorite movie. It was easy to talk to him and even if she found herself blushing like mad, the way he would look at her erased any doubts she might have had. She wanted to believe that maybe he was growing to like her in the same way but she knew it would be pointless in the end. But for now it was nice to sit down with someone and not have a single thing to worry about.

With their food done, clean plates and drained glasses, Megan returned with the check. Eli picked up the tab and took out his wallet and extracting a few bills to cover the cost and tip.

"I can pay for my half," Clare said, clutching her own wallet.

Eli looked at her almost incredulously as if she had revealed something shocking.

"It's fine. I don't mind paying for us. Your money's no good here, Edwards," he insisted, closing back the casing.

Judging by the look on his face and the finality of his gesture, Clare put her wallet back into her purse and shook her head.

"I take it resistance is futile. I know a lost case when I see one. Thank you, Eli."

Reaching over, he patted her head just like she had done back at the bar. "Smart girl," he quipped, winking at her. "It's my pleasure." Glancing at the clock on the adjacent wall, his eyes widened. "It's officially a new day," he noted, realizing it was thirty past twelve. "We should get out of here."

Clare scoffed and swatted his arm though she couldn't keep from laughing. "Giving me a taste of my own medicine, huh?" Clare followed his line of vision. "Oh, wow. I didn't realize we've been together for so long. But yeah, I guess we should head out."

Sliding out of the both, Clare squared her shoulders and walked alongside Eli as they exited. "So, we'll catch up soon, yes?" she asked expectantly, peering up at him.

"Oh…well, I was going to ask if I could walk you home since it's late and all."

"Of course, no. I mean, I just thought maybe you wanted to get back. Sorry, I'm rambling a lot." Nervously, she bit on her lip. "Well, I do live just a few blocks that way," she pointed out up ahead. "I'd like it if you did walk with me."

"I wouldn't leave you out here by yourself. What kind of guy do you take me for?" he joked. "Lead the way, mademoiselle."

"And they say chivalry is dead," she said softly, taking the first step and heading in the direction of home.

"It might be a lost art but there are still a few good guys left."

"You all are a rare breed but I'm lucky for knowing you then, clearly."

A comfortable silence lingered between them, neither feeling a need to fill the walk with mindless chatter. Just simply walking beside each other was enough and both of them felt perfectly content in the moment.

Occasionally Eli would sneak a glance at her, only getting caught looking twice. Both those instances made Clare's cheeks flush and even in the darkness of night he could see her blush. It was rewarding to gain that reaction from her and it was without a doubt a sight he was sure he'd never grow tired of.

As they reached her complex, Clare let them both inside and headed for the elevator. She felt silly for how much her heart was racing with him standing so close to her. It was like being in high school all over. It had been such a long time since she got a feeling like that and with Eli, it was always a constant.

Stepping into the lift, she pushed the button for her floor, watching the numbers climb higher, Clare let out a breath as they reached her floor. Wordlessly she got off, glancing to him briefly before fishing for her keys in her purse as she walked.

"This is me," she said finally, breaking the silence as she came to a full stop. "Thanks for walking me and inviting me out tonight. I really needed that."

Eli leaned against the wall right beside her door and smiled. "Don't mention it. I had a lot of fun too. We should definitely do this again sometime. I'll have a whole list of things waiting for you to try."

"That sounds daunting and exciting all in the same breath."

"It's a specialty of mine, I guess you could say."

Dropping her gaze, Clare cleared her throat and let out a breath. "We'll be in touch, right?" she asked, fiddling with her keys.

"Of course we will," he said, cupping her chin and raising her face to look her in the eyes. "I'm already looking forward to the next time." Lowering his hand, he stood up straight, tucking a curl behind her ear. "Sweet dreams, Edwards."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: _I just want to say how much I appreciate the reviews and overall interest in this story. It means a lot to hear back from you guys. Reviews are always welcomed but more than that, I'm so happy you all seem to like it. I wanted this chapter up sooner but writer's block kicked in once more. Tell me what you think! Special thanks to Covetedoutcomes. If you haven't been reading her stories, I highly recommend you do. She's wonderful and has been so helpful throughout the process of this fanfic._

* * *

"I take it you had a pretty good weekend then, huh?" Katie asked Clare who sat at her desk, a soft smile on her face as she daydreamed.

"What? I mean, yeah. I did. I had a great weekend, thanks," she mumbled, embarrassed she'd been caught getting lost in her thoughts.

"Could a certain guy be behind this?"

"Yes, but not for the reasons you're thinking. We're just friends," Clare insisted though she had to wonder if the feelings were truly platonic at this point.

After her night with Eli, it seemed impossible to dislodge him from her thoughts. She reflected back on their time together, combing through each moment with a fine tooth comb and she was still left feeling unsure of what to think or feel. It was far too soon to tell if she genuinely liked him or if it was just merely a transient crush but she couldn't deny the fact that the possibility was tempting.

Eli was a great guy and every single minute of their hang out was one worth remembering. In any instance pertaining to guys, Clare was sure to speak to Alli about it. Her best friend was all ears as Clare recounted the night in full detail, wanting for Alli to know exactly how everything happened so she stood a better chance of helping her to make sense of it. Alli had fallen into the habit of calling it a date though Clare feared that heavy label. Going into it, they were under the pretense that it was simply a hang out but admittedly, it did have the characteristics of a date.

From the playfulness that Alli swore was flirting to Eli paying for her meal and walking her home to the fact that he had gone as far as to touch her face, Alli's verdict was final and clear. In Clare's honest opinion there was more to it than two people trying to get to know more about one another but with Eli it was hard to tell.

He was charismatic and sarcastic, two traits that Clare truly enjoyed in a person but when it came time to decipher their true emotions, it was difficult to say with certainty. His teasing could simply be just that and nothing more. In her heart, Clare could admit that she hoped there was more to it, that he felt that spark right before they parted ways.

The promise of having more nights like the one they experienced on Friday was thrilling and Clare couldn't wait until they'd be able to spend some more one on one time. It was borderline ridiculous how anxious she was to hear from him and silly how nervous she'd been that suddenly after a night with just the two of them he would decide it wasn't worth getting to know her.

But Eli stuck to his word and called her up the next day, the two speaking for a short while before he had to head in for rehearsals. Even just a few minutes was enough to sate her and bring her some peace of mind that things between them were going to have some merit to it. In such a short amount of time he had become someone she was almost reliant on, though it gave her reason to worry.

After things went south with Jake, the last thing Clare wanted to do was put too much stock into another guy or get wrapped in the notion that things would pan out. She certainly wasn't looking for a relationship, not so soon after getting dumped out of the blue but still, there was just something about Eli that was promising enough. After all, he was the one that had given her such solid advice that time in the office, even if it was secondhand.

His words still played back in her head to the point where it became her newest life mantra, one she adapted and propelled into her everyday life.

"Is it safe to assume it's that guy who dropped by here that day?" Katie prompted, raising a teasing brow at Clare before laughing.

"You're very good at what you do."

"That's why they pay me so well," she joked. "But in all seriousness, I'm glad things are picking up for you."

Clare nodded to herself, her mouth twisting to one side as she grew pensive. She was glad that Katie never harped on her breakup with Jake, never asking or prying on the details- not that there would have been many to divulge on.

Things with Jake were still at a complete standstill and Clare was truly ready to move past it. She knew she couldn't spend her days hoping he'd come around and tell her what had gone wrong in their relationship. Her quasi-date with Eli showed her that there was more to life than sitting around and feeling sorry for yourself. It was the first time since the breakup that she'd felt liberated and she owed so much to the newest addition in her life.

"So am I. Nothing will ever be perfect but I can't have that hanging over my head forever," she said confidently, sitting up straighter in her seat.

Katie didn't respond with words, instead offering up a warm smile before turning her attention back to her screen and resumed typing.

Clare kept her eyes on her though, her head tilting a bit.

"That's a beautiful bracelet," she commented as the jewelry hit the light.

Katie paused, placing her hand over it and smiling again sheepishly. "Thank you. I've had my eyes on it for a while and now finally it's mine."

"Very good eye you have there, Miss Matlin."

Shaking her head, Clare laughed softly before focusing back on her work, the two falling back into a comfortable silence as they worked on their pieces. Her column wasn't limited to just the magazine but online as well. Clare's inbox was stuffed with so many questions, it was a bit overwhelming to look at but now that her mind was in a better place, she felt more confident in tackling it.

Eli, perhaps without meaning to be or even being aware, was the antidote she had been in need of. He'd come into her life at such a pivotal time in the most unconventional of ways but something between the two of them worked well together. It was always comfortable around him and that was something that Clare appreciated most of all. He brought a sense of clarity into her life when she needed it most and because of that, she felt almost indebted to him though she was sure he'd beg to differ.

Working through the mountain of messages that had taken up residence inside her inbox, Clare powered through for an hour, only pausing once it hit after one.

"Hey, I'm going to grab lunch. Do you want anything?" she asked Katie as she signed out of her email and saved her Word document.

"Oh, I'm fine now but thanks. I'll probably snag something later on."

Grabbing her purse, Clare placed it on her shoulder as she said her goodbyes to Katie and headed for the elevator. The office was relatively busy today, she noted. It seemed as if everyone was working hard on an article or fact checking. Times like this, she was glad she did advice, not needing to really interact with anyone else. She was free to pick up and go a lot faster or even work from home if she wanted.

But there was something about being able to get up each day and leave the house that was far more appealing than sitting around all day in her pajamas giving her two cents to the people of Toronto that flocked to _The Edge_. It was strange to her at times just how devoted people were to the magazine and to her column as well but it was flattering to say the least.

Her whole life Clare aimed to do right by people, always the first one to volunteer to lend a helping hand. She knew her work wasn't as groundbreaking as doing a peace keeping mission in a third world country but she knew she had the power to change the lives of people in the city by helping them through their issues.

She tackled everything from relationships, to professions, to body image issues. It gave her the chance to take stock of her own life and put things into perspective. She always felt a sense of accomplishment when she'd get letters back from people, updates on how her advice had actually paid off. It was the most gratifying aspect to running her column. It was important for her to hear back and see the strides her readers had taken in their lives.

Pressing the arrow down, Clare waited for the elevator to arrive before stepping onto it and heading down to the lobby.

Her feet made soft sounds against the floor as she walked across before opening the doors and getting sucked into the hustle and bustle of the city. Her first goal was to get a bite to eat. Going to the little café on the corner, Clare ordered herself a sandwich and took it to go. She felt restless for some reason, eager to extend her break and take advantage of it.

As she weaved through the throngs of people on the street, Clare was still undecided on where she wanted to go until her eyes caught sight of what she considered to be a personal oasis.

Nestled in between a music shop and a restaurant, Clare spotted her destination. Since her breakup with Jake she had been taking to reading more but knew it couldn't hurt to visit another bookstore and see what she could find inside. At this point in time she was ready to ready it all and maybe even indulge in an old love of hers, vampire based novels. It was a guilty pleasure back in high school and while she had kicked the habit and upgraded to finer pieces of literature, a part of her would always have a soft spot for it.

Reaching for the handle, Clare pulled the door and opened and stepped inside. At once she appreciated the silence of the store, a far cry from how hectic things had been only moments before outside. She paused as she drew in a breath before deciding to wander about. She knew she had time to kill, the vast majority of her work for the day already squared away.

Heading to the fiction section first, she took her time as she scanned the covers of each book, waiting to see if one would somehow catch her eye. But before she could get too engrossed in her search, she felt her phone buzzing in her purse, the dull sound just low enough not to disturb anyone.

She fished for it, running into her keys, wallet and other random objects until she made contact with it, pulling the device out. A smile crept to her lips as she saw Eli's name flashing across the screen, drawing in a quick breath before she answered.

"Hello?"

"Clare, hey," he greeted, almost as if he'd been caught off guard.

"You do realize _you_ called _me_, right? Why the tone of surprise?"

"Must have butt dialed you or something. Easy mistake to make. Kidding. I know I called you. I just wasn't expecting you to pick up."

Clare's brows knitted together as she tried to make sense of his words. "I'm not so sure I'm following you on that one, Goldsworthy."

"I meant, I thought you'd be at work or something so I was expecting to leave you a voicemail."

"Well, sorry to disappoint but you'll have to settle for the real thing."

"I consider that to be a great consolation."

Her heart thudded a bit more at his words, despite her attempt not to get fazed by his words. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I was calling to see if you were free tomorrow night. Adam would like to meet you. I figure since I met your best friend, it's only fair that you should meet mine…if you want to, of course," he amended.

It was hard to tell but Clare was sensing a bit of nervousness on his part. All the same she was flattered by the offer. She had heard so much about this infamous Adam Torres that she actually felt as if she knew him already. A small part of her worried that he wouldn't like her. Getting the best friend seal of approval was important to her, no matter how much she tried telling herself she didn't like Eli as more than just a friend. But from all that Eli had to say about this guy who was like family to him, she knew those concerns were for nothing.

"Feeding me to the wolves, Goldsworthy?" she teased, picking up a book at random to keep herself busy as she spoke. "That sounds like fun though. I've been curious about this Adam fellow. I hope I won't make for too poor a showing. I wouldn't want to disappoint somehow."

"Damn right I am. You got too comfy, Edwards. You only have yourself to blame," he joked. "Really? Alright, great. I'll let Adam know you're up for it. Trust me when I say, Adam is the most laidback person you will ever encounter in your life. If anything, I should be warning you about the shitload of comic book references you'll have to endure for the night." He fell silent for a moment and Clare wondered what he might have been thinking. "You could never disappoint, Clare."

His tone was genuine and she could tell he was speaking from the heart, Clare trying to picture what his expression might have been like. It reminded her of when he had walked her home, the soft look in his eye as he tucked her hair behind her ear. Thinking on it now, her memory of it was just as vivid despite the fact that a few days had passed. It had been a while since she got that good nervous feeling in her stomach, like anything could happen.

"You'd think I would have learned my lesson by now when it comes to you. Shame on me, right?" Shaking her head, she put back the book, walking slowly down the aisle as she continued to browse and talk. "Thanks for the heads up. My knowledge on that stuff is nonexistent so hopefully he'll be too busy talking about it to notice I'm not saying anything." She couldn't help but wonder if there was something more to his words but to be on the safe side, she did her best to remain neutral. "That means a lot coming from you; thanks."

"One of these days you'll catch on but for my sake, I hope it's not soon. You're welcome. I figure it was the least I could do. When he gets going on one of his rants, he'll tune everything out so I think you'll get away with it." Another short pause ensued and Clare was about to question him on it before he piped up. "I don't know if my take on it should count for much."

"I'll see what I can do though I think it'd be wise of me not to feed into that ego of yours. Ah, I see. That's the equivalent of Alli going into detail about clothing. I've built up a great defense against it," she laughed. "Why do you say that?"

"My ego has a mind of its own. It's a dangerous thing, I'll tell you that much. Ha, poor you. At least I actually enjoy comics. I don't think I'd last five minutes talking to her if that's the case so kudos to you." Clare could hear him sigh softly on the other end of the line. "I'm nothing to fuss over, that's why. Point is, you're a great girl and Adam is going to like you. Anyone would be able to say the same thing."

"I'll take your word for it. I'll never understand guys' love affair with that stuff. I've had to put up with Al since high school. You learn to get used to it." She stopped in her tracks, shifting her weight on the balls of her feet. "I think you're selling yourself short on this. You're a wonderful guy, Eli. Honestly. I wish you could see that."

She cursed her luck for not being with him now, wishing more than anything that she was with him now so he could see just how serious she was. This was the first time they were being so outright with how they perceived one another and in a case like this, she wanted her views on him to really reach him. It wasn't all talk on her end but now she had to wonder if maybe she had crossed the line as his silence lingered a bit longer.

"Thanks, Clare," he said simply which drove her crazy.

Toying with her necklace, she bit down on her lip as she nodded. "You're welcome."

"I think I made things awkward, sorry. But…do you still want to go through with this meet up?"

"It's fine, really. I'm just trying to understand what happened is all. But yes, I really want to hang out again and meet Adam as well."

"You didn't do anything wrong if that's what you're thinking. I had a great time with you on Friday and I am looking forward to seeing you…and of course you getting the chance to meet Ad," he tacked on, more like an afterthought.

"So long as you're sure. So, this meeting," Clare said a bit brightly, hoping to ease some of the heaviness that had fallen over them. "What's the game plan?"

"I'm positive. Just trust me on that one. As for tomorrow night, I was thinking you could come over for dinner- unless the idea of heading over to the apartment of two guys weirds you out. In that case, we could grab dinner at a restaurant or something."

"I trust you. Hmm, I sincerely doubt my life will be in danger but I'll still take the chance and risk it. I'd love to come over. I just hope your cooking is better than your sales pitch."

"Ouch! That broke my heart, woman. I happen to be a decent chef. Adam hasn't died yet so I'm guessing that's promising. Dinner will go off without a hitch, I promise."

"Once again, I implore you to work on delivery. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow night. Is seven good?"

"I'll add it to my to-do list but yes, seven would be perfect. Until tomorrow, Edwards."

* * *

Smiling to himself, Eli kept a hold on his phone, looking at the screen until it went black. His hand trembled slightly, the product of nerves and adrenaline. He hadn't been expecting to talk to Clare, so sure she would be tied up at the office and working at this hour. He knew it was a cowardice approach but he wasn't sure what her reaction would be. Eli knew he was being ridiculous. Their hang out on Friday had been exceptional but therein laid the problem.

Things had gone perfectly and by the end of it all Eli had to fight with himself not to close the space between them and kiss her. He couldn't stop himself from getting a bit affectionate, cupping her chin to hold her gaze or daring to tuck a loose curl behind her ear because he couldn't pass up the chance of getting closer to her. As if his mind hadn't been swimming with thoughts of her before, Friday night only served to cement that fact once and for all. Clare was perfect, nothing short of it in his eyes. She was beautiful and fun to be around. Even if she took herself a bit seriously at times, she was capable of cutting loose and stepping out of her comfort zone.

In many ways she challenged him as well- it was just unknown to her. He wasn't supposed to fall for anyone but clearly Clare was the exception, the one thing he hadn't seen coming. Now she was taking up residence in his life and Eli found himself making room for her. For years he'd been trying his best to push people away, shutting down the possibility of finding someone that made it all worthwhile.

But meeting Clare was an accident and falling for her wasn't a choice. He could see now that this was entirely out of his hands. Clare was just that special, just that sensational that he couldn't help but be attracted to her.

It caught him off guard when she spoke so highly of him, like he truly meant something to her. He knew she was just being nice but knowing she saw him in such a positive light made him feel nervous. His biggest fear now was running the chance of letting her down, of doing or saying something that would make her change her mind. He worried she was becoming too attached to him but at this point, he was already craving her time and attention. He felt so out of practice in the romantic field but with Clare, he was picking things up far faster than he would have imagined.

Pocketing his phone, Eli sighed as he stood in front the window in his office, watching as the traffic passed by.

"Ahem," someone called, falsely clearing their throat.

Eli jumped slightly, turning around to see Fiona standing in the doorway with her arms folded across her chest and a smirk on her face.

Automatically Eli knew this wouldn't end well for him. He knew that look all too well but still couldn't mentally prepare himself for the talk he was certain would follow this exchange now. Nothing got in Fiona's way when she wanted to talk about something and his newly resurrected love life, or something to that effect, was sure to be hot topic worth discussing in her eyes.

"How much did you hear?" he asked, raising a brow at her and mirroring her stance.

"It wasn't like I was trying to listen," she started off, quick on the defense. "But if you're going to ask your crush out, you should really consider closing the door so your private business doesn't become public."

Stepping inside the room, she closed the door behind her, flourishing after the act for emphasis.

"See? Not so hard."

Eli made a face at her before ushering her to take the seat in front his desk as he crossed the room and sat on the edge of the table. It was littered in papers, schedules, his copy of the script with annotations scribbled in his quick hand jotting, his iPod and a half drunken cup of cold coffee. While he played a key role in this production, he still felt like the same old Eli he'd always been. He was the furthest thing from organized but there was a method to his madness, even if other people couldn't quite see it.

"It's not a date, Fi," he said. It seemed like that was his response to everything these days. It hadn't been a date on Friday but it ended up feeling like one. And if he were being honest, he was hoping to have another moment with her similar to the one they shared outside her door.

"Oh, right. Sure. I totally believe that."

"I'm serious. She's coming over to meet Adam. I talk about them enough to the other. I think it's about time they meet. Besides, I think Adam is jealous you got to meet her before he did," he laughed, remembering the scowl on his friend's mouth when he came home the day of his interview and recounted his day.

Fiona's eyebrows rose at his news, an amused smile working its way to her face.

"So you guys are on that level now? To have her over for dinner and introducing her to your best friends? This one just might be a keeper," she teased with a wink.

"Fi, you're going to be the death of me, single handedly, I swear it. I thought it would be a good idea…but is it too soon? We've been friends for a few weeks now. I didn't think there was any harm to it and she seems to be looking forward to it," he prattled.

"Whoa, breathe! I was just messing with you. I think it's the perfect time. You all are pretty close and she's a great girl. And so gorgeous. I love her eyes."

"Easy there, Miss Coyne. If I wasn't mistaken I'd think you liked her more than I do."

"Aha! So you _do_ like her then, yes? It's about time you actually said the words. C'est si mignon! This is so, so adorable. Are you blushing?"

"Alright, alright. I give, I do like her. You met her. It'd be crazy if I didn't. She is beautiful and that's just putting it mildly. But it's more than that, you know? We just get along so well. I like how it feels to be around her, even if I'm always nervous I'll screw it up." He shot her a playful glare. "It must be a trick of the light. I do not blush."

"I'm really happy for you. You have this amazing feature coming up, opening night is just around the corner. And to top it all off, you might land yourself a girlfriend. The universe is loving you right now, I'm jealous." She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Whatever. I still say that you are."

"I'm not sure where all this good luck is coming from but I don't want to piss it all away. I'm still in a daze over the feature. I probably won't believe it's happening until I get the magazine in my hands. Even then I'll still be in denial, knowing me. It actually feels like the pieces are coming together but I don't want to jinx that so knock on wood before it all goes to hell," he said, rapping his knuckles against his desk.

"It's more so to do with the hard work you've been putting in than anything else. You've been directing since you were in high school and writing for years before that. Now it's all paying off and it's well deserved. We'll have to celebrate when the magazine comes out because that's major. Better yet, we'll have a party at my place on opening night to celebrate both! Ugh, so much planning but so worth it. And it's the perfect excuse to get two new dresses," she gushed, her eyes wide at the prospect.

Eli rolled his eyes, knowing he lost her on her tangent but her first words were what brought a smile to his face. It always made him feel humbled when people made commentary on all that he had done over the years. It was a true labor of love that was now coming into fruition. Even in the times when Eli had to wonder if it was nothing more than a waste of time or a silly dream to think he would somehow make a name for himself in the theatre world, he never lost sight of his dream and pushed forward with it. The support from his family and friends proved to be the greatest motivation of all. It didn't matter to him if a thousand people saw his plays or just those closest to him. All that really counted was that he was satisfied with the end result and that his loved ones enjoyed it.

"It's just surreal is all. I'll find a way to get used to this fanfare. I get why you want to celebrate but it's one party. Why do you have to have two dresses?"

Fiona sat back and stared at him blankly, Eli meeting her gaze with a confused expression. "I'm serious. I don't get it," he reiterated.

"Oh my _god_, Elijah. We're celebrating two different things. An outfit change is pretty much mandatory. Oh, and I will be picking your outfit for that night because I know you'll want to change out of your play get up the second the curtain closes. This may be your play and you may be the guest of honor but I refuse to let you show up in a band shirt and skinny jeans like you just got back from a day of shopping at Hot Topic," she huffed, adjusting the silk scarf around her neck.

Eli couldn't help but laugh at the usage of his full name, knowing she only reserved that treatment when she was genuinely appalled by something he did or said. He shrugged his shoulders as she broke into her explanation, feigning hurt at her comment.

"I'll have you know Hot Topic is actually a pretty good store. If I'm the guest of honor, shouldn't I get free range on how I want to dress? I'm not a Ken doll, Fi. You can't dress me up any time you want."

"Um, no. It's not. It's so dark in there and the music they play would give anyone a headache. I can't believe you step foot in a shady place like that. It's horrid," she shuddered. "Ha! That was really cute, Eli. Presentation is everything. Everyone will be in formal wear. Combat boots and graphic tees will not make the cut," she said resolutely.

"You're seriously cutting me deep. There's nothing wrong with the lighting and the music is always good. Sometimes I wonder how we're even friends," he said in jest. "All your chi-chi boutiques make me cringe so I guess we're even on that one." He threw his hands up in exasperation. There was no getting through to her. "Goddamn, fine. Nothing stiff and uncomfortable. Nothing bright either. I like black, gray, blue and I'll throw you a bone on dark red. But that's it."

"Trust me, I've been asking myself that question every single day since we've met," she countered in a far off tone as if she were lamenting the fact. "Those boutiques are so pretty. You don't know what you're talking about but fine. We'll call it even." She clapped her hands together, bouncing up and down in her seat. "I know the drill by now. Honestly, Eli. I thought you would realize I always get my way. Will you be inviting Clare to this? Please say yes."

"Cute, really," he deadpanned. "We'll just have to agree to disagree. After all these years, I don't think we'll ever see things the same way." An audible scoff emitted from his mouth at how excited she was. "I like to protect my ego by feeling as if I put up a fight against you. Let me have this moment, yeah? I want Clare to be there. She said she's coming opening night so definitely; I'll let her know about this when she comes over tomorrow night."

"You and that pride. Tsk, tsk. But fine, I'll grant you this one wish." Crossing her legs, Fiona smiled brightly. "You two are spending so much time together. You didn't tell me how Friday went but I'm guessing very well if you're seeing her again so soon."

"How gracious of you." Letting out a sigh, Eli nodded. "We are and it still doesn't feel like enough. I always want to hang out with her. It's getting a bit crazy but I like it. Friday was incredible. We had drinks, did karaoke, got food and I walked her home."

"Did you kiss her?"

"What? No, I didn't. That would have been too soon and I wouldn't want to freak her out."

"So what you're saying is, you wanted to?"

Eli looked at her for a moment before dropping his gaze. "I wanted to. More than anything but it wouldn't have been right," he said finally, both hands gripping the edge of the table. "I don't want to rush her or overstep somehow. Clare's sort of the best thing that's come into my life in years. I messed up with Julia and Imogen. I cared too much and put a lot of faith into things. I don't want to pressure her. I don't even know if she likes me as more than a friend but I'm hoping so because I definitely felt something that night."

"The world would be a much better place if more guys were like you. You're very sweet, Eli. And from the way she was looking at you the other day, I think it's safe to say the feelings are mutual. Yes, her boyfriend recently left her but these things don't have a timeline. If you're lucky enough to find someone that you care about and they feel the same way, hold onto it and don't let it go. Even just being friends is fine because that could seriously end up as a relationship at some point in time when you're _both_ ready. I know you, Eli. You're scared to give this your all but no risk, no reward. She makes you happy and I know you do the same for her. It's all sorts of adorable."

"More guys like me? Jaded guys with wounded hearts? I'm failing to see the appeal in that."

He listened to her reasoning, unable to truly believe that Clare would have a remote interest in him. But if Fiona could see things from an outsider's perspective and draw that conclusion, Eli had to wonder if there was some truth to it.

"We've both been hurt before. Clare doesn't deserve to go through something like that again and I feel as if I can trust her not to screw me over either. Friday was one of the best nights I've had in a long time. I think we need each other a lot more than we even realize now. It's not adorable…she is. God, she's perfect," he laughed in spite of himself, dropping his head in his hands before looking at Fiona.

She patted his knee and giggled. "I've missed this Eli so much. Bashful, nervous and yes, _adorable_," she stressed, smiling. "It sounds like you two are seriously hitting it off. The most important thing is keeping the friendship which obviously you all will do since it's going so well. You're going to end up falling in love with this girl one of these days, aren't you?"

"I could see it happening. But first, I need to know if she truly likes me back."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: _Super massively colossal thank you to covetedoutcomes again for helping me with this chapter. The bout of writer's block that swept over me this week has been the absolute worst but I couldn't abandon this. Thanks again for all the interest in the story. The reviews never fail to make me smile. Also, quick mention to musiksnob for your great tip. I tried to utilize it as best I could. Gah, this note is much longer than need be and this chapter is already a monster. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Which one? Red or black?" Clare asked, holding up a dress in each hand.

"Hmm, red. That one shows off more cleavage," Alli decided.

Clare rolled her eyes at her best friend who sat in the center of her bed amidst a pile of clothes strewn across the covers after Clare practically gutted her closet. Her dinner with Eli and Adam was quickly approaching which meant that her nerves were making their presence known. She was fine when he had asked her to dinner the day before but now that time was winding down, she could feel the pressure mounting in her chest. Clare knew she was over-thinking matters severely but it couldn't be helped, not when she viewed this as a crucial moment in their friendship.

It not only marked the first time she was meeting his best friend but it was the first time she would be going over to his place. The enormity of that was all Clare could think about. Being in such a private environment seemed daunting to her but she knew she couldn't turn down the offer. She'd seen him at her place of business as well as his own. She'd spent an entire night with him on their non-date. But those instances were different. Now the line that separated professional from personal was soon to be broken once and for all.

Deciding to go with Alli's choice, Clare placed the black dress back into her closet and took out a set of heels she only reserved for that particular dress. She had never been one to go out of her way to get dolled up but she was will to trust in Alli's word on the matter and go along with her judgment. After all, her friend had far more expertise in the fashion world than she did.

"How should I do my hair?" Clare asked, frowning at her reflection as she turned and saw herself in the full length mirror.

"Don't you worry about that. I'm taking over from here," All insisted, hoisting herself from the mountain of clothes.

"That scares me more than it comforts me."

"Oh, hush. You're in good hands, I swear," Alli promised as she grabbed a hold of Clare's hand forced her to take a seat in the vanity bench.

"You say that now but after you're done, I'll probably end up looking like I'm going for a pageant."

"A little bit of makeup never hurt anyone," she said as she went through Clare's cosmetics.

"I don't want it to look like I'm trying too hard. The dress is already a bit much, don't you think?"

"It'll be subtle, I promise. And please! That dress is perfect. He won't be able to take his eyes off you, guaranteed."

Letting out a sigh, Clare closed her eyes briefly as Alli began to set to her work, putting on eyeliner with such precision it felt more like she was a patient on an operating table.

"If there's anyone I can trust, it would be you so fine. I'll hush. I hope he'll like it."

"See? That's all I ask. There's no way he won't appreciate your look. You're gorgeous and that dress is killer."

Clare sat silently as Alli continued, doing her best not to worry too much about how the final product would turn out. Her thoughts now ran away from her, trying to picture what it would be like to be seated with Eli and his closest friend. She figured she was making a bigger deal out of things than need be. After all, Eli had already met Alli though those circumstances were vastly different. It was enough to make her cringe as she reflected on how it must have been for the two meeting on such unconventional terms. But Eli seemed to like Alli well enough, any mention she made of him always received kindly.

From the way he spoke of Adam, Clare got the distinct impression that he was an easy going guy that never took things too seriously. It was a quality she could appreciate, especially when at times she could be a bit neurotic herself. She was looking forward to meeting him and admittedly getting to spend another night with Eli. While she knew nothing would happen, it was more than enough for her to simply get the chance to hang out, to share in his company.

It was almost surreal just how much she had taken a liking to him. Eli was the last thing she was expecting to come into her life but the timing of it made it all the more intriguing to her. It felt as if she'd known him for years rather than a few weeks. The way he was able to break her out of her shell and challenge her was a task she wasn't so sure anyone could have accomplished. When she was with Jake, it had taken her some time to come around and be more adventurous but with Eli, it was almost a compulsion for her, an overwhelming need to want to prove to him as well as to herself that she could tackle any obstacle.

Anytime her mind ran back to the Friday night they'd spent together, Clare couldn't help but smile. He had made good on his mission to make her feel like someone else for the night. While it was short lived, it had done the trick and then some. Getting up on stage in front of a room full of strangers wasn't something she would have ever been able to do on her own. But with Eli right beside her, Clare felt bold and confident, as if she could take on the world if she wanted to.

The influence he had on her was incomparable but Clare was grateful for it, almost greedy now for any moment they were able to speak. Whether it was for a few minutes or something lengthier, Clare was always up to hear what he had to say. She was certain this night would go off without a hitch but as per usual her shyness and worry wart tendencies were taking over.

The greatest relief now was having Alli there with her. More than anything she wished she could drag her along to the dinner but she knew she was being foolish in entertaining the thought. It was hardly anything to get panicked about but if there was one thing Clare was good at, it was over-thinking.

Alli swept blush along her cheeks, Clare's vision of the mirror blocked as Alli angled her away from her reflection. She was nothing if not thorough, ensuring that the surprise wouldn't be revealed until it was time. For someone that had an area of concentration in science, Clare had to wonder how Alli was so well versed when it came to fashion and makeup. It seemed almost like a contradiction of sorts but Alli had an uncanny ability to balance both worlds seamlessly.

"All done," Alli chirped once she was done applying a gloss to Clare's lips. From the way she was beaming, Clare felt a bit more at ease about the end result.

As she tried to peer around her friend, Alli clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth, making a clicking sound.

"Not so fast. I still have to do your hair. _Then _you will get dressed and _finally_ you can see it all together but not a moment before that," she said resolutely. "And would you stop shaking, Clare? You're going to be fine."

It wasn't until Alli called attention to it that Clare realized just how much her leg was jumping up and down, her hands having a slight tremble to them.

"I'm a mess," she laughed, shaking her head as Alli toyed with her hair a bit, clearly deciding what style to put it in.

"There's nothing to worry about. You're going to look amazing and his friend is going to love you," Alli assured as she began her work, deciding on giving Clare an up do.

Clare remained quiet as Alli worked expertly on her, doing her best to calm her nerves and focus on the present moment. She took comfort in knowing that Eli was going to be right there the whole time. Thinking about him was enough to put her mind at ease, Clare finding that the tension was leaving her body the longer she recalled facets about him. It was silly at best but it did the trick.

Alli took a step back from her and smiled proudly, clapping her hands together twice.

"You're going to love it. But first," she said, grabbing the red dress off the bed. "You have to put this on. I trust you not to peek."

With that, Alli turned to leave, closing the door behind her to leave Clare to get dressed. Honoring the faith her best friend had in her, Clare avoided looking into the mirror as she traded in her comfy pajamas for the sleek dress. It was strange how confident she felt once it was on. Slipping her feet into her heels, Clare ran her hands along the front of her dress, smiling in spite of herself.

"I'm finished," she called out, Alli swinging open the door seconds later.

"Clare…oh my god. You look incredible."

Turning to face the full length mirror, Clare's brows rose up. "You're a miracle worker."

"As much as I would love to take all the credit, you're already pretty. You made my work a total breeze," Alli said as she rummaged through Clare's jewelry to find the perfect items.

"Here, put on these earrings," she said, handing them over.

Clare quickly removed her current set, trading them in for the gold studs Alli decided on.

"Take my bracelet too. It's good luck. I wore the first time Dave and I ever-"

"I beg of you, please don't finish that sentence."

"Get your mind out of the gutter. I was going to say the first time we ever kissed. Maybe it'll work for you too," she said with a wink as she surrendered the bracelet.

"Oops? There's no telling with you two lovebirds. I doubt that will happen but thanks for letting me borrow it. So, am I ready now?"

"We're not _that_ bad," she defended, walking around Clare and stopping next to her as they both looked into the mirror.

"You are. But I wonder if Eli will be."

* * *

"Goddamn," Eli muttered under his breath as he stood in front of the kitchen sink, water splashing.

Ever since he'd gotten home from work, it seemed as if he couldn't get his body and brain to work together. His mind was in a different place, focused so intently on the impending dinner with Clare. With his feelings for her now known to his two best friends, he felt on edge, worried that something would come along and ruin the relationship he had been building with Clare over the last few weeks.

He had never been one to care too much about things being perfect, rather adapting a lifestyle full of spontaneity and impromptu planning but when it came to this evening with her, every detail needed to go along without flaw. He wanted Clare to feel comfortable at his place and with his best friend, knowing it would be a new setting for them.

But it seemed that for all his careful planning, things were hellbent on going awry.

"Are you so nervous that you're _actually_ pissing your pants?" Adam laughed as he entered the kitchen, leaning against the entryway with his arms crossed over his chest.

Eli shot him a glare over his shoulder as he turned the faucet off, assessing the damage. He wished that Adam was wrong but as it were, his pants were soaked near his crotch. Gripping the edge of the sink, Eli hunched his shoulders and closed his eyes as he drew in a breath.

"Dude, relax. I was just messing with you. Clare won't be here for a little while. You have plenty of time to change," Adam assured, crossing the kitchen and swinging open the fridge.

Eli remained frozen, collecting himself for another moment before standing upright. He turned to face Adam, leaning against the counter and shaking his head.

"This night is going to be a disaster. Seriously, the food isn't ready yet. Clare will be here any minute. She's never late. Ever. And look at my damn pants," he complained, gesturing to the more than obvious mark against his jeans.

"It won't be a total disaster per se. So she gets here and we have to wait to eat. I'm sure she'd be okay with that. You can change now."

"No. It should have been done already. You can't invite someone over for dinner and not have the meal ready," he said, his tone almost panicked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Would you just breathe? For at least a second? Man, I almost forgot how worked up you can get over girls."

Eli sighed heavily, brushing his hair from his eyes before looking down at his feet.

"I just want things to be perfect."

"See, that's your problem right there. There's no such thing as perfect. A little bit of madness is a good thing. You of all people should know that," Adam said, twisting open the top on his beer.

"But for Clare? I'd like to at least aim for it. This dinner…it's sort of a big deal to me."

"Really? I had no idea," Adam deadpanned, earning yet another glare from Eli in less than five minutes.

Holding up his hands in mock defense, Adam tried again. "What I'm trying to say is, just take it easy. Clare is a chill girl. And besides, we both know she's only coming over here to meet me," he said, puffing up his chest.

It was enough to relax Eli for now, making him smile in spite of himself.

"You cocky bastard. If anything, you're a consolation prize in case this dinner isn't ready in time."

"Please, I'll have her in stitches. She won't even notice her plate is empty or that you're even in the room."

"Is that so? I'm sure Becky would love to hear all about how you're charming some other girl," he warned jokingly.

"Everyone knows I'm hilarious. It can't be contained. Becks would be just fine, impressed even."

"God, you two make me sick," Eli griped, rolling his eyes as he pushed himself off the counter and moved the kitchen's island.

It was still covered with various ingredients, so much so that it was beginning to give Eli a headache. He let out an audible sigh as he raked his hand through his hair, his face contorting a bit from the thought of the preparations that weren't done. His look of distress clearly didn't escape Adam's noticed as he took a sip of his drink and stood across from Eli.

"Tell you what. You go and take care of your clothes and I'll worry about getting this stuff finished up. I think you're long overdue for a break, man."

Eli tensed for a moment but he knew that Adam was right. With a quick glance at the time he could see that it was only a few minutes before seven, the set time for Clare to arrive.

"Alright, but I'll be right back," Eli promised, holding up a finger before exiting the kitchen.

He went to his room, pushing back the door and moving quickly to his dresser for a replacement pair of pants. No sooner did his hands land on a pair did the doorbell go off. He groaned to himself at the timing of it all, removing his jeans as he heard the door open.

"Oh, hi there," he heard Clare say, clearly taken aback that Adam was the one greeting her.

"The famous Clare Edwards, welcome to our humble abode," Adam said cheerfully.

Eli could only imagine the hand flourish that probably went along with it, his eyes rolling as he slipped into the new set of jeans and pulled up the zipper.

"Famous? Far from it," she said, the door closing. "This is a great apartment."

"That's not the way I hear it. Thanks, we've been here for…two years now? Jeez, stuck with Eli for all that time. Such torture."

Eli could hear Clare laugh but he was too distracted by the first part of Adam's words, knowing he'd better jump in before his friend said anything else incriminating. All he needed was an open floor to seize the moment and slip up as to just how much Eli had taken to talking about Clare. It was true he would gush about her more often than not but the last thing he wanted was for Clare to know that little tidbit.

"Really?" she asked as Eli stepped out of his room and walked down the hall. "I'm sure he's a lovely roommate but then again, you'd know better than me," she teased, playfully nudging Adam's shoulder.

"So this is what you to take to doing when I'm not around, huh?" Eli announced as he arrived by the two.

"Damn, I didn't even get the chance to tell her embarrassing stories. Ah, well. The night's still young. Here, I'll take your jacket, Clare."

"I look forward to hearing each and every one of them," Clare teased, playfully smiling at Eli as she shrugged out of her coat.

Eli smiled back though it flattered, his eyes shamelessly outlining her curves. The dress fit her immaculately, accentuating her figure so perfectly it seemed as if the dress was tailor-made just for her.

When he thought he had been staring too long, his eyes quickly flashed back to her face, noting the way her cheeks turned a light shade of pink before steadily growing re as she worked hard to avert his gaze. He knew he'd been caught but he couldn't find it within himself to regret it. There was no denying the fact that she was beautiful and even that word alone seemed like a gross understatement to him.

She was always gorgeous to him but he could tell that she had done a few things differently like her make up. Her eyes were brighter than usual which Eli didn't know was a task that could be possible. All at once she was taking the breath away from him, everything else around them fading. What felt like minutes or maybe even hours was actually a few seconds in reality, Eli brought back to the present moment by Adam's voice breaking through his reverie.

"Whoa, you look really nice," he complimented her as he took her jacket and hung it up on the coatrack. "Doesn't she look pretty, Eli?"

"I…yeah. She looks great," Eli stammered, shaking his head before looking back at Clare and speaking to her directly. "You look amazing."

He could hear how soft his tone was, his admiration for her coloring his words. But from the shy smile he was able to gain from her, Eli didn't regret his inability to stay indifferent. He was doing a terrible job so early on in the night to keep up the just friends pretense but it wasn't something he really cared to fight now. She was accepting of his compliments, surprising him with one in return.

"I could easily say the same of you. You clean up pretty nicely," she teased, tugging on the vest he wore over his button down.

Now more than ever he was glad for the fact that he took Fiona's word of caution and put some actual effort into what he wore. He was certain that Clare would appreciate him however he happened to dress but they'd both apparently gotten the memo that the night wasn't as casual as they'd originally made it out to be.

"What? No kind words for me? I could easily go put on my Avengers shirt and ditch this look," Adam cut in, as always the comic relief.

"Goodness, I'm sorry. You're pretty dapper yourself, Mr. Torres," Clare giggled, the sound making Eli's heart skip a beat.

"That's more like it. Alright, we can't stand around all day and those shoes of yours look pretty uncomfortable so let's have a seat, yeah?"

Turning on his heels, Adam led the group to the living, Eli ushering for Clare to go before him. It was strange to see her inside of his home but she moved so comfortably, almost as if she'd been there several times in the past or as if she lived there as well. Eli was glad for that fact. If anything it was nice to know that his home was inviting enough to her and that she was relaxed in the company around her.

Adam took a seat on the arm chair, leaving Eli and Clare to sit on the couch. He watched her wordlessly as she smoothed down her dress before sitting, her legs crossed at the ankles. Everything about her was so dainty and smooth, fluid even and it had Eli completely immersed in each move she made.

"So, uh. Dinner's gonna be a little late. Sorry about that," Adam apologized, shooting a weak smile at Clare.

"That's fine, really. I don't mind sitting and talking with you guys. Tell me about yourself, Adam. I hear you're a comic book lover."

At this, Adam's eyes lit up and Eli couldn't suppress the laugh that escaped his lips at this friend's expression.

"Huh, this guy is better than I gave him credit for but yes, I love comics. I'm a graphic designer. I figure I may as well get paid to do what I love. That way it doesn't feel like a job."

"That's the best thing anyone could do for themselves. If it's not something you're passionate about, there's hardly any sense in trapping yourself. Granted, I never set out for my line of work but I don't regret a single second of it."

"Really? What did you want to do before?"

"I always dreamed of working at the _Interpreter_. But the competition was steep. And then…someone put me on to _The Edge _before it became so popular and I fell in love."

Adam noted her hesitancy on the person in particular, looking to Eli briefly who mouthed the word "ex". Nodding his head to Clare, he smiled as he knew not to press any further than what she'd given him to work with.

"Aw, neat. I like your column a lot. Every now and then I read the magazine and always end up seeing what issues people are dealing with. But you always have the right things to say."

To this Clare smiled bashfully, running her hand along her swooped bangs. "You and Fiona are seriously too nice, thank you. I try my best to put myself in their shoes and see how things could improve."

"I don't know how you do it. I have a hard enough time decided what to eat in the mornings for breakfast," he laughed.

"Sad but true. The other day he almost had a breakdown over having pancakes or waffles," Eli interjected.

"Hey! That's not funny. I was running late that day. I had to make up my mind quick."

"Dare I ask what you ended up having?" Clare chimed in.

"Good ol' Eggos. Popped them into the toaster and was good to go. Eli laughed the whole time. Lucky him, he practically runs that theatre and can show up when he wants to."

"The perks of being a director, what can I say?" Eli said smugly, sitting back against the couch with a smirk etched into his lips.

Conversation continued on smoothly for over an hour. As he had anticipated, Clare and Adam got along tremendously well, the three of them slipping into such natural talk that it would have been impossible to tell Clare was a recent addition to their lives, especially to Adam whom she was now meeting for the first time. Laughter could be heard all around as they traded embarrassing stories, Eli and Adam filling her in about their antics in high school and post-university. As far as Eli could tell, Clare was enjoying every second of it, hanging onto their every word and encouraging them to share more stories. It was far more than he could ask of the night. Everything was going better than he had hoped, until the distinct smell of smoke began to sweep through the room.

"Um, is something…burning?" Clare asked, her button nose crinkling up.

"Oh shit," the guys said in unison, both jumping up from their seats and racing to the kitchen.

"I completely forgot about this," Eli griped, grabbing a pair of oven mitts and opening the oven door.

Inside rested a now charred dish of baked ziti, the top layer likening more of Cajun style than the Italian dish it was intended to be. He shut off the oven, the smoky odor now made worse that the door was open. Adam hovered nearby, peering inside and out a low whistle.

Removing the dish, Eli put it on the island, staring at it as if the act alone would be enough to salvage the meal.

"Great. Just great," he muttered, yanking off the mitts and tossing them down beside the burned food. "What are we going to do now? We've kept her here for an hour and now we can't even eat."

"Well, we could order something? I could head down and grab Chinese down the block. It's not as good as this might have been but it's not the end of the world."

"It's the only option we have," he sighed, licking his lips.

"I'll get the usual and ask Clare what she wants. You can clean up this lovely mess and everything will be good again."

Rubbing at his jaw, Eli nodded, too upset now with how things had suddenly turned so unexpectedly. He was glad to have Adam there, the guy never failing to be the voice of reason and keep him levelheaded. He knew Adam was right. The evening was going well enough. After all, the main purpose was for Clare and Adam to meet and they seemed to click right off the bat. It was the primary goal and it had been accomplished seamlessly.

Looking now to the dish before him, Eli groaned. It was far too hot to do much with it now. The kitchen could stand to get cleaned up a bit but Eli wasn't much in the mood to do the odds and ends dishes.

The sound of heels hitting against the hardwood made him look up, his eyes landing on Clare just as she appeared in the entryway.

"You lied to me, Goldsworthy," she said, crossing her arms over her chest, her teasing expression hard to miss.

"Care to enlighten me on that one?"

"If memory serves, you said- and I quote- 'I happen to be a decent chef. Dinner will go off without a hitch, I promise.' If that burnt ziti is any indication, I'm thinking you broke your promise."

"In all fairness, this food would have been delicious. If there's one thing I know how to make, it's pasta."

"Really? Because judging by that," she said, point an accusatory index finger, "I'd beg to differ."

Eli smiled at her, his mouth soon twisting a bit bashfully. Only Clare could evoke such an emotion from him, making it so he felt nervous. He hated all the cliché feelings normally but with her, Eli didn't mind how much his heart was racing. It was all so far out of his control as she dared to step into the kitchen and land herself next to him. She was alarmingly close he noted, in such a range that he could smell the light scent of her perfume. It was a vanilla fragrance, one that made his head swim.

Reeling himself back in, he rolled his eyes and nudged her shoulder.

"I blame you for all of this. You just had to come in here and completely floor Adam. Neither of us could stop talking to you. You're quite the distraction."

"Oh, so now it's my fault? You're not a very nice host, Mr. Goldsworthy. He does like me though, right? I mean…I don't know," she mumbled, waving her hand dismissively.

"Yes, it really is. Is that a serious question? Of course he does, Edwards. He liked you well enough before. Now it's just officially official."

Clare beamed at his words, smiling proudly. "Good. I was hoping to get the best friend seal of approval from him."

"I don't think anyone stands a chance against you, Edwards."

Eli cleared his throat awkwardly as his words lingered between them, busying himself with attempting to clear off the island. Adam had gotten a considerable amount done, only leaving out a few items. Putting the final item back, returning the salt to its place in the cupboard, Eli took a seat on the countertop, his eyes trained on her.

They stayed quiet for a moment, Clare watching him curiously but she didn't break the silence either. He couldn't help but admire her now. He'd never seen her with her hair up before, now revealing the smooth skin of her neck. Her lips looked enticing and Eli knew it was dangerous territory he was stepping into by dwelling on that particular feature. But it was impossible with the way she was now biting on her lower lip. He could tell he was making her nervous but she stood her ground, her own crystal eyes taking him in.

"I'm really glad you could make it tonight," Eli said after another second or two.

"Burned ziti and all, I'm having a wonderful time. Thanks for inviting me."

"Next time I make you dinner, I promise- and this time you can hold me to it- I won't make a mess of things and ruin it."

"So there's going to be a next time? Eli, you didn't ruin anything. I actually prefer it this way oddly enough."

"Of course there will be. You're pretty much stuck with me. No take backs on that one. I just wanted it to be perfect."

"You say that as if it's a bad thing. I wouldn't mind these hang outs being more frequent. It has been perfect and the night's not over it."

"Depends on who you ask but I'll admit, it is a relief that you see it this way. Anytime you're free, just let me know. We can keep you hostage a while longer after dinner then."

"How could I not? You underestimate yourself which is a real shame. You might get sick of seeing my face," she laughed. "Hardly. I'm a willing victim."

"I think you give me too much credit. If anyone is selling themselves short here, it's you. As if I could ever grow tired of looking at you."

The words flowed so effortlessly off his tongue it made Clare's eyes widen at the bluntness and how casual it was. Seeing her reaction made him regret his lack of filter. Around her, he was perhaps overly comfortable. She made it so he felt one hundred percent safe within himself but he had to wonder now if he'd crossed a line between them.

Her face soon relaxed, working itself back to her usual calm demeanor.

"I couldn't get sick of seeing you either," she said softly, looking down at her shoes.

He couldn't help but laugh at how soft natured she was. It was in contrast to himself and that was an aspect to her that drew him in with the greatest of ease. He could almost feel the nerves radiating off of her and Eli thought it best to shift gears a bit and change the subject, if only to spare her. There was so much more he could have asked but he knew better. Just knowing that the feelings were mutual was enough for him.

Each time they spoke he was able to uncover more about her. He was growing attached to these hang outs, gaining a new found appreciation for their dinner plans getting wrecked. While he was glad to have Adam meet Clare, a part of him did wish they were alone. He was terribly greedy for her time and attention, he could admit to that but he felt justified in doing so.

Hopping down from the counter, Eli smiled at her before going to the fridge.

"You were right. I am a shitty host. I didn't offer you a drink," he laughed, opening the refrigerator and taking out a beer for himself. "What would you like? We have…water, apple juice, orange juice, soda and of course beer," he called off as he looked inside.

He hadn't heard her approaching him, Clare leaning over beside him and pointing to a bottle of beer.

"I'll have what you're having, Goldsworthy," she said smoothly, turning her face to look at him.

They were much too close but Eli savored every second of it, studying her from this far more personal view. He knew he had to distract himself quickly, the temptation of leaning in far too great. He reached for another beer, handing it to her, the two of them standing up straight and doing an expert job of ignoring the elephant in the room.

At this point he knew for sure he couldn't be the only one feeling the energy around them. It was palpable and hard to miss. It was a precarious situation for them to find themselves in, what with being all alone and in such close quarters but Eli did his best to keep his wits about him. He knew that their chemistry was expanding but he feared that she wouldn't want to do anything about it. After all, they were still very much in the friend zone with one another, their friendship only a few weeks old but it felt like longer- in the best way possible.

He twisted off the cap of his drink, impressed that Clare had done away with hers and was already indulging herself to a sip. He followed suit, leaning against the island as Clare did the same. He glanced at her, spotting how high her cheekbones were as she drank, clearly hiding a smile behind her bottle. He bumped his shoulder against hers, Clare retaliating. He refused to let her go that easy, two going a few more rounds until he poked her ribcage.

"No poking!" she cried, pouting a bit.

While the charade was perhaps one the cutest things he'd ever seen, he couldn't resist and did it again. She set her beer down on the counter and swatted his hand.

"No."

"You're no fun," he teased, aiming once more at her but she dodged him, her arms outstretching towards him and tickling his side.

He tensed a bit, unable to fathom that she was able to find his one weakness. He held back the urge to laugh though it was right on the tip of his tongue and apparent, if her next words were any indication.

"Is the big bad Eli Goldsworthy, dare I say it…_ticklish_?" she asked, feigning shock as she laughed and continue her attack on him.

"No, no. God, no. I'm not ticklish. I just-," he stopped off, unable to keep from laughing as she tickled him mercilessly.

Grabbing a hold of her wrists, he was able to stop her, his hands coiling around gently but firmly enough to keep her at bay.

"You will tell no one of this, okay? I have a reputation to protect. I don't need word of this getting out. Got it?" he asked, keeping his grasp on her.

"And what would happen if I told everyone I know?" she countered, lifting a brow.

"There would be sheer hell to pay, Miss Edwards. Mark my words."

"I think I'll take my chances on that one."

Eli searched her face as he held onto her still, his eyes taking in hers before descending to her lips. They were right before him. All he had to do was lean forward and ensnare her lips with his for a kiss. She didn't make any attempts to escape his grasp, instead remaining frozen and moving slightly closer. It was marginal but he took notice to it, his body drifting a bit closer to hers. His eyes remained trained on her lips for a moment, watching them part. She wanted this just as much as he did, all traces of doubt leaving him now.

He could feel his heart hammering away in his chest but he refused to let that get to him now. Loosening his hold on her, he set her free as he leaned in a bit more, his senses overrun with her fragrance again. His nose brushed against hers, a small smile spreading across her lips at the contact-

"Bow down to me for I have saved the day. Please, hold your applause."

Adam's voice was more like a shot in the dark, causing Clare to gasp and jump back from Eli. His eyes found hers but her expression was hard to read as she swallowed the lump in her throat. It was if they had been in a trance, the spell now broken with Adam's untimely arrival. Just another second or two and Eli would have been able to kiss her, to feel her lips meshing against his. He felt robbed of that experience now, a sigh leaving him.

"Where are you guys?" Adam called again, poking his head into the kitchen. "Dinner is served."

Clare smiled at him weakly and nodded, reaching to the counter for her drink. Once again, she was close to him but it was short lived as she pulled back and headed for the doorway. She stopped short of leaving, looking to Eli.

"We should um, get some food."

"Right, yeah," he said, grabbing his beer and following after her.

* * *

"I had a wonderful time. It was so nice meeting you, Adam," Clare said as the trio stood by the door.

"It was awesome meeting you, too. You should drop by some time soon, yeah? We won't burn anything but the Chinese was pretty good though."

Clare laughed as she put on her jacket, brushing back her bangs.

"I can officially file this under 'Night I'll Never Forget.' I'd definitely come over again one day."

Eli looked at her then and met her gaze, the two sharing a brief silent exchange. He hated the fact that he couldn't tell what she was thinking. The entire dinner she stayed wrapped up in conversation with Adam, Eli only adding his input when spoken to directly. It suited him just fine, what with his thoughts so preoccupied. He wanted to know how she felt about the almost kiss, if she would even want to follow through another time or pretend it didn't happen. But with her confirming she'd visit in the near future, Eli was at a complete loss.

"I can't wait for that, seriously. You're welcomed here anytime, right, Eli?"

"Of course," he said simply, Clare nodding curtly.

"Well, it's late. I should probably get a move on but again, thanks so much for having me. Goodnight, guys."

Adam got the door for her, waving as she crossed the threshold and left. He turned back to face Eli who wore a stoic expression as he leaned against the wall, hands in his pockets.

"Dude, what happened to you? What's going on?"

"We almost kissed. And that should be great but it's not because I have no idea what this means for us. Things are different now. I can feel it."


	11. Chapter 11

Clare's thoughts were hard to contain as she sat restlessly at her desk. It was impossible to steady her mind as if drifted to Eli every other second. It'd been two days since the dinner and more noteworthy, the almost kiss. She couldn't shake the memory of what it felt to be held by him, to be close enough that their faces touched, their scents mingling into such an inviting aroma that it made her head swim. She couldn't deny the fact that she wanted to kiss him but a part of her was glad for the fact that Adam had come back when he did. Unknowingly he had saved them from crossing a line Clare wasn't sure they were ready to cross just yet.

It was true that she had been growing to like Eli as more than a friend but she found herself questioning what would come next. She knew things with Jake still weren't resolved and Eli himself was more or less the poster child for avoiding relationships. Clare thought maybe she had become the exception to his rule but it made her cautious knowing just how wary he was when it came to dating. She could understand that he had gone through the ringer relationship wise but the last thing she wanted to be was a trial run to him.

There was so much they needed to talk about but neither seemed willing to make the first move and break the silence between them. Each day Clare would stare at her phone as if to will his name to flash across her screen in the form of a text or call but neither came. And at this point, Clare was beginning to convince herself it never would.

She couldn't say that she blamed him though admittedly it did make her worry more than it should have. After all, she had been the one to dismiss what had happened between them, sweeping it under the rug and pretending as if they hadn't been in such a precarious situation. She was the one who continued on with dinner, talking Adam's ear off as she sat across from Eli, doing her best to avoid eye contact- though she had a feeling he was perfectly content with looking elsewhere.

The more she thought about it, the sicker she felt, Clare reaching a hand to her stomach and sighing heavily. It was all too much, life taking such a toll on her that she felt as if she could just scream. It was too much to think about but Clare knew she couldn't avoid it at all. Eli had taken up residence in her mind and her heart, to the point where it was almost unbearable. Over the last few weeks she didn't mind that at all, if anything welcoming him into her train of thoughts. But now with this tension between them, she wanted to rid herself of it all.

Most prominent in her memory was the defeated look on his face before they left the kitchen. Her words weren't the ones he wanted to hear and she felt like a disappointment to him, a true letdown. Only moments before they had been laughing and playing around, the atmosphere around them so warm that it made her feel secure. But once their little bubble had been burst and they were brought back to reality, Clare shifted gears all at once. Eli was the best thing in her life as of late and she enjoyed their friendship. The last thing she wanted to do was jeopardize that somehow but it was clear she had messed up regardless.

To kiss him would have meant opening up Pandora's Box, owning up to feelings she wasn't quite ready to admit to yet though her actions certainly did the job for her. There wasn't much room for her to hide now. She knew she didn't stop things from progressing, even leaning into him but in the end, Clare was sure she ended up making Eli feel rejected. She hated how much she was turning out to be like the other girls in his life, the ones who had clearly managed to break his heart. She knew it couldn't have been to the same extent but he was opening up to her. It meant the world to Clare that he was warming up bit by bit, each talk they had brought them closer together and strengthened the bond that had been born out of such an unexpected encounter.

She missed the days in which she was able to text him for no reason, just to say hi or to pass along something she thought might interest him. It was strange how one night could alter everything between them. All she could do now was pray that it could be mended at some point. In a short time Eli had become very important to her. To think that now their connection was broken for good devastated her. She knew she would have to reach out to him, to offer up some type of explanation but she was at a loss for where to begin.

A simple 'I'm sorry' would hardly suffice. He deserved better than that and for a time Clare had convinced herself that maybe she was what he needed. But now she'd done a successful job of breaking that trust she was certain wasn't easy to come by in his book. He was sensitive even if he wouldn't want to admit to that aloud but it showed in his tentativeness, the way he'd fall silent after giving her a compliment or the way his eyes would linger on her for a moment longer than need be. These were things that she basked in and didn't take for granted. Now they were nothing but memories, moments she wasn't too sure she'd ever be able to get back.

She rested her elbow against her desk, her attention span far too short to get much work done. It'd been half an hour and she was still stuck on the first two messages she had opened up. She must have read the lines countless times but was unable to really retain anything. Her thoughts were too hectic now, her mind a complete mess of self-loathing and irritation. The idea of going home early crossed her mind but Clare didn't want to waste a day. She knew going home wouldn't be that much better but the chance of getting some rest certainly had appeal to it.

Even Alli thought she could do with taking a sick day after she filled her in about the dinner. But Clare didn't want to wallow too much, instead deciding to go through the motions of her daily life and get back to things before Eli entered her world. But that plan was doomed to fail from the start. He'd left his mark so heavily on her life, imprinting himself into the very fibers of it that there wasn't any way she could avoid thinking about him.

"_He hates me, Alli,"_ Clare said wistfully on the phone the day after it all happened.

"_No he doesn't. He's probably just upset but I don't think he hates you."_

"_How could he not? I hate myself for what I did."_

"_Clare, come on. You're being way too hard on yourself."_

"_You didn't see his face when afterwards. Or even worse, when I was leaving. He didn't even say goodbye. He just stood there looking at me."_

"_Just give him some time to come around. It must be a lot for him to have to think about too. You guys never spoke about how you felt and all of a sudden, you almost kissed."_

While Clare knew that Alli was right, she couldn't quite get her mind to that same point yet. As far as she was concerned, she was now public enemy number one in Eli's eyes. It was just as well, she figured. When he met her, her life was in disarray and evidently she was only capable of dragging him along for the ride. She felt terrible to have him get swept up in her drama. It wasn't something she had set out to do but now in hindsight, she could see that it was inevitable. From the start he had gotten caught in the tangled inner workings of her personal life- only now he had a starring role.

"_I don't know. It feels final. I really messed this up."_

"_Listen to me. This is far from over. He wanted that kiss just as much as you did which means that he likes you. Feelings like that just don't go away. As much as it sucks, you just have to be patient- with the both of you."_

"_Which is to say?"_

"_That if he's not ready to talk, you have to respect that. There's still the play right? You promised you'd go."_

"_I don't think that offer is still valid."_

"_It's next week. If you see him, talk to him. If he's not up to it, he'll let you know."_

It was the best advice anyone could give her but it hardly felt like enough. It was too much of a cliffhanger and Clare was the type of person who liked having answers, to know what would happen next. But this situation with Eli was so up in the air it made her feel uneasy. He could very well decide that he wanted nothing to do with her again, that his hopes had been crushed and he deemed their relationship unsalvageable. That was an outcome she wasn't so sure she could handle but Clare thought it wise to at least prepare herself for the possibility.

Rubbing at her temple, Clare could feel the beginnings of a migraine coming on, her head starting to throb slightly. She was working herself into a frenzy but it wasn't something she had much control over now. It was something she was prone to. Anytime her anxiety and natural worry wart tendencies were in full swing, her body would react instinctively to it.

She let out a sigh as she leaned over and got her purse, fishing around for her bottle of ibuprofen she always kept inside in case of emergency. After a moment she found the item she was looking for, pulling out the small vial of aspirin and removed the lid. Shaking out a capsule into the palm of her hand, Clare rolled her eyes as she realized her water bottle was empty. It was hardly anything to fuss over but the thought of moving now felt daunting. Still, she wanted to rid herself of the headache as best she could before it got even worse.

Getting out of her chair, Clare's hand furled into a small fist as she clutched the pill. She felt weak, lightheaded even and suddenly regretted her decision to skip breakfast in the morning. Since things went south with Eli, her appetite was all over the place. She knew it was all in her head and maybe even foolish seeing as though she and Eli weren't anything more than just friends. All the same it seemed as if she had the side effects of a breakup.

Her love life was a complete and utter wreck. She wasn't sure how or even why it was she kept slipping up along the way but she was starting to think maybe Eli had been right all along. Maybe there was truly such a thing as being incapable of being in a relationship. But the hopeless romantic in her silenced those thoughts quickly enough. She had always held onto the notion that maybe one day she would find the right person. Nothing was a guarantee or set in stone in any way, shape or form, least of all something as temperamental as feelings.

If her life as of late were a telling point, she could say she knew that better than anyone. With Jake it had felt so much like a sure thing. They'd been together for so long that Clare actually foresaw their life together. An engagement was the next step, or so she had believed it would be until he packed his bags and left her. Eli felt like a fresh start, a new beginning. All she wanted was a friendship but it didn't take long at all for her feelings to take flight. She almost regretted the fact that he let his walls down, if only to spare them the scenario they found themselves in today.

They would have been able to avoid those longing stares, those moments of shyness. They would have been able to maintain their friendship and keep it intact rather than have it fall by the wayside- and to such a heavy degree at that.

Clare shook her head as she made it down the hall, past the cluster of cubicles and into the more open area of the floor to the break room. She smiled cordially at one of the staff writers who walked by before pushing open the door.

Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach, the breath leaving her lungs all at once. The range of emotions that washed over her ran across the spectrum in what felt like no time at all, ending in sheer anger and disbelief.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me," she growled.

Jake jumped back from Katie, both their faces flushed from the intense make out session Clare had stumbled upon. It was an image that would forever burn in her memory, the way his hands trailed down her sides as hers took station in his hair, her fingers threading through his locks.

It was heated, passionate and clearly not the first time they'd done such a thing. Clare was furious, seeing red as she stared between the two of them. Katie avoided her stare, taken a sudden interest in the ground while Jake rubbed anxiously at his jaw. Clare didn't break her focus on him, silently demanding an answer.

"Clare, let me explain," he said, his voice almost tired as if they'd been talking for hours on end about the same topic.

"Save it, Jake! You don't have to do anything. I can see it all for myself," she hissed. "I can't believe either you. You're disgusting and I really hope she's worth it."

Her voice was rising steadily but she didn't care to pipe down. She was enraged and she refused to let them get away from her wrath unscathed.

"Two and a half years and you mean to tell me you let it all go so you could hook up some girl from work behind my back?"

Katie looked up at her then, her expression almost wounded at how much Clare had belittled her but she didn't feel a drop of remorse for it. Katie was supposed to be her friend, someone that she felt comfortable enough to trust in.

She thought back to the first Monday back after Jake had broken up with her, how much Katie never truly inquired about their breakup. While it was true they hadn't gone around telling anyone, it was more than obvious the two ended things but never once did Katie ask because all the while, she knew the truth. She was the reason for it all.

Clare's eyes flickered to the bracelet she had complimented her on, now feeling sick at the realization that it must have been a gift from Jake.

"We were going to tell you…we just didn't know how," Katie piped up, automatically earning a death glare.

"You're joking, right? God! You sat there every single day, smiling in my face this whole time. Do not talk to me. Either of you. I'm done. I am so done!" she shouted.

Her voice rang out as she was still in the doorway but she couldn't register much else other than the scene playing out before her. Her body was trembling with angry, almost like ripple effect coursing through her. Forgotten now was the headache she had moments before. Her problems were much bigger than something as trivial as that now. She wanted to scream, kick, anything to get the pain out completely but it hardly felt like it would be enough to free her of the hurt washing over.

"Clare, calm down," Jake tried to reason.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down when you were cheating on me! What did you expect? For me to give you my blessing?"

He stepped closer to her, which put her on edge, trying once more to settle her down.

"You need to relax. Now's not the time for this."

"Says the one making out with his _girlfriend_ at work," she said, snaring the title.

She looked at him with such disdain, as if he were truly the lowest of low. In her eyes he was, right along with Katie who had completely broken their friendship. She couldn't believe that Katie would be the type to steal someone's boyfriend, least of all from someone she actually she knew personally. It made her sick, her head pounding again from the migraine as well as her shouting.

She turned in a huff, stomping into the main hall. She could feel the energy of the floor, the office far more quiet than usual but she didn't care in the least bit. All she wanted to do was put as much space as she could between herself and the new happy couple. Her mind was swirling with questions but she wasn't in the mood to hear the answers. How long had they been together? It broke her heart to even try and calculate the numbers. What did Katie have that she didn't? Her insecurities now crossed her mind, all the things she deemed to be flaws the possible culprit for his betrayal.

Her eyes were stinging with unshed tears now as she began to pace the hall for a moment. She wasn't ready to face her coworkers just yet, knowing that those in close enough range would have been able to catch every last bit of the heated exchange. She rubbed stubbornly at her eyes, a few tears breaking free and skimming down her face as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Look, I'm sorry," she heard Jake say.

She stopped in her tracks, looking up at him and let out a dry humorless laugh.

"You're sorry. You're _sorry_…that's all you have to say after what you did?"

Her temper was flaring up again. She knew Jake wasn't the best at handling confrontations but she couldn't believe he had the nerve to stand before her and offer a halfhearted apology.

"Go to hell. Seriously," she said acidly, brushing past him and continuing down the hall.

She could hear his footsteps following after her but she didn't dare look back, instead doing her best to keep her wits about her before she'd have to go back into the main part of the office. She had finally reached, sniffling quietly to herself when she felt his hand on her arm as he tried to stop her.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me," she snarled.

Jake took a step back, shocked to see Clare this upset. Normally she was soft natured and calm but this angered her like nothing else ever had in her life.

"Did you not hear me before? Screw you, Jake. I hope you two have a great life together," she quipped, her words laced with venom that matched her wild stare.

She could feel all eyes on her as she marched to her desk, grabbing her jacket and purse before heading for the staircase at the far end. She didn't want to see anyone or go back to where Jake was for the elevator.

She had more than earned the rest of the day off, needing a break now more than ever. It felt as if everything was working against her all at once. Happiness was so fleeting she almost forgot what the emotion felt like over the last few days.

Now that she was alone again, Clare let out heavy sobs with each step she took down the staircase, the sound reverberating off the walls. She'd been keeping so much in for so long that her breaking point was a major one. She knew it was only a matter of time before she cracked under the pressure of it all but this final straw had been too much for her to genuinely accept. It all felt surreal, like a page from someone else's life but the reality was very much present and inescapable. At some point she would have to return to and try to make sense of it all but today certainly was not that day.

* * *

"No, no, no. Stop, cut," Eli called, shaking his head.

He wasn't quite sure what the problem was but something wasn't clicking like it should have been as he oversaw rehearsals. They were now working on the final scene, the day seemingly never-ending. He was irritable, a product of yet another night of fitful sleep. He didn't feel much like himself and he knew it all went back to two nights ago.

He felt haunted now by the memory of what it was like to get that close to Clare. He could recall how soft her skin was as he held onto her, how tender her gaze was as her eyes met with his. He remembered the feel of her nose against his and the warm smile that danced across her lips as if she were in on a big secret. He had steadied himself for it, the way their mouths would undoubtedly fall into sync with one another's. He didn't realize just how badly he had been craving her until the moment passed and amounted to nothing.

Eli was bitter but more so upset with himself for allowing his feelings to get the best of him. He had done a decent job post-break up with Imogen of distancing himself from girls. He took to his playwriting more than ever as a means of escaping and it hadn't let him down before. He thrived in this field but now with his mind so far off track from where it used to be, nothing seemed to please him.

"Eli, what's wrong? That scene was perfect," Fiona said, looking at him incredulously.

"I don't know. It just didn't feel okay but fine. Fair enough."

His tone was defeated as he rubbed at his eye and sighed. There was still one week remaining until opening night and while Eli knew his cast and crew was more than capable of having a success on their hands, he felt those pre-showcase jitters in full swing. Coupled with his already high stress over the state of his relationship with Clare, it all felt more like a recipe for disaster.

Fiona looked at him for another moment, her brows furrowing before she turned her attention back to the stage.

"Take five, everybody," she announced, the actors of stage shuffling off. "I'm going to ask this again. What's wrong?"

"I just have a lot on my mind. You know how I get this close to opening night."

"I'm not stupid, Eli. I know when something is up. This about more than just the play, isn't it?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now, okay? Let's just focus on getting through rehearsals."

"If you're going to be this miserable, how much work do you expect to get done?" she asked sincerely.

He turned his face to see her expression and was met with a look of true concern. He wondered what he must have looked like through Fiona's eyes. Already within himself he didn't feel the same and it was clear it showed without his consent.

"We can wrap up now and just come in earlier tomorrow. I think you and I need to talk."

Eli didn't say anything, just offering a simple head nod as Fiona rose from her seat and headed backstage. Once she was out of view, Eli let out a heavy sigh, running a hand through his disheveled locks. His mind was far too preoccupied for his likings but there wasn't much he could really do about it now. He had to soldier on and continue to see his play through. He couldn't afford any slip ups or distractions of any kind.

But as it were, it was a little too late for that. He was off his game, he could feel it but he lacked the ability to get on course once entirely. He knew he was merely burying most of his feelings and that alone was the reason for why he was running into so much trouble. He didn't speak much to Adam after Clare left. He simply filled him in on what happened exactly but wasn't up for conversation about it.

At this point he wondered if there were even any words that could be said that would somehow make it okay. Each day that went past without him hearing from Clare added another wave of concern for him. Eli tried his best to remain indifferent but he missed having her there. Now he wasn't sure if he had managed to offend her or scare her off. But her silence was saying enough to him.

"Let's go for a walk, shall we?" Fiona offered as she stood center stage, her hands on her hips.

While he was perfectly content wallowing in self-pity, he thought perhaps a change of scenery would do him some good.

He got up from his seat in the front row, reaching out a hand to her as he helped her down off the stage. He smiled in spite of himself. He was grateful to Fiona. She always so attuned to him, able to tell the differences in his moods at the drop of a hat. It probably should have been unnerving but if anything, he found it to be reassuring that he had such a great person in his life. While his relationships always seemed to fail, the friendships he managed to forge over the years had ceased to let him down.

"Such a gentleman," she teased once she was back on the ground beside him.

"So, where to, m'lady?"

"I was thinking the park, yes? It's so nice outside today."

The pair made their way up the aisle and into the lobby. Sure enough sunlight was pouring in through the glass windows. It was already doing wonders for his state of mind. The theatre was a complete cave in comparison, Eli now finding himself all too eager to get outside and move around. It was when he was at rest that his mind would drift into dangerous territory for too long.

As they stepped outside, Eli drew in a breath, his hands furrowing into his pockets as he ambled along the sidewalk with Fiona. The small park was only a block away, the two walking in silence the entire way. Eli was glad for the fact that Fiona was exercising some sense of restraint. Ordinarily she would be hounding him down with questions but he supposed something in his demeanor was enough to make her hold off until they arrived at the park.

Walking through the wrought iron gates, he began to relax, his hands slipping out of his pockets and allowing his arms to fall at his sides. It was a perfect spring day, the sun shining brightly overhead and a few lazy clouds drifting along the clear blue sky. He allowed the gentle breeze that passed to calm him a bit more. Already he felt his mind clearing up a bit but still, the slight edge was there.

"I suppose I should say something right about now, huh?" he started, glancing to her as they got onto the pathway.

"That would be lovely, yes."

"Alright…so, as you know, Clare came over for dinner on Tuesday and things were pretty much a mess from the start."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's see. I messed up my pants, that was great. Dinner was late. Then it got burned so Adam had to go out and grab Chinese. And then…."

"Tell me! God, you and your suspense," she chided.

"We almost kissed. We were in the kitchen, playing around but things got a bit serious. I was going for it and I know she was too but Adam came back before anything happened."

Fiona swatted his arm, her jaw dropping. "What was that for?"

"_Tha_t was for dinner being two nights ago and you only telling me about this now," she countered.

He had to admit she had a point but he was far too confused and frustrated by it all to speak up about it. He couldn't even talk to Adam about what he was thinking and they lived together. Bringing it up out of the blue wasn't something he was keen on doing. He wanted to forget as best he could, even if all his efforts were in vain.

"Is it safe to assume you two haven't spoken since then? Oh my god, dinner must have been so awkward. Sorry, not helping."

"Nope, we haven't. Dinner was strange but she and Adam hit it off. She told him she would come back but I doubt that will happen."

"You could always call or text her. Things are only going to be as awkward as you make them."

Eli fell silent at her words, knowing them to be true but the thought of reaching out to Clare made him feel uneasy. They'd left off on such strange terms that Eli wasn't even sure if they were even friends at this point. He hoped the title was still intact but things might have been in her court now. He hated how juvenile it all felt but it couldn't be helped.

"I'm not going to force myself into her life it there isn't a place for me," he decided, glancing over at her before looking ahead.

"For a smart guy, you really make some stupid decisions."

"Harsh much?"

"Sorry but come on, Eli. You've been spending so much time with this girl and now you're ready to throw in the towel over a silly misunderstanding?"

"It's not that simple, Fi. Trust me. I just- I don't know if I can set myself up again. After things with Julia and Imogen, I was so sure I wouldn't go down this road and here I am. It sucks."

"What am I going to do with you? Come here," she said, walking over to a bench and taking a seat.

Eli settled in beside her, his legs outstretched as he looked out the grass. A few people had the same idea as them: a couple treating themselves to a picnic, a group of friends playing a game of Frisbee and others simply shooting the breeze. He watched them all intently as a pair of joggers ran past them.

"I don't even know what I'm doing with myself," he laughed dryly.

"You don't have to have all the answers. I don't mean to stress you out or anything but I know that you guys do like each other. It's been a while since I've seen you so happy about a girl."

"I hate that though. All this uncertainty…it doesn't sit well with me at all. I like her a lot but I shouldn't have. Maybe that was my mistake all along."

"You do realize you're only twenty four, right?"

"Yes, I'm well aware oddly enough. I think I'm missing your point."

"Clearly," she said with a light eye roll. "I mean, you're a young guy. If you're this grumpy about relationships now, I'm afraid of what you'll be like years from now."

Eli frowned to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose as he leaned over. His elbows rested against his knees, a low sigh emitting from his lips. He felt drained; tired of this conversation and everything else that went along with it. He was thinking about Clare too much.

Prior to two days ago, that was something he would indulge himself in but now it was pure torture.

"I'm just going to give it some time. She knows where I stand on this. I have the play coming up. It has to be perfect. I can't allow room for distractions."

"The play is going to be a total hit, everyone knows it but okay. We'll save all this Clare talk until afterwards but you have to promise me you'll speak to her soon."

"I promise. Once everything is squared away…I'll get in touch with her."

Eli wasn't sure when that conversation would happen or how it would even begin but he was certain that this chapter of his life was merely on hold, not completely finished. There was still so much left that he needed to discuss but above all else, he longed to maintain the friendship with her that had come to mean just about everything to him.

But the way she moved back from him after the kiss that could have been, the way she didn't touch base on it afterwards or really bothered to say much to him at all during dinner made him wonder if she was merely swept up in the moment and only now found the ability to come back to her senses. It didn't make much sense for her to like him. After all they were new to each other and she hadn't even gotten the vaguest bit of closure on her last relationship. He was the guy that swore off dating all together.

Too many factors had been against them from the beginning but foolishly enough Eli longed for more. That was an error on his part. His only regret now was realizing it all too late. But if there was even the slightest hint that she was still interested, Eli knew he had to at least give it a try. He was conflicted within himself but Fiona had a point. He was far too young to be so jaded. All he could now was hope that if he took the leap of faith, Clare would be there to catch him.

* * *

**A/N**: _So, I must call attention to DegrassiCat who, in chapter 9, made the Jatie prediction. I laughed when I saw that review but of course I couldn't spill any secrets. You are very good! Congrats to you and anyone else who suspected that. ;) I hope you all liked the chapter._


	12. Chapter 12

The shrill sound of her alarm clock woke Clare up with a start, her heart lurching in her chest as her eyes flickered open. Extending an arm out from under her covers, her hand reached to the nightstand, blindly finding the top of the clock and shutting it off. The ringing still sounded in her ears but that was the least of her problems now.

It was Monday morning and after her disastrous experience at work a few days prior, Clare was contemplating whether or not it'd be worth it to even show up again. She'd taken Friday off, opting to work from home. Luckily for her doing advice, her hours were far more flexible than others on staff. She could very easily continue working from her couch but her pride was beginning to outweigh all else. She refused to give Jake and Katie further satisfaction in knowing just how much they'd hurt her.

The look of guilt and shame etched onto Katie's face was enough for Clare to know that a part of her truly did feel remorseful but it certainly was not enough to ever forgive her for what she had done. After all, she had stolen Clare's boyfriend from her, aided him in cheating on her and that was an act that no one could ever come back from, even a person she had considered to be a friend.

But the majority of her anger was directed towards the man himself. It made Clare sick to her stomach to recall how it felt to see Jake so wrapped up in another woman, so boldly doing so at work without much care or regard. He had broken all the trust she'd instilled in him for over two years. Everything she knew now felt tainted. Even the bed in which she slept on didn't feel right to her, so many nights the two finding themselves getting lost in one another.

With a groan she tossed back the covers stubbornly, sunlight pouring in through the open blinds of her room. The change in her disposition was noticeable. No longer was a smile apparent on her face for no reason or a sparkle in her blue eyes. It was all gone now, every last trace of genuine happiness washed out in one swift move.

It was strange to Clare just how much she found herself hurting. After Jake had quite literally walked out of her life, she had learned to come to terms with the fact that they were over. She had given up on the notion that he would be upfront and tell her why he decided on going separate ways. She learned how to pick up the pieces and rebuild, finding comfort elsewhere.

But now that source was gone and as far as she knew, it was all her doing. She had been the one to turn a blind eye to her almost kiss with Eli and now six days had gone by without so much as a text from him. She didn't feel deserving of it anyway. She knew how much it took for Eli to put his heart out on the line and clearly the sting of rejection was far too much for him to handle.

No, this problem was hers and hers alone, the main source for it. She wasn't enough to make Jake stay and she wasn't enough to be what Eli needed. It was too much for her to think about, shutting out thoughts of the two guys as best she could over the weekend.

As always Alli was right there for her, willing to give Jake a piece of her mind but all Clare wanted was for the drama in her life to stop. There was already so much on her plate that it gave her a headache to think about. She could be happy for one thing now, if anything at all. Now she had gained the knowledge on the biggest mystery of them all. Still there were little tidbits that nagged at her at times like how it all got started, how long had they been seeing each other behind her back and why Jake felt the need to step outside of their relationship. But just knowing this much was enough to sate her over anxious mind.

The last few weeks had been spent working on moving past the heartbreak. Unexpectedly that came in the form of Eli, a guy she didn't even think would be a factor in her life. He had done something for her that she was certain she would never be able to fully repay. He had restored a sense of semblance in her life, made her trusting again and free from all the negativity and doubts that swirled in her mind post-breakup. With him she was able to be herself but also learned that it was okay to step outside her comfort zone.

Life as she knew it had been changed, all because of this one guy and his uncanny ability to make her feel alive. But now she had managed to screw that up, to make it so he didn't even bother to pick up the phone and call her. She supposed it was for the best. What with his play opening in just a few nights, he had bigger things to focus on than the state of their friendship.

Though she knew it was selfish and perhaps even naïve and ill-advised, Clare hoped that he was at least still thinking about her. She couldn't explain it in many ways why she wanted to matter to him other than the simple fact that she had truly grown to like him. Clare was well aware of the fact that Eli had sworn off relationships but knowing that he was going in for that kiss cemented a very clear fact to her. Despite his better judgment, he was lowering his defenses and making himself vulnerable. He didn't need to say the words. For a guy like Eli, it all came down to his actions.

Clare sat up in bed, dropping her head into her hands and burying her face. The weight of the world was now on her shoulders and the pressure of that was too heavy a load for her to carry just then. But she knew she couldn't give up, not now. If anything this time was crucial for her to be the one to pull herself out of this funk. Eli had done a tremendous job the first time around but now she had damaged the time they had with one another.

That fact wasn't one that Clare could take lightly. More times than she could count over the last few days, she thought of calling him. She wanted to know how he was doing, how preparation for the play was coming along. She wanted to share the revelation of Jake's infidelity with him. Clare knew Eli disliked him from the start and would probably hate him now for what he'd done. But their friendship wasn't the same these days- if it even existed at all.

The most difficult part in all of this was the uncertainty, not knowing whether or not things with her and Eli could be fixed. In only a few short weeks he had come to mean so much to her, quickly securing his place in her life. Clare knew that at some point she would have to try to mend things but she hoped it wouldn't be a bridge burned.

Getting out of bed, Clare ruffled her curls as she headed for the bedroom door. She passed her reflection, training her eyes away from the sight, already knowing it wouldn't be a good one. All weekend she'd barely been able to get out of bed, only doing so when Alli came over. Even then it had been a battle, Alli fighting hard to get Clare up and moving. She appreciated the efforts of her best friend, especially the afternoon at Alli's place. For all her moping, Clare had to admit she was getting sick of her bedroom walls, feeling more like a prisoner than anything else.

But now it was Monday morning and she was forced to step outside of the protective bubble she'd taken up solace in and face the real world. It was daunting but not impossible though it surely didn't seem too appealing.

Clare entered the bathroom, turning on the shower and allowing the water before turning to the sink and grabbing her toothbrush. Now she couldn't avoid her reflection, her blue eyes almost unrecognizable with how lackluster they were, heavy bags that held nothing but sadness placed underneath. This wasn't who she was but life was keen on throwing her these curveballs relentlessly. She sucked her teeth lightly before brushing them, all too eager to get into the shower now and free up some much needed head space.

With each article of clothing she removed, Clare felt lighter, buoyant even by the time she stepped inside. The heat was just what she needed, the beads of water working to relieve the tension in her body. It was a temporary fix but one she was desperate for, knowing the kind of day she would be up against.

The thought of having to see Jake and Katie again was enough to make her want to scream but she couldn't hide out forever. She wasn't a quitter by any means, no matter how sensitive she could be at times. This was merely another obstacle she had to get past and Clare was determined to make the most of the messed up situation she now found herself in. She didn't want Jake to know that he had gotten the best of her. Sure she had snapped at him at the office but she wasn't down for the count just yet. There was still so much fight left in her, of that she was certain.

After getting dressed and ready for work, Clare squared her shoulders as she looked at her reflection full on. While she didn't feel entirely confident just then, she had enough faith in herself to know that she could get through the day. After all, the first day back would undoubtedly be the hardest. If she could survive it, all the others to follow would be a breeze in comparison.

Keeping that in mind, Clare grabbed her purse from its place on the couch before heading out. She wasn't quite sure what to expect from the two people she despised the most. Jake had actually done the right thing for once since their split and called but Clare let the phone ring, doing the same on the three occasions when Katie tried reaching out to her. It was all too little too late, the time for talking long gone in her eyes. As far as she could tell, the two would have carried on as if nothing had been going on had she not caught them red handed.

She'd been so furious that day but in hindsight, Clare actually felt a bit of relief. Now the door was wide open for someone more deserving of her to step through. That person was always Eli in her thoughts. It was hard to shake the memory of the kiss that could have been. The way he looked at her was simply indescribable, her cheeks flushing as she reflected on it. There was such a warmth to it that made Clare curious to follow through, to know what it was like to kiss him. Her body acted on its own accord as she gravitated towards him. If she focused, she could conjure up his scent, her heart aching in her chest.

Eli was a constant in her mind ever since the night she'd gone over to his place. Admittedly, she missed it there, how comfortable it'd been to share in his company and Adam's as well. It was her first time over there and yet it felt as if she'd known them both for years, slipping into such easy conversation with them. She would have given anything to go back to that moment, back to when things actually felt as if they were okay. If she could, she would have gone about the almost kiss differently and actually have spoken to him the next day. They were both guilty of that, she decided. But Clare felt it fair she carry most of the blame.

As she drove, she fiddled idly with the dial on the radio, settling on a station at random and allowing the music to accompany her on her drive to work. The closer she got the office, the more her nerves were showing themselves. It didn't bode well with her but it was something out of her control. Her fingers drummed along the steering wheel as she sat at a red light, her thoughts drifting to nothing in particular before the light changed, signaling for her to go.

A few minutes later, she let out a breath as she parked, removing her purse from its spot on the passenger seat beside her before exiting the car. It was a nice day out, one she wouldn't have minded enjoying to the fullest by staying outdoors but she couldn't avoid the inevitable.

Stepping inside the building, Clare took note of each step she took, the sound of her heels seeming to echo as she entered the elevator and hit the panel for her floor. She watched the numbers climbing, letting out a breath as it stopped roughly midway on the eleventh floor. Two women stepped inside, politely greeting her before carrying on their conversation. Clare tuned them out, as she resumed her monitoring until the lift stopped on her level.

The sixteenth floor was abuzz as usual, people milling about or at their desk working hard on their stories. She licked her lips as she moved further into the office, unsure of whether or not things would be awkward since the last time she was there. She knew she had made a scene but in the moment she truly didn't care. She was upset and it seemed as if she had developed tunnel vision when it came to Jake, blocking everyone else out and focusing on him as her main target.

She could feel her stomach drop a bit as she passed the area of her infamous faceoff with Jake. Her jaw clenched slightly as she made her way to her desk, realizing now she would have to meet face to face with Katie. She couldn't help but wonder how that exchange would go, silently praying to herself that Katie wouldn't try to speak to her. It was easy to ignore her on the phone by not bothering to pick up at all but in person, there wouldn't be any way for her to truly escape- aside from flat out ignoring her. Katie would have deserved it but that was extra drama Clare did not want to deal with.

But as she approached her cubicle, she saw that all her worry had been for nothing. The space across from her that was always so meticulously organized was now empty- save for the Mac computer that inhabited the space. Clare couldn't help but laugh a bit at what this meant. Clearly Katie was wise enough to have her desk moved. Clare didn't care where she was relocated to, just grateful for the fact that she was actually rid of her. Avoiding her would be much easier now, one less problem she would have to worry about.

Now her mind was at rest as she sat in her swivel chair, powering up her computer. While she waited, she pulled back her hair and put it in a low ponytail. It felt good to be back at work, to have something to focus on now that didn't mean loading up on empty calories or wasting away in bed. It certainly wasn't her finest moment but she allowed herself to wallow in self-pity. After all, she had been met with such unexpected news that it only felt right for her to lay low and have some down time.

She jumped right back into the thick of things, going through her email and getting to the myriad of messages sent to her. With her mind in a better place, she was able to get through them all accordingly, doing her best to help aid her loyal readers. It was reassuring to know that while she was more or less at a standstill in some areas of her life, she was able to be of use to others. It was a good way to spend her time, to take stock of her own life realize that she wasn't the only one confused over guys and unsure what step to take next.

She worked nonstop for the next two hours, taking care of other things as well online. Checking the time in the corner of her screen, she hadn't even realized she had been working so diligently until the sound of knocking caught her attention.

Clare looked up, taken aback to see him standing there but she could only feel a smile work its way onto her face. He was the last thing she was expecting, too stunned to even put a thought as to why he had shown up.

"Sorry, you looked busy. Is this a bad time?" Adam asked, the warm smile he wore fading quickly.

"No, no. It's fine. I just…what are you doing here?"

"I uh," he started, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Well, I was wondering if we could talk."

His body language made her feel on edge but she knew enough of Adam to know that she didn't need to worry.

"Of course. Is everything okay?"

"Sort of. Would you be able to get out of here now? I would have just called you to chat but I didn't have any other way to reach you."

"I'm free now," she said, saving her document quickly. "Are you sure you're fine, Adam?"

He smiled and laughed lightly, a breathy sound of relief. "I am, I swear. I'd just rather have this talk away from here."

Nodding her head, Clare quickly rose from her seat and took up her bag. It was hard to tell exactly what was on Adam's mind but if it meant him showing up at her job, she knew it had to be weighing heavily on his mind. She thought perhaps it had to do with Eli but as for the matter specifically, it was anyone's guess. She knew enough not to rush him, deciding to stay quiet until he felt comfortable enough to breach the subject.

She walked alongside him to the elevators, stealing a glance at him every now and then as they waited for it to arrive. She watched the way he drummed his fingers soundlessly against his baggy jeans, his brows furrowed in apparent concentration. Before she could try again to see what was actually going on, the doors opened, Adam ushering her in to go ahead of him. As the doors closed, Clare couldn't take it anymore, adjusting the strap on her shoulder.

"Adam, seriously. Please tell me what's going on."

He bit back on his lower lip as he leaned against the wall, turning his head to face her.

"Alright, sorry for all the mystery but this is about you and Eli. I don't like meddling and I know you guys are adults or whatever and can handle your own problems but…I just feel like I should say something."

"I know things are tense but there's a lot going on these days. He has his play coming up and I…have some stuff I'm dealing with."

At her words, his expression turned into one of confusion but he didn't press or pry, instead just nodding his head thoughtfully for a moment.

"He has his play alright. He's obsessing over it like crazy. It's driving me nuts," he grumbled.

"I could imagine. It opens on Friday, he must be so nervous."

"It's more than that, Clare," Adam said seriously, his blue eyes meeting with hers.

Clare opened to her mouth to speak before closing it back and shaking her head.

"I'm not sure I'm following exactly. Is he okay?"

"Honestly? He's a mess. I've known the guy for ages now. Even though he's not saying it, he's putting extra concern into the play to distract himself from you."

Clare sucked in a breath, feeling her heartbeat go up a notch or two at his sentiment. To know that Eli was throwing himself into his work so much to keep his mind off her was disheartening. Maybe she was wrong for going so long without speaking to him. But after the falling out with Jake and Katie, Clare couldn't take anymore rehashing. It was exhausting to have so much on her plate and a relief to spend the last few days away from everyone.

She closed her eyes as they reached the ground level, reopening them as they got off the lift and into the lobby area. Her mind was now fixed on Eli and her instincts were fighting the overwhelming urge to dig her phone out of her bag to call him. It would be unexpected but clearly a talk with him soon was needed. Once again her emotions were strapped into yet another rollercoaster, this one with so many twists and turns that Clare wasn't quite sure which way was up anymore.

"Clare, are you alright?" Adam asked, searching her face from a few paces away as she remained in place.

"This is just between us, right?" she said after a moment, looking back at him.

"Are you kidding me? Eli would kill me if he knew I was here."

"He doesn't want us to be friends?" she asked slowly, her face crumpling.

"No, no. That's not what I meant. It's just- Eli's a sensitive guy, you know? He'd get all antsy knowing we're talking about him- even though nothing bad is being said."

"Well, if this is strictly confidential…I feel safe enough in saying that I do miss him."

Adam drew in a breath, the corner of his mouth lifting into a friendly half smile. He walked back over to her, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"You know, I had a really good feeling about you since Eli told me about that night you guys first met."

Clare groaned at their unconventional meeting, burying her face into one of her hands.

"Of course he'd tell you all about my drunken night," she whined though she couldn't help but laugh in spite of herself.

"It comes with the territory of being his best friend and roommate. He tells me everything. But more than that, the way he talked about you was just different."

To this Clare grew curious as they exited the building, Adam's arm dropping from her shoulders and falling limply at his side. Her curiosity was certainly piqued at this point, wondering how exactly Eli painted the picture of his night when recounting it to Adam the next day. While most of it was a blur for her, she wondered how he saw it from his vantage point.

"How so?" Clare prompted as they shuffled along the sidewalk, noting the fact they hadn't even decided on a destination.

"Well, when he told me about it, I could see he really felt bad for what happened to you. I don't mean like pity," he quickly amended. "But he said he could tell you were a good person."

Clare smiled wistfully at this, shrugging her shoulders. "I think I disproved his theory now."

"No way. He doesn't hate you if that's what you're thinking. I know I'm being a total mole right now but he's like my brother and I'm worried about him."

"I'm glad to have you as an informant. I've been thinking he wants nothing to do with me again."

"You two seriously are perfect one each other, jeez," Adam said, shaking his head as they crossed the street.

"Alright, so now that I know I didn't completely blow my chance, any idea on how to secure it?"

"You have to come to the play," he replied immediately.

From the urgency in his tone, Clare knew it wasn't even a question or something that needed to be debated. It was a clear shot to make things right with Eli and Clare knew she wasn't in any position to mess things up. She'd been afraid he wouldn't want her there, skeptical when Alli made mention of it as well. But with Eli's best friend, the person who could honestly say they knew him better than anybody telling her she had to go, there wasn't a single doubt in her mind.

"I wouldn't miss the play for anything," she said sincerely, peering up at Adam.

"Good. It would mean everything to him if you're there. Ever since you learned about the play, he's been going on and on about you being there. Things are a mess now but I swear, that would clear it up."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Why are you doing this exactly? I mean I know you care about him but some best friends would think I was trouble for him."

Adam shook his head and laughed lightly, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I'm doing this because yes, he is my best friend. And because of that, I know that he hasn't been this happy about someone in a long time. He's been through some rough times with girls but this could change all that. _You _could change all that."

Clare continued to walk, looking down at her feet as she allowed Adam's words to sink in. They played back in her mind like a broken record, constantly looping.

"I really like him," she said softly, so low she wasn't sure if Adam heard.

"I can tell that you do. You're a good person, Clare. All of this, it's just a misunderstanding but it will get fixed soon, you'll see."

"I hope you're right. I hate all this tension with him."

"He hates it too. I mean, he really does. He's miserable, always muttering. I can't even begin to tell you how annoying that is," he chuckled. "But it's because you're the first girl in over a year that he's fallen for."

"I'm still shocked by that."

"Why? You two get along so well. You're interested in books and stuff and even when you do have differences, you all complement each other. It's creepy but cool."

"Creepy but cool? Such a way with words, Mr. Torres," Clare giggled.

"Hey, hey. You guys are the writers, not me," he said, holding up his hands in mocked defense.

"You're a great friend and Eli's lucky to have you."

"I am a great friend, aren't I?" he mused, holding his head up high before laughing. "And you're a great girl. I'm really, really happy that Eli met you."

"That's sweet of you to say."

"It's the honest truth. This last month…he's like a whole new person. I could have sworn I heard him whistling one time…scary," he shuddered.

"Here's hoping I can keep him in that good spirit, you know, after I clear things up."

"I know that you will. Just give him this time to focus on the play. I know Eli. Talking beforehand will trip him up and-"

"He already has a lot riding on Friday night," she continued for him.

"Exactly. But the point to all of this is to let you know that he does miss you. He doesn't hate you. He's a complicated guy but one thing is simple. He likes you, Clare. There's no denying that."

* * *

"You know, it's the same thing every week. Either you're a masochist who likes losing or you're a stubborn asshole who will never learn," Eli said as he leaned against his cue stick lazily.

"One of these days, I'm telling you. Come on, best two out of three, yeah?"

Eli rolled his eyes at his friend as he went around the pockets of the pool table, placing the balls back into the wooden triangle in the center. As it was their tradition, they guys took in a night of eating and gaming at Above the Dot. Now more than ever Eli was glad for the night off, enabling him the chance to take his mind off production as well as a certain blue eyed girl. At times he found himself saying things in passing, coming across things that reminded him of her. Over the past weekend VH1 played _Grease_, Eli then working quickly to change the channel as the reminder of his karaoke night with Clare came to mind.

It wasn't that he wanted to forget her, no. If anything those memories were the only things that would keep him grounded but their relationship had changed so drastically. Timing always seemed to be his problem as well as poor communication skills. It was strange how he could produce spectacular plays, getting the words just right but when it came to speaking to those around him, he'd shut down. It was a terrible habit he hadn't been able to shake over the years.

He supposed it was just as well. After all, he didn't think of himself as much of a catch. His attention was always divided, his passion for theatre seemingly interfering with his social life. But for Eli personally, he didn't mind it. It was a labor of love, one he didn't take lightly. When people walked out of his life, the one thing that always remained was his writing.

"Best out of nothing. We'd be at this table until the end of time waiting for you to win."

"Hey, I'm getting the hang of this. Give me some credit."

"Alright, fine. You actually managed to get a few in but I'm not holding my breath for you to become a pro," Eli said, keeping a hold on his stick as Adam finished up.

"Man, this sucks. At least I still own you in video games. How about darts then? We're even on that."

"You're on."

Returning their stick to the rack, the guys crossed the floor, making their way closer to the bar where the dartboard was set up.

"Are we betting or just going for bragging rights?" Eli asked, crossing his arms over his chest as Adam collected the darts.

"Eh, I'm feeling gracious tonight so let's just go with bragging rights."

"You say that as if you're going to win but fair enough. Best two out of three," he agreed, accepting the dart Adam gave him.

Adam took his place behind the oche, taking a moment before aiming his dart at the board. He was a few inches off the bull but confident nonetheless that Eli wouldn't manage to get closer and get to go first.

Eli lined up his dart, letting it go and hitting the double bull's eye dead center, a slow smirk spreading across his face.

"It's not too late for you to back out now," he said cockily, laughing at Adam's disgruntled expression.

"That was just luck. I can still beat you."

Eli rolled his eyes and set up, aiming and throwing his three darts at the board in decent ranges to earn one hundred and twenty points out of a possible one eighty.

"You'd make for one hell of an assassin," Adam gulped, shaking his head in disbelief as Eli cleared the board.

"Just make sure you never piss me off while I'm holding a loaded gun and you'll be fine," he mused, patting Adam's back once he returned to him.

"So, tell me about your day, Torres. How are things with you?"

Adam blinked a few times before shrugging his shoulders, suddenly finding himself thinking back on meeting up with Clare. He couldn't very well tell Eli about that, deeming it best to stay mum about the fact that Clare promised to go to the play. He knew how much Eli had on his mind these days and with the play just around the corner, a distraction- even a good one- wouldn't be wise.

"My day was pretty good," he replied noncommittally, throwing his first dart. "Went to work, walked around for a bit. What about you though? Are you excited for your big night?"

Eli simply nodded, watching Adam toss his second. From the way he was throwing, he knew a victory wasn't too far off from him. "Nervous as hell but everyone is ready for it. I don't know. I feel like the only one having cold feet."

"Why's that?"

"Something just feels like it's missing. I have the feature, opening night and yet, things feel empty."

Adam released his third and final dart, not bothering to even see what his score was. He took a step away from Eli, waving him over to the bar and taking a seat. As Eli settled into the chair next to him, he looked up at the television in the corner, a Maple Leafs game playing before him.

"Dig deep, Eli. What's really the problem here?" he asked seriously, turning his attention to his friend.

The muscle in Eli's jaw tensed, his green eyes looking a bit distant as he met with Adam's gaze. He had done a fairly decent job of keeping Clare's name from his vocabulary. After his talk with Fiona, he had made the decision to push thoughts of her from mind. In order to do so, he devoted every waking moment to the play, staying later at the theatre than need be for the mere fact that he didn't have anywhere else to go. It was easier to avoid the voice in the back of his head that kept insisting he call Clare. He missed her more than anything but time away was what he needed most, especially with such a career-breaking play so close.

The days were winding down and against his better judgment, he couldn't help but hope she would keep to her word and show up at the play. He wanted to see her, to know that she still cared but now he needed to put his priorities in order. Eli was willing to uphold his promise to Fiona and speak to her afterwards. Once he made it through opening night, nothing could stand in his way.

"I have all this success and no one to share it with," he said softly, laughing in spite of himself.

"You could though, Eli. That's the thing."

"I don't know what my problem is."

"You're scared. You've been hurt before and you think it'll happen again."

"Julia broke my heart. Imogen took what was left of that and shattered it. I'm not sure I have anything left to give."

"I think that's something you need to have Clare decide. Don't write yourself off just yet, Goldsworthy. This is far from over. Trust me."

* * *

**A/N**: _As always I like making a note to thank you guys for keeping up with the story. I even got a message on Tumblr checking in to see how I was coming along with this next chapter. Honestly, your reviews, follows and favorites go a __**very**__ long way in reassuring me. I swear, this story is forming itself as I go along and yet you all are sticking it out with me. I'm a sucker for the Misfits friendship so I really needed that in this chapter. Finger crossed you guys dug it too. Only a couple more chapters to go!_


End file.
